Definitely Maybe
by Swimming cutie xoxo
Summary: Being alone is not something common when one is a sextuplet. Tara knows that she always has her family but that is put to the test after arriving in La Push. Embry finally finds his soul mate, but not without a challenge. Seeing in Multiples:s story one.
1. whatever

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight. Wish i did but i DO NOT!  
This was just something i thought of well being bored one time! Hope you enjoy it!**

There is one thing I dislike about my family, just one, that's it. It isn't even that big of a thing either and it could easily be solved…ok maybe no easily, but you get what I mean.

That one tiny problem would be noise. No matter where you go in the house you can always hear some one yelling or some one playing music at a very loud volume for no reason.

The yelling is mostly caused by youngest my sister, Madeline, my parents call her the vociferous one, and that she is. She is always yelling at some one for some thing or some one is yelling at her because she did some thing. Maddy is around 5'4 feet right now and has curly light brown hair with pink and purple patches. Maddy is the artistry one, she loves anything creative, and she does all forms of art.

The music is usually my older brother, Travis, he is into indie rock. Personal that is one of my favorite styles but at 3 in the morning I just don't want to hear it. I am not even sure why he must play his music so loud at 3 in the morning but he does. Travis is pretty tall, some where around 6 feet, no idea how he is so tall when the rest of us are no where near six feet! He was short dark brown hair; it is usually wet since he is always taking showers after practice or from sweat. He is very into sports; right now he plays soccer, hockey and rugby, after all that it isn't hard to imagine that he has his far share of muscle.

The other reason there is so much noise would be because those aren't my only siblings, you see we are sextuplets, which means there is six of us. I have 5 siblings; there is the main noise causer.

Don't get me wrong, I love all of to death but do they have to be so loud! By the way my name is Tara, and I was born 3rd. Here is the order from 1st born all the way to 6th;

Danielle

Travis

Tara ( me)

Dillon

Blake

Madeline

I already talked about Maddy and Travis, so I might as well tell you about the other ones.

I will start with Danielle, she is very girly, and you know like hot pink everything, heels, lipstick and love to look at her self in the mirror. She is actually really smart, but doesn't show that to people, she prefers to act like a dumb blond. She has light brown hair that is naturally wavy but she straightens it everyday, she is about 5'5 feet I think.

Then there is Dillon, he is the funniest one out of all of us, he can always make us laugh. He is a goof ball in school too, no teacher takes him seriously and how could they when he was gone to summer school more then three times! I tried to teach him some stuff once and I got no where, he could be smart if he wanted. He is about 5'6 or 5'7 right now and has short curly brown hair.

Blake is the smart one, some call him a geek but honestly he just wants to get somewhere good in life. He is book smart, but no so street smart; he is Dillon's partner in crime. If Dillon does something you can bet Blake was in on it too, he hasn't gotten into to much trouble but people know that Blake can't say no to Dillon. They are always together, all the time! Blake is about the same height as Dillon, 5'6, and has brown curly hair as well, they could pass as twins.

Last is me, as I said before my name is Tara. I am the shortest and they all love to remind me of that, I am around 5'2, I know that is short. I am very into music, it is my passion. I can play drums, guitar and piano, I am always playing music. Music is my everything, if I am sad I write, if I am happy a write a song. Any time at all I could write a song about how I am feeling.

My parents are great; they have taught us so much. My mother's name is Katharine and she is a grade 2 teacher, so she knows how to handle immature kids, like my siblings and me. My father's name is Wayne; he is in the military, which explains why we end up moving so much.

Right now we are on our way to a small reservation called La Push I think, we moved from Pairs, France. I know it sounds cool but we all had to learn French and that is not an easy task. Though we can all speak French very well now, this is the tenth time we have moved, I have lived in almost every continent!

I don't want to live on some tiny reservation, and why the hell are we moving into an Indian reservation anyways, I mean none of us are freaking Indian!

"Qu'est-ce que nous somme la encore?" Maddy still speaks French most of the time, a habit she got in Pairs. (**Translation: are we there yet?) **

"Almost, just a little bit longer" my mother replied calmly, she doesn't speak French a lot. Just as she said this we drove by a sign that said "WELCOME TO LA PUSH" great.

**Please review! If you want me to keep writing this story please let me know!! Thank you for reading!  
Swimming Cutie xoxo**


	2. let me think

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight... never will...sadly..  
Here is chapter two, i hope you guys enjoy it and it is dedicated to Mimaindi, twillightdish, Ali92, TwiHard15 and morequirkythanjuno.  
Thank you guys for reviewing the first chapter! **

**TARA'S POV  
**"Hey Travis, have you seen either of my guitars?" I yelled across the hall into Travis's new room. Aren't I just so lucky, we flipped a coin to see who would get the rooms across and beside him, since he is in the last room in the hall I got across and Maddy got beside.

I can't deny the fact I love my new room! I finally get a room to myself, in Paris I had to share a room with Danielle and Maddy; i was stuck in a pink room that had Maddy's random painted things on the walls. My room this time is some what small but I painted the walls pink and have black and white accessories, I am in love with it!! **(Picture on profile)**

"Nope! Did you check the car!?" I faintly heard Travis call back, he was currently blasting A.O.K. by Motion City Soundtrack, they are a really good band but he needs to learn how to turn down the volume and I already checked in the car first.

Great, I can't find either of my guitars! I will have to go ask Maddy, her room is across the hall and down one from Travis. Maddy's room is painted purple and has lanterns hanging from the ceiling in different colors, and her bed is awesome, it is two beds in one! **(Picture on profile) **

"Hey Maddy, you seen either of my guitars?" she looked up from her drawing and looked around then shook her head no. I swear to god if it got lost in shipping I was going to rip some one's head off! I headed over to Danielle's room; hers is beside Maddy's room.

Danielle's room is very simple, the walls are a cream color and everything else is either dark or light. Her pillows and curtains are a chocolate brown and her bed spread is a cream color like the walls **(picture on profile) **

"Hey Danny, have you seen either of my guitars anywhere?" She was painting her nails pink again, she nodded her head no. It has to be here! Blake and Dillon better know where it is!

They had to share a room, there is only 6 rooms in the house and my parents need one too so they volunteered to share a room. I know it sounds weird to have a six bedroom house on a tiny little reservation but my mom refused to move her unless she could build her own house and now we have the biggest house. Blake and Dillon had the second biggest room and honestly I have no idea what they were thinking when they decorated this room. The walls where white but in the middle of one wall there was a big colorful picture and on the floor by this picture was a giant clock, I mean come on. They each had they own bunk bed and one had a desk under it well the other had a futon. **(Picture on profile)**

"Dillon, Blake, you two seen either of my guitars?" they looked up from they video game, they have become obsessed with call of duty! They looked at me then each other and shook they head no. "If you two hid them…I swear to god!" They shook they heads no again and I could tell they weren't lying, neither of them was smiling and Blake was avoiding eye contact, that kid can't lie for shit.

"Fan-freaking-static!" I sighed and went to look for my every busy parents.

I found mom in her room, she was in love with. She may be a teacher but she truly loves to design rooms. Her bedroom is painted a green-ish grey and everything in sight was either black or dark brown. The one word that came to mind was elegant **(picture on profile).**

"Hey mom, you seen either of my guitars anyway?" She was reading some fashion magazine, she looked at me.

"Umm no sweetie I haven't…mhmmm… you might want to run down to shipping place. They might have forgotten to load them." She pointed over to where the keys lay on her bedside table.

I grabbed them and made my way to the car. I would have to use the GPS since I have no idea how to find things in this town. I knew the shipping people where in forks since La Push is so to small to have anything useful.

The GSP told me that it was only about 20 minute drive, so I turned on the radio and started to blast some music to pass the time.

_We walk through the doorway, heard you calling from the hall  
To find you in the bedroom not breathing at all  
I drag your body to the cellar where we lay, the wax it melts away,  
I kiss your face..._

Now we are starting to love you more  
Your body's on the canvas I painted on the floor

Now you wait, like the drug, like the change in the pain it goes on for so long  
And oh, how it hurts in the worst way, now that you're gone, it's so wrong, it's so wrong....

If I could take you somewhere, I'd take you to the darkest place,  
scatter you in art forms, admire the whore  
beauty in different ways, your hands on picture frames  
your eyes in the glass wear your face as a mask

Now they are starting to love you more  
a gallery of your beauty, no charge at the door

I finally made it to the so called shipping place, but let me tell you this place looked like some old garage with a fancy sign. When I get my guitar, I am going to have to wash it! Sighing and shaking my head in frustration, I got out of the car and walked over to the door. I was scared to touch the door handle but I didn't have much choice, so I grabbed the handle with two fingers and opened it without gagging.

Some old fat man was behind what looked to be a front desk, I was unsure, but what do I have to lose anyways? I walked over and cleared my throat to get his attention, "Excuse me? I just moved her and my family used your shipping company to deliver our things but I seem to be missing two guitars, one electric the other acoustic? Seen any? Last names Jeannot?"

He looked at me like I was beyond crazy and I just told him the world was being taken over by monkey that ride llamas. Slowly he nodded and headed into the back room. he was in there for a good five minutes before he came back out with two guitar cases, I almost cried form joy. I grabbed the two cases and made my to the car, I loaded them the back and started to drive home.

On the way home it was starting to bother me, I hadn't played either of the guitars for some time since my mom packed them and I wasn't allowed to unload them. I was itching to play and home just seemed way to far away right now. I pulled over into some small store parking lot and went around to the trunk and grabbed my acoustic guitar. I sat down on the pavement and took out the guitar, I wanted to just sit there and stare but that's when people give you funny looks. So instead I started to play one of my favorite songs, and of course I started to sing along, I don't have the best voice but that didn't matter.

_Oh star fall down on me  
Let me make a wish upon you  
Hold on, let me think  
Think of what I'm wishing for_

Wait, don't go away.  
Just not yet.  
Cause I thought,  
I had it.  
But I forget.

And I won't let you fall away,  
From me.  
You will never fade.  
And I won't let you fall away.  
From me.  
You will never fade away from me.

And now I let my dreams consume me,  
And tell me what to think.  
But hold on,  
Hold on.  
What am I dreaming?

Wait, don't go away.  
Just not yet.  
Cause I thought,  
That I had it.  
But I forget.

And I won't let you fall away,  
From me.  
You will never fade away.  
I won't let you fall away.  
You will never fade away.

And I won't let you fall away.  
You will never fade away.  
And I won't let you fall away from me,  
You will never fade...

Oh star fall down on me.

**EMBRY'S POV**

I was just walking around trying to blow off steam.  
Stupid imprints, Jared was making out with Kim the whole time, Paul was whispering things into Rachel's ear and Quil was talking like a girl while playing with Claire, then there was Sam and Emily, they were off doing something else I would rather not even think about. Everyone was obsessed with their imprints and it was starting to get on my nerves, there is no one to hang around!

I kicked a rock down the street and turned the corner, that's when the sound hit me. It was like the voice of an angel!

_And I won't let you fall away,  
From me.  
You will never fade away.  
I won't let you fall away.  
You will never fade away._

And I won't let you fall away.  
You will never fade away.  
And I won't let you fall away from me,  
You will never fade...

I walked faster around the next corner and that's when I saw her. She was sitting cross-legged on the pavement playing a guitar and singing. She was the most beautiful person I have ever seen, she was beyond perfect and I wanted to spend every second of every day looking at her face.

Some one walked up to her and tapped her shoulder, it was a guy. She smiled and stood up, hugging and putting her guitar away. They walked over to a car and he loaded the guitar into the truck. Whoever this guy was, I wish I could hit him with that car!


	3. let me learn

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!!  
This chapter is just to fill you in on Tara's past, i hope you all like it! Next chapter will have more Embry. Thank you to those of you who reiviewed!**

**TARA'S POV  
**I finished playing and just sat there looking over my guitar to make sure no damage had come to it during shipping; it would give me a reason to yell at the stunned fat man. I felt some one tap on my shoulder, it was either a sibling or a random stranger, and I am going to go with sibling. I turned my head around and sure enough there stood Travis with a very weird expression on his face, somewhere between worried and proactive, I think.

I stood up and went to put my guitar away but he pulled me into a hug, which could sadly only mean one thing. I placed a smile on my face trying to not to look annoyed with him, they all did this a lot but Travis was by far the worst in public. I put my guitar back in its case, walked over to where I parked and opened the trunk placing my guitar gentle in side.

I handed Travis the keys, he was this thing about driving and I learned a long time ago it is best not to argue with him. I walked around to the passenger side door, and very slowly might I add, I opened the door, sliding into my seat. Once my door was shut, he was off and I was close to telling him to slow down.

"What was it this time? And how did you find me?" I let all of my annoyance show in my question.

"I was just walking around and I heard you playing from a block away so I went to find you. That's when I saw _him, _just standing there staring at you. It was creepy and I was not taking a chance." He said it in the way you would tell would tell some one that blue and red make purple, as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

Ever since it happened he is always trying to protect me from people, I tell him again and again that I need to live me life. Hell, I have already moved on, but he is still blaming himself for the whole thing.

_It happened a year ago, back in Paris.  
Travis had all these friends, but his closest friend was named Max. Max was such a great guy, he was sweet, kind and cared about everyone, he never did anything to hurt to people. _

_He became a close friend of the family, which is a hard thing to do since we all like different types of people, but we all agreed he was to nice not to like. He was always at the house and I felt completely at ease with him, like he was just another brother. _

_One day in February my family went to one of Travis's soccer games and I couldn't go because I had a huge project do the next day. I was uncomfortable being home alone at such a late hour so Travis said I should call Max, and so I did. _

_Max was there for about an hour before I started to notice he was acting really weird, I didn't much of it though. I keep working on my project up in my room well Max stayed down stairs watching TV. _

_It was around 10pm, when my door opened, reliving Max and it made me jump. He laughed at me then came over and sat down beside me and started looking at my project he said it was really good and I thanked him. _

_He moved closer and closer until he was almost in my lap, I didn't mind, like I said he was a brother, some one to be trusted. Or so I thought. _

_He pushed me backwards on the bed and his hands found their way up my shirt well his lips found mine. I tried to push him off but he was to strong, my head was screaming at me, telling me to move, kick him do something. I kept trying to fight him off but soon my pants were on the floor along with every other piece of clothing that had been on my body. _

_It was horrible, I was screaming and screaming, I was beyond scared. I had tried to call my family but he took the phone, I tried to throw things but he always took them before I could. The scariest part was that I had trusted him, and felt comfortable around him, now all I wanted was for him to leave. _

_My family got home some time after he stopped, I didn't move from my position on my bed, sheets wrapped tightly around me. I could see the blood that stained them from the corner of my eye, but I couldn't move. SO I waited for some one to come find me and they did, Travis was the one who found me. He yelled for my parents and they called the police. Travis looked at me with eyes that could break your heart, I wanted to go hug him, but I couldn't make myself move. _

_Everyone came to the hospital with me and stayed there to talk to the police, they had all asked me the same things. _

_Who? _

_How? _

_Why?_

_I answered all of their questions and Max was put in jail, but Travis never forgot that Max was only in my life because of him. _

So once again I am dealing with a very over protective big brother (even though he was only born three minutes before me).

"Travis, not everyone is out to get me you know?" my voice gently now, I couldn't be angry with him for caring about me.

"Maybe, but just like they say, just because you are paranoid doesn't mean everyone isn't out to get you. I just… I can't see you go though that again!" His was started off strong but faded into a pained whisper during the last part.

"I know, but I have to learn to take care of myself. You aren't always going to be, and you have to let me learn. I will be fine, I promise and that guy on the street was probably staring because it isn't everyday you see a random girl on the side of the street playing guitar. At least I don't think they see that here often?" I was unsure about the last part and he found that kinda funny, I heard him chuckle softly.

**Sorry about how short it is, this was just to explain some stuff that is coming up. Please review, i was unsure about where this story was going but it seems to have a mind of it's own. Let me know if you like what your reading or if it sucks, whatever you think let me know.  
Thank you for reading!  
Swimming Cutie xoxo**


	4. Juilet

**Disclaimer: coconuts, llama's, the mona lisa, lime green car are all things i do not own. Let's add twilight to that list! I DO NOT OWN TWI-freaking-LIGHT! Never will...  
I hope you like the chapter!**

**TARA'S POV**

School starts tomorrow.

Great, fantastic.

I bet you can just see my excitement.

I am currently in my room trying to get all of my things into my backpack; it isn't working to well at the moment. I have so many things I need to bring with, like my course booklet I don't get to chose my course I want to at least see what they are about.

At this high school they don't have French as a language course, so I will be stuck with something like Spanish or worse Quileute. I have nothing against the language or anything but Spanish is at least close to French, where as Quileute is no where near French.

Everyone is down stairs running around trying to find things and I think I may go crazy! I took a deep breathe and held it well counting to 20. I let the air out in a huge gust, walking over to the corner of my room I picked up my guitar. I need to think straight and when I play music, things just seem clear and simple.

_Check yes Juliet  
Are you with me?  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside._

Check yes Juliet  
Kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
There's no turning back for us tonight.

Lace up your shoes  
Ay Oh Ay Ohhh  
Here's how we do:

Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back.  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance.  
Don't sell your heart.  
Don't say we're not meant to be.  
Run, baby, run.  
Forever will be  
You and me.

Check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting  
Wishing, wanting  
Yours for the taking.  
Just sneak out  
And don't tell a soul goodbye.

Check yes Juliet  
Here's the countdown  
3... 2... 1... now fall in my arms now  
They can change the locks  
Don't let them change your mind

Lace up your shoes  
Eh Oh Eh Ohhh  
Here's how we do

Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we are not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever we'll be  
You and me

I was dancing around my room when my music was turned off.

"Tara, it is like 11:30 and for once Travis turned off his music, so I would be fantastic if you could do the same. Please?" Maddy's voice filled the now silent air, and I listened. Turns out she was right; Travis's music was not playing, at all. He must be nervous for tomorrow. You see he only blasts music when he is happy or anger.

"Yea, I can do that. Goodnight Maddy." I hugged her good night and she left my room closing my door on her way out. I finished packing my stuff, changed into my pajamas' and turned off my light. A couple hours of sleep and then school…eww…

**EMBRY'S POV**

"Sam, come on! We all know there is no chance of me going anyway after high school! So what is the point!?" This had to be over the tenth time I tried to explain to him that high school was so pointless it was sad.

He just shook his head, "You are going and that is finally." He walked away, back into his house, probably to see Emily. Just thinking about Emily makes my mind wander back to her, I haven't told anyone yet. I haven't phased since this afternoon, so no one is aware of the fact I have imprinted. I guess I should at least tell Emily, she is like a second mother. Since my mother has no clue that I run around as a wolf all those nights she thinks I am sneaking out to do drugs, good times mom.

I make my way over to the small cottage, thinking about how to approach this. I don't really want everyone to know about it until I at least know her name. I could tell just Emily and maybe Sam since god knows she will tell him.

As I walk in a can see everyone is here, great, stupid werewolf hearing is going to make it hard to talk only to Emily without everyone else hearing. O well, they are going to know some time.

"Hey Em, I have some news that might interest you." I say as I walk into the small kitchen, were I can see she is making some more muffins. I grab one and sit down at the table; she takes the hints and sits down as well.

I wait, not sure how to start, do I just come out and say it, or tell the story first? "Embry? Hello? What is this news?" Emily's voice brings me back to reality and I decided to just go for it.

"It happened." That's all I could say, I was hoping she could get the hint, and I was hoping that just by saying that no one else would understand. Looks like I was wrong since her comes Paul.

"So…is she hot?" I sigh and roll my eyes. Paul has never been for subtle, always blunt. For some reason that one question made my mind fill with anger, I pushed it aside knowing he meant no harm.

"More then you know." It was out of my mouth before I even had time to think out it, it was very true though. "I saw her today, she was playing guitar out side of a small shop. She sang so beautifully it almost hurt, and she played as if she had been doing it perfectly her whole life. I have never witnessed something so astonishing…amazing…marvelous…. or breathtaking in my whole life." I know it sounded sappy but true be told, that is exactly what I had been thinking. Talking about her made me wish she was right here beside me.

"Aww Embry, I am so happy for you! What's her name?" Emily spoke with such caring in her voice but her question made me look at the ground embarrassed. I just stared at feet, the whole room silent until Paul's booming laughter cut though the quietness.

"You…Don't…Even know…Her…NAME!?" he was laughing so hard and talking so loud the others finally picked up on what was happening in the kitchen. Soon the whole house threatened to shake from the volume and amount of laughter it had inside.

Now I get to deal with this embarrassment until they move on and find someone else to make fun of.

I bet you can just see my excitement.

Great, fantastic.

Plus, school starts tomorrow.

**Please review!  
Swimming Cutie xoxo**


	5. Wow

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight!!  
I hope you all like it. Thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter, your the reason i kept writing this story! Enjoy!**

"I don't think we should keep it a secret, but I don't think we should go around telling people either. If they put the piece's together and figure it out them selves, then good for them. There is nothing to hide, but I do not want to deal with what happened last time people found out we were sextuplets!" We are all sited around the table eating breakfast, trying to decide if we should inform our soon to be follow students about us being sextuplets. Looks like Danielle has made her decision.

What she meant by last time was when we were in Paris, we told people the reason we all looked some what a like was because we were sextuplets. Turns out none of the guys wanted to date her after that because they all said that one brother was enough to deal with but three was crazy. Also since there is three brothers almost every guy in the school was friends with them in some way, and they said it would be weird dating a friend's sister. To put it mildly she was unhappy…

That was one of the biggest fights we had, and we don't fight a lot, sure we have fights but not between all six of us. We learned a long time ago that fights between all of us was scary thing, all of us yelling and crying, it was a very scary thing for our parents. Now we just confront the one person who has mad us mad and leave everyone else out.

"I think Danielle has a point. I mean, I'm not insecure about being a sextuplet but it is easier for all of us when no one knows. So I say we do what she said, that way if people are smart enough to make the connections, then bravo for them." We all nodded in agreement. Dillon and Danielle were always on the same side, they were the only two who hasn't had a fight since we were in dippers.

After finishing my bowl of cheerios - I have a tiny addiction to them…ok tiny is not the word- I went up stairs to grab my stuff. I heard my door open and turned around to find none other then Travis standing in my door way, I already knew what he was here for. Luckily, this time I knew exactly what to say to him.

"Travis, I already know what you came to say, and don't worry. You have your own life to worry about; you don't need to worry about mine as well. You were with me when I took over ten self-defense course and you saw me pass all with flying colors. So please don't get started, I will be fine. I know how to handle jack-asses and plus don't forgot, you are one of my three strong brother. That is enough to scary any guy away for good." I knew there was no way for him to argue with my logic this time; I smiled at him hoping to reassure him.

He laughed at the last part, and came over to hug me. "Fine, you got me there little sister. Now come on we are going to be late." I grabbed my stuff and walked down the stairs. I could hear them trying to figure out who was riding in what car and who was going to drive. We have two cars for all of us since you can't fit six people into one car unless you have a mini-van, but come on who would want to drive that to school everyday!

After about five minutes it was decided that Danielle, Maddy and I would get one car and Travis, Dillon and Blake got the other, seemed fair me. We got there in less in five minutes due to two different things; one – Maddy drives like the world might end at any moment, and two – the school isn't that far away.

Both cars arrived around the same time; we stood out since there weren't many cars in the parking lot. I guess lots of people walk to school everyday, I think I will try that, driving with Maddy is plain scary.

We didn't all go to the main office together, Danielle and Dillon went first, when they came back out to the parking out, Travis and I went in. We walked up the steps to the school and for the first time I could feel the butterflies in my stomach.

"Hello, I am Travis and this is my sister Tara, we are new here." Travis spoke very calmly and kindly. The lady behind the desk took one look at us and handed us our stuff. I took my stuff and looked over it as we made our way back out to the parking lot – thank god, turns out I got Spanish as my language course- so that Maddy and Blake could go in.

When we got back out to where Danielle and Dillon were sitting on the grass, I took their schedules and then Travis's and started to circle the classes we had to together. I had English with Danielle and Travis, Gym with Dillon, Bio with Travis and Dillon, but no one was in my music class or my Spanish class.

When Maddy and Blake came back out I did the same thing, take their schedules. Looks like I have Spanish with Maddy and Blake, that still leaves no one in my art class, o well I knew something like this would happen. Now we had to go try out our lockers, by the numbers they looked pretty close together, which was good because so far I had no friends besides them to remind me where my locker was.

Lockers worked well, not to hard to open. I put all the stuff I wouldn't need in it, and looked back at my schedule to see what class I had first. Great, I have art first and none of my siblings are in that class, so there was anyone to walk with.

"Hey Tara, what do you have first?" Travis was leaning against my locker with Danielle, Dillon and Blake.

"Music and none of you guys are in that class." Travis took my schedule and double checked, of course I was right but he just had to see for himself.

"Looks like your right, well Danielle, Dillon and I all have Spanish first. I have the a map though so I can walk you to the music room, which doesn't look to far from here, then go back to Spanish." Yea that's exactly what I want to do, be walked to class by my over protective brother, "O come on Tara, there is no way you are getting out of this."

I sighed but followed behind me, waving to Danielle and Dillon as I left, they both had apologetic expression on. Travis slowed down when he noticed I was behind him rather then beside him, he waited for me to catch up and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Are you excited for Music shorty?" why in the world does he call me shorty when he knows I hate it! I decided to ignore him, looking around the halls I noticed all the stares we were getting for the first time. Everyone had their eyes on us; it was kinda creepy and uncomfortable.

We finally made it to the music room, just as I was about to walk in Travis pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head wishing me good luck. I walked into the room to find that there was no one there yet, I was early. O well, I sat my stuff down and looked around. They had almost every instrument you can think of, I spotted the most beautiful guitar I have ever seen. I walked over and picked it up, and started strumming the tune to one of my favorite songs to play.

I was so into playing that I didn't notice when some one else came into the room. "You're really good at that." His voice scared me and caused me to mess up the song.

"Thank you." I put down the guitar and walked over, "I'm Tara by the way." I sat down in the chair I had put my stuff on early, he followed and took the chair beside me. I saw him for the first time and wow was all my mind could come up with. He was beyond hot, he was…well he was perfect looking, once again wow.

"Nice to meet you and I'm Embry by the way." I held out my hand for him to shake, but he took it into one of his – extremely warm I might bad- hands and brought it up to his mouth and softy kissed my hand. "So I am guessing your new here?" I nodded, "Well, how about I give you a tour of the school at lunch?"

"Sure, I have nothing else planned." I smiled as I said this. I would have to at least tell Maddy, she trusted others the most and wouldn't be worried about me. "So did you know I was new because everyone knows everyone here? I know this is a small town, so I am guessing everyone grow p together?"

"That, plus I would never have been able to pass by some on as beautiful as you without knowing your name, and since I just learned it now, that means I haven't seen you before." He said it so smoothly, but you could hear the nervousness underneath.

I could feel my cheeks heating up; great I was blushing in front of some guy I had just met. I tried to avoid eye contact by looking around the room, I looked over at the clock and noticed class didn't start for another 15 minutes. Sighing I continued to look around until my gaze fell on the door, were I saw a very worried and angry looking Travis. Shit.

I got up and made my way to the door as fast as I could, Travis was in the music coming right at me, okay more like at Embry. There was no way I was letting anyone get hurt, because truth be told Embry looked strong enough to just flick Travis away and that is saying something.

"Travis. Come on, it was nothing. I'm fine, nothing happened. Please Travis, listen!" I had my hands on his chest trying to push him back towards the door but he was stronger and my feet were sliding across the floor as he moved. "Travis! This is no way to start he day! Please Travis." My voice sounded weak and pleading when I asked him again to stop, "I don't want this. What happened to trusting to me?"

He finally stopped moving and looked down at me, letting out a huge sigh he pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry Tara, I wasn't thinking." I nodded and then looked pointedly in Embry's direction, he was the only person I had talked to so far, and I could see us being friends. Travis looked at me and looked at Embry again, he didn't seem scared of Travis, more like worried and confused, and I think I saw some sadness in there to.

Travis walked over to him, "Look man, sorry about that. I let my protective side take over there. I'm Travis" He offered his hand for Embry to shake.

He smiled and shook his hand, but there was something in his eyes that seemed sad, "S'okay man, I understand. I'm Embry."

Travis let go of this hand and made his way back over to me, he pulled me into a hug. "I don't like him, and I don't trust him." He whispered very low into my ear, he released me and waved as he felt for Spanish again. I never asked why he was in the music room because I knew the answer, to check on me. Again.

I wonder how he will deal with me spending lunch with Embry. I guess I will find out.

**Please review! Tell me what you think! I might add another chapter today, i have my last exam today so i have to after noon off. I will update on either this story or one of my other ones! Please review!  
Swimming Cutie xoxo**


	6. Gang?

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight...o well.  
Sorry i took me so long to update, i had a huge time trail yesterday. Hope you like it! and thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter!**

**TARA'S POV  
**Music class turned out to be a lot of fun, thanks to Embry that is, he ended up sitting next to me in the back. He was cracking jokes the whole about the teacher and one of the other girls sitting in front of us, I think he said her name was Kira. She was acting completely ditzy, trying so hard to get the attention of every guy in class. Though I don't believe she ever actually succeeded, it was pretty funny to watch.

"Well I guess I will see you later Embry." We were walking out of the music room; I had Spanish next with Maddy some where else in the school.

"Bye, we still on for your lunch time tour?" I nodded, waving I turned away, "Ok see you then Tara!" He called after as I walked away. I only made it a few steps until I realized I had no idea where my Spanish room was! Sighing, I sat down and reached into one of my bags to pull out the map I had gotten early.

I opened up the map for the first time, and you'd think that with such a small school the map wouldn't be very complicated, yea well no. There was arrows pointing one way, little symbols that could mean anything for all I know, then there was colored stuff, and to top it off no little legend box to tell me what this thingies meant! I let out an annoyed sigh and started turning the map around hoping that maybe it would magically tell me which way to go.

"Having some map issues?" I jumped, not excepting to hear his voice again until lunch. I looked up with a small smile, only to see him smirking at me with a very amused look in his eye.

"Well…Maybe…Ok yea, I need help." I ducked my head as I answered.

"I guess I could show you the way, what class do you have next yet?"

"Spanish 11."

"Ok so across the campus we go. Come on, get up, we have a long walk ahead." I put my map away and grabbed my bags; I had three by now. I had all of my normal school stuff; please my purse and now I had the music bag the music teacher gave me too, I struggled to get them all on my two shoulders, which proved to be harder then I thought.

I almost fell over when I ended up putting the two heavy bags on one shoulder, I was on one foot trying to regain my balance but it was not working. I gave up and just waited for the floor to make contact with my waiting shoulder, but it never did. I felt two very warm hands wrap around my waist preventing me from hitting the shoulder, but the bags slipped off my shoulder and fell to the ground. Embry pulled me back up right into his chest, and just like his hand it was very warm, but in a comforting way.

"Looks like reading a map isn't the only difficulty for you." He chuckled as he said this and I couldn't help but laugh at myself, it was pretty funny. I looked down for my bags but they weren't down there, I looked back up at Embry with a confused look. "What?" I looked back down at the floor again hoping he would look down as well, and he did looking back at me with the same puzzled look I had.

"Looking for these Tara?" My head snapped up to see Blake holding one of my bags with Maddy beside him holding the other, at least I wasn't Travis. I quickly pulled away from Embry and took my bags from them.

Maddy cleared her throat and looked from Embry to me, I might as well introduce them, "Embry this is Maddy and Blake." Blake and Embry shook hands and Maddy just nodded, "Well umm I guess we should be off to Spanish class, do you guys know where it is?" Blake nodded, "Ok well then I will see you later Embry."

Waving we walked away in the direction I assume the Spanish room was in, I was walking in between Maddy and Blake, waiting for one of them to ask two questions I knew were coming. We walked around a corner, safely out of everyone's sight, all alone, great here we go.

"You know him how?" Maddy asked the first question I knew was coming.

"I met in him Music class, he seems really nice and before you two came along he was going to show me which way to go to get to the Spanish room. Let's it… and he is going to show me around at lunch today." I could see they weren't thrilled about this but that was their problem.

"Does Travis know about this? Or about him for that matter?" Blake asked the other question I knew was coming. They all knew that if any one knew every thing about me it was Travis, just like Danielle and Dillon, and like Maddy and Blake.

"Yes he does…Ok well he meet Embry early today when he decided to surprise me and visit. Let's just say that his reaction was less than peaceful." I said as we walked up to the teacher's desk so she could sign the stupid pink forms. I handed her all of ours and she signed with out even looking at them or us for that matter, another person who doesn't notice that we are related.

No one has figured out we are related yet, it isn't that to see, I mean we don't all look the same but Danielle, Maddy and Me look a lot of like, almost like triplets. Dillon and Blake could pass for twins, no doubt, and Travis looks a lot like them but not as much. It looks like people in this school either don't care or are lacking enough IQ points not to notice, but that is a good thing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Spanish went by really fast, and turns out i suck at it too. It is close to French so I can understand a lot of it but when it comes to speaking Spanish, well I am horrible. I am going to have to study hard in that class, but for now it is over! Maddy and Blake know of my plans with Embry at lunch, they promised not to tell Travis, they said it was up to me to tell him at some point.

"Hey Tara!" I turned around to see none other then Embry walking up to me as I left the Spainsh room. I turned around and waved at Blake and Maddy, they both waved back with a small smile on their faces.

"Hey Embry, I just have to drop my stuff off in my locker." He nodded and followed to my locker, it was only a five minute walk from the Spanish room.

"So, are you excited for your tour?" He was leaned against the locker beside mine, and he look so ho- _no, no, no Tara stop thinking like that! _

"Yea I am excited to see the other parts of the school I haven't seen yet."

"Trust me, there isn't many parts you haven't seen yet." He laughed, I knew he was right.

"Yea, I can imagine. Well let's get started!" I shut my locker and he grabbed my hand, he started pulling my down a hallway. "Where to first Mr. Guide?"

"Mr. Guide?" He left go of my hand as we slowed to a walk, "Well we are closet to the gym so I guess we start there." We walked over to this small door with GYM written in huge letters, "As you can see this is the gym." He stopped out side the door, and just stared at it.

"And?" I said with a small laugh.

"Well that's it. It is just a normal gym, did they have gyms in….wait where did you from?" He looked embarrassed to not have asked me early, he started to walk away from the gym.

"Paris." My French accent came though when I said that, great now I sound funny, stupid French accent.

"Like France?" I nodded, "You speak French?" I nodded again, my smiling growing as the shock spread across his face, "Wow, so you can speak English and French?"

"Yup." I said with a laugh in my voice, he shook his. "What?"

"Well…wow…oo can you say something in French?" his face light up like a little kid on Christmas.

"What do you want me to say?" People did this a lot depending on what country I was in, it mostly just annoyed me but with Embry I didn't mind.

"Umm…Tell me about you." He looked so excited to see me speak French, it was kinda funny.

"In French?" He wouldn't be able to understand, but that does mean I am going to mention my 5 siblings, that normal scares people.

"Well yea!"

"Ok…Mon nom est Tara, j'ai 17 ans et j'ai juste bougé ici de Paris. Good? " Now my French accent was coming out a lot, I had tried to hide it early because I think I makes me sound weird. **(Translation: My name is Tara, I am 17 years old and I just moved here from Paris.) **

"Awesome! I wish I could speak French. Anyways this is the library, that over there is office, beside that is student services and the rest are just class rooms." I nodded along; this school was going to be hard to get lost in, because it was really small. "I will leave you to go eat for lunch, unless you don't have anyone to eat with?" He started walking back towards the building with the word CAFETERIA writing on it.

"No, its ok, I will eat with Maddy and Blake, unless you have no one to eat with Embry?" I had a smirk on my face and he could tell I was teasing.

"I'm covered don't worry." He looked over at a table full of people, most where guys and they where huge! There was a really tall girl there and one other tiny girl who was being held by one of the huge guys, they looked cute together.

"Alright then, I will see you later Embry." I waved as I walked over to where my family was sitting, in a far corner away from others, of course. "Hey guys!" Maddy and Blake smiled, Danielle waved, Dillon nodded but Travis had one of those looks on his face.

"Just spit it out Travis, I don't have all day!"

"I don't want you to get messed up in their gang activities, unless you want in a gang?" His voice was lined with venom.

Gang?

Embry was in a gang.

Shit.

**Please review! Sorry if my french grammar sucked, i am so tried right now and i was way to lazy to put it though bon parton. Hope you liked it!  
Swimming Cutie xoxo**


	7. Pure irritation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.  
Yay! Two chapters in one day! And yes i know i have no life, but thats ok with me! Hope you like it!  
This chapter it dedicated to Ali92 since she is always the first to review on every chapter, Thanks Ali92!!! Enjoy!**

**TARA'S POV**  
"Travis, what in the world gives you the idea he is in a gang?" Disbelief coloring my voice, I didn't want to believe him.

"Tara, have you opened your eyes or ears today? No one talks to them," he nodded in the direction of the table I saw early that Embry was now sitting at, "because everyone knows they are not people to mess with! Not to mention all the stuff I have heard about them!"

He was starting to get on my nerves, but I was now noticing how he was some what right. No one was sitting any way near them at all, it was like there was some sort of invisible ring around their table, but they could have their reasons. "And what have you heard?" I raised an eyebrow daring him to make some stuff up about them.

"Well this morning I heard that guy," he pointed to the guy sitting next to Embry, "Paul they said his name was, got suspended over ten times last year but the principle is to scared of them to get rid of him for good. Plus he has already beat one kid today! The there is that Jared," he pointed to the guy holding the girl, "Beat the shit out of some guy for talking to his girlfriend! Poor kids in the hospital right now, with a broken collar bone and a slight concussion."

I didn't want to believe him at all, I mean he could have just made all of that up. I gave him a look that said, 'yea and I am the queen of flipping England', "What? You don't believe me?" I shook my head, "Alright," he turned to face the other four at the table, "Did you guys hear some of that today too?"

They all looked down and shook their heads yes, my mouth fell open. "I wasn't finished either; those are just two of them. The other one I heard of was none other then your new little friend Embry. Turns out he has gotten into some pretty bad fights just for the fun of it; everyone says his anger is not something to mess with. As well he has been with almost every girl in the school, or so I hear from people." I was shaking my head no by now.

"You know just as well as I do that rumors aren't always true. Plus he seemed really nice to me, so you can go and believe all of those rumors if you want, but I'm not going to believe until I have proof." I gave him a look that challenged him to give me some proof, which I knew he had none.

"I have no proof at the moment, but if you believe what you said then why not just go ask them? You could go ask Paul if he has beaten up anyone today." I am competitive and don't back down from a challenge often plus I am very out going, he should have know I would do that no problem.

"Fine, I will. Be back soon." I stood up from our table and started to walk over to their table. It was across the room but it didn't take long for me to get close, now how was I going to ask this?

I guess I am just going to wing it!

"Hey, are you Paul?" I asked in my sweet voice, I only use it when I am talking to people I don't know.

Embry was smiling at my from the other side of this Paul guy, but his smile soon fading when I asked for Paul, and then there was confusion. The guy I was asking look up at me with a very confused expression, "Depends on who is asking."

I rolled my eyes, if he was trying to be scary he needed to try harder, "I am, my name is Tara. I was just wanted to clarify something I heard." He looked at me funny then nodded, "Well I heard you already beat up some kid and I was wonder if that was true or not?"

He raised an eyebrow, and sighed, "And what if I did?"

This time I sighed he was getting on my last nerve, "Can please just give me a yes or no? So I can go back to my table and try to get back all the IQ points I just lost from being near you."

I could hear the other guys at the table snicker at my comment; I noticed Embry smile and try not to laugh.

Paul didn't look happy with comment, "Yes I did, and I would be happy make you the second person."

I think he was still trying to scare me, as if it would work. I snorted, at this attempt at a come back "Yea ok, good luck with that. Now I finally have my answer I'm going back to table, maybe well I am gone you can try to think of a better come back then that one." I waved and looked over at Embry, "See you later Embry."

I walked back over to my table and sat down, all five pairs of eyes were on me as I continued to eat me lunch. The silence last a good five minutes before Dillon decided to say something.

"So? What did he say?" All five of them were looking at when I looked up from the sandwich. I might as well have some fun well telling this story.

"Well it went like this." I went on to explain everything that just happened, but I took the liberty to add in a lot of 'likes' and 'o my gods' basically afterwards I sounded like a cheerleader with a lot of pep in her. Everyone just stared at me, mouths open. No one said anything for over ten minutes, I was expecting Travis to speak first but someone else beat him to it.

"You insulted him?!" Maddy practically yelled at me, she looking at me like I had just tried to eat a chair well playing the piano, "Have you seen the size of that guy!? He could step on you if he wanted!"

And here I though being the drama queen was Danielle's job, looks like Maddy was filling in for her today since she hasn't said anything at all so far. I just rolled my eyes at her and continued eating my lunch; I didn't feel like answering anymore of their questions for now. I took out my ipod and turned the volume up all the way.

_So now your running,  
Its hard to see clearly,  
When I make you angry  
We're stuck in the past  
And now your screaming  
So can you forgive me  
I've treated you badly._

But I'm still here  
Sometimes i wonder  
Why I'm still waiting  
Sometimes I'm shaking  
That's how you make me.  
Sometimes i question why I'm still here  
Sometimes i think I'm going crazy

Can you help me out next time?

And now you wish that you meant something  
and now you wish that you meant something to somebody else.  
Something to somebody else  
and now you wish met someone  
and now you wish that you meant something to somebody else.  
Something to somebody else

A headphone was pulled out of my right ear, I turned to find Danielle looking at me, "The bell rang, and we have class." Sighing I turned off my ipod and went to throw out my stuff.

I had English with Danielle and Travis next, joy. I didn't want to see anywhere Travis, I was in no mood to deal with all of his questions. As we walked into the English I gave the teacher my slip, she signed and pointed to a seat in the back of the room. The desks were set up in pairs of two, the one beside mine was empty so I sat down and waited to see where she would put Danielle and Travis.

After signing their forms she sent them to the two empty desks closes the front, thank god I was free for one whole period! I laid my head down on the books and waited for class to start, I some what like English. It was a really easy subject for me, almost as easy as Music.

I heard the chair next to me move; some one put their stuff down on the next to me. I didn't want to look up because I had a feeling it was going to be Travis, but I decided I might as well talk to him now.

When I looked up though it wasn't Travis' familiar face I saw, but instead it was the face of the on person I didn't think I would have to speak to again after lunch.

Paul stared at me with the same expression I had on my face.

Pure irritation.

**Please review! The more reviews i get the happy i am and the happy i am the faster i right! Thanks for reading!  
Swiming Cutie xoxo**


	8. Blood red

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight!  
Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter! Sorry it was taken me so long to update, i just started a new term in school so i have all new classes.  
Once again i would like to dedicated this to Ali92, since she is always making me laugh with her reviews and always reviews first! Thanks Ali92, hope you enjoy the chapter! **

**TARA'S POV**

"Alright class, I hope to make this year a very enjoyable year for all of us. Our first unit involves a group project! It will take a lot of time to finish so I think we should start today, part of the project involves getting to know your partner very well. So instead of letting you pick your partner, I am just going by the rows, so who ever you sit beside is now your partner!" Ms. Greer was way, way too happy all the freaking time! She is my English teacher and I already know I will not be enjoying this year.

I am stuck with Paul for this project, he already hates me and I already hate him. Sounds peachy doesn't it! I look at him from the corner of my eye, looks like he is just as pleased by the partner thing as I am. It's not fair! Freaking Danielle and Travis already know each inside and out, and here I am stuck with the biggest jerk in school.

"So class I will come around and give each group a different topic, and these projects will no have to be presented. I expect the project to have both points of view, as well as showing that you have learned something about the other person." She finished talking, grabbed some papers off her desk and walked over to the first group.

I looked down at my stuff; there was no way I was going to talk to Paul again unless it was needed. He didn't say anything either, we both sat there in silence and waited for Ms. Greer to come and tell us what the subject of our torture would be. It was a very quiet ten minutes before Ms. Greer's happy high pitched voice ripped though the silence like a knife though butter.

"So Jessica, I know you are new, and I am guessing he hasn't introduced himself yet. So I is will do it for him, this is Paul. Now you two get the subject of different types of music in today's society. Good luck." She put down a stack of papers, and walked away leaving us alone together.

I picked up the papers and started looking though them; I knew this was going to be a fun project since music was my life. The only part that sucked was working with Paul, who hasn't said a word yet. We have to work together and get to know each other so if he doesn't want to talk first then I looks like I will be.

"So, it says we have to talk about at least three different kinds of music. I guess we could include both of our favorites, so what is your favorite genre of music?" I spoke well looking down at the papers; all I got in response was a long sigh from him.

I looked up and he was half glaring at me, I rolled my eyes, "Look, I know we didn't start off on a good foot, but we kinda have to work together so lets just make the best of it?"

"Fine." He sighed, "I don't listen to much music, so I have no idea where to start."

"How do you not listen to music? You must have at least one song you like?"

"Nope, I haven't listened to music in years, I just don't have time."

"Well what did you listen to years ago?"

"I don't remember! It was a long time ago!" He was getting annoyed, I would stop… but this was fun.

"Ok then you must have at least listened to the radio at some point?"

"No, I have no time for stupid things like music!" O no he didn't.

"Stupid!? Music is my life! It is tons of things such as wonderful, marvelous, incredible, magnificent, breathtaking, and spectacular! Stupid does not go on that list! Ever!"

He was staring at with this look, like the one people get when they try to read a sign in a different language, "O I'm sorry, did I use to big of words for you? Do you want to talk slower?"

You know the saying 'don't poke a sleeping bear'; well I just provoked an already angry Paul. He opened his mouth to say something, I am guessing it would be a very colorful something too, but the bell rang.

"Urg! All right, are you free after school?" I raised an eyebrow at him, "To work on this project!" I rolled my eyes but nodded my head yes, "Ok come to Sam and Emily's house after school, here is the address."

He put a piece of paper down on the desk and walked out the door. I put the paper in my pocket, Travis and Danielle were waiting in the front of the room, and Travis was looking very inpatient.

I would tell Danielle about after school with Paul later, right now I was trying to figure out how to get away from Travis after school. This was going to be a challenge!

* * *

The clock was barely moving; I was sitting in my last class of the day, Biology. Beside me Dillon was tapping his pencil in a very annoying manner, and on the other side Travis was still working, he really needs to work on writing faster.

I was all finished my work, it was surprisingly easy. I told Danielle and Maddy about my after school activities for the day, I have yet to inform Travis and I do not plan on telling him what I am actually doing. With the help of Maddy and Danielle, I have the perfect cover story. I would tell him the truth but he didn't even like me talking to Embry, let alone hanging out with Paul, who according to a lot of people is known for having an extremely bad temper and being a player.

Finally the bell sounded, I grabbed my stuff and made my way over to where Maddy and I agreed to meet. You see, we were going to tell everyone that I had joined this music group and the first practice was today, clever I know.

"Hey!" she hugged me from behind and came to stand by side me, "Now look, you know that I can't lie for shit, so you and Danielle will have to do all the talking, ok?"

I nodded, Danielle coming to stand on the other side of me, we started laughing and acting normal.

"Hey guys, I call driving home!" Dillon was standing in the middle of our newly formed circle; he has this thing about driving home. Travis and Blake just shook their heads and rolled theirs eyes but no one said no, so it looks like Dillon is driving them, poor people.

"Well good luck with that. I am going to stay behind, I joined this music group today and the first meeting is in like 10 minutes!" I smile, acting excited. Everyone nodded including Travis, looks like he might start trusting me after all!

They all waved as they walked towards the parking lot to go home. I stood outside the music room waiting to see their cars go by so I could start my walk to Sam and Emily's. I had a general idea where it was so it shouldn't be to hard to find, I knew it was just over a 20 minute walk from here.

"Hey Tara, why are you still here?" I spun around to see who was speaking, but for some reason my mind already knew.

"O…umm…well I am going to walk over to Sam and Emily's to meet Paul." The truth just kind of came out without a second thought. Embry's face twisted into a confused expression.

"You're going to meet Paul at Sam and Emily's?"

**EMBRY'S POV**

"O…umm…well I am going to walk over to Sam and Emily's to meet Paul." Her voice sounded unsure at first but then the rest just seemed to spill out without much thought.

Why was she going to meet him there? He only asked girls that he was seriously interested to come there…I swear to god I will kill him if that is why she is going!!

"You're going to meet Paul at Sam and Emily's? Why?" I tryed to keep my agner from showing in my voice, i seemed to have kept it under wraps since her face didn't show anything different. I needed to know why before I went and ripped him to shreds!

"To work on our English project that we got assigned today." I felt my face turn up into a smile, so she wasn't going for the reason I was thinking of. I mentally let out a sigh of relief, wait does she know how to get there? She is new after all, looks like I get another chance to walk her!

"Well I can walk you there if you want?"

"Sure, I don't really know where I am going anyway." Yes! Score a goal for team Embry! It took all my mentally strength not to break into a touch down dance right then and there, I figure that I stand a better chance if I don't scare her away.

I started walking towards the door, looking back to make sure she was following me and she was so I stopped and opened the door for her. I could see the most beautiful blush creep slowly onto her cheeks as she mumbled a quick thank you. I followed after her and tried to think of something to talk about as we walked, so far I had nothing.

"Do you want to play 20 questions?" Her voice broke though the silence. 20 questions was a really good idea, so I nodded my head. "Ok I will start, ummm, favorite color?"

"Green, yours?"

"Pink, but now you have to ask a different question"

Why didn't I say pink! Damn it! Ok think of a question…Got it! "Favorite type of music?"

"I like everything, but indie rock, rock, and Experimental are my favorites." Note to self: remember that! "Whats your favorite food?"

"I will eat anything you put in front of me, no favorites. What is your favorite flower?" I needed to remember all of these things, this questions was very important.

"Pink and White rose all the way. What's your favorite- O my sweet Jewish banana rolls!" She stopped in the middle of the road and grabbed my hand, pulling herself really close to me. I would have enjoyed this more then anything expect that I could see why she jumped.

On the side of the road, in between in the bushes, you could see a pair of gleaming eyes staring right at us. Not any eyes either, a pair of blood red eyes.

**Please review! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Don't worry there will be more Embry and Tara as we go, i just don't want to rush it. If you have any suggestions also please let me know, i have an idea about where this is going but i only write this for you. Please once again review, let me know what you think about this, and i like all reviews, bad, good or any that have some helpful suggestions!  
Thank you for reading!  
Swimming Cutie xoxo**


	9. Fresh baked cookies

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight!!  
Sorry about the wait, i was away on the weekend. This chapter is short but the next chapter is almost done! Enjoy and this is for everyone who reviewed asking me to update soon!**

**TARA'S POV**

Embry stepped in front of me; I could barely see what was going on now because of how huge he was, it was like looking though a wall, not something that is done easily. His hands started to shake dropping my hand and soon all of him was shaking violently, I was scared when I first saw the eyes but now I was scared stiff. I had no idea what was going on, it isn't everyday you see a pair of blood red eyes watching you from a bush, and a shaking Embry is standing in front of me which means I am even more scared because who knows what the hell happens when he shakes. The more I think about it though not only am I scared for me but I'm also scared for Embry.

I heard muffled laughter coming from the bush in front of us, Embry let out an annoyed sigh and his shaking creased. He moved beside me this time and I saw two boys come out of the woods, they looked a lot like Embry, and maybe there are his brothers? One had red eyes, I am guessing contacts, at least I hope because that would be really freaky.

They had huge smiles on their faces, and they preceded to high five each other, I am really confused. I looked up at Embry hoping to have him explain what in the world was going on, but he was glaring at the two boys. His hands were shaking again, his jaw was tight and his expression scared me shitless.

"Collin, Brady, we need to talk!" He pointed towards the woods. They both rolled theirs but walked back into the woods. Embry turned to look down at my puzzled expression, "Tara, I am so sorry about those two. Give me a second to go talk to them. Be right back!" He walked towards the forest, leaving me on the side of a road. All alone with nothing to do at all expect wait and wonder why the hell those two boys did that?

**EMBRY'S POV (from the ending of the last chapter)**

I moved in front of Tara, getting ready to attack whatever posed a threat to her. Some thing was off though; my nose wasn't burning the way it did when there was a vampire close.

The bushes moved again, this time I catch a glimpse of what was hiding in there. None other then Collin and Brady, Collin had red contacts in. They are both so dead! They could see me glaring at them so they moved out into the open but not without a laugh.

I let out the air I had been holding in with a very aggravated sigh. I moved aside so Tara could see there was no real threat, even though she has no idea what kinds of creature have red eyes. I was still glaring at them, they had no idea how much I was going to hurt them for that stupid stunt.

I felt my hands start to shake with just thinking about them scaring Tara, I clenched my teeth together to regain control before I phased right in front of her.

The thought of phasing so close to her and possible hurting her, pushed me even closer to the edge, increasing my anger with Collin and Brady.

"Collin, Brady, we need to talk!" I pointed to the forest, trying to keep my cool though it was proving to be harder then I thought. They rolled theirs eyes but walked into the woods, they better not make a run for it. I turned to look at Tara; her face was confused, very confused.

"Tara, I am so sorry about those two. Give me a second to go talk to them. Be right back!" I said as I started to walk towards the foods, I felt horrible for leaving her there.

Feeling horrible only added to my anger as I made my way over to where Collin and Brady were sitting by a tree. I walked over and grabbed them both by the shirt, slamming them into the tree behind them. I moved them away from the tree only to slam them back into it harder this time.

"What the fucking hell was that!? Do you have any idea how much you scared her! How much you scared me! Fuck! What was going though you brainless heads?!" I yelled in their faces before dropping them to the ground, my shaking was getting so bad there was no point in fighting the phase that was coming anyway. Quickly I stripped, not wanting to deal with being cloth-less and having to go back to face Tara, that would be a little awkward.

I phased and they followed suit.

_Embry, what is going? Why so hostile towards them? _Quil's thoughts filled my head.

_Yes Embry, what seems to be the problem? _Looks like Sam was there to, good. I let my mind run over everything that just happened.

_Collin! Brady! Why in the world would you do that? _Sam's voice (or I guess thoughts?) was in full Alpha mode. He didn't sound pleased at all.

_It was a dare! I don't back down from dares! _Collin was trying to defend himself to us, like that was going to work. I shoved him pretty hard in the shoulder, causing him to fall over with a whimper.

_Embry, I understand you are anger but please let me deal with this. Go back to see Tara, I will call Emily and make sure there are some fresh baked cookies out waiting. _Sam knew my two weaknesses, Tara and food, in that order to. I nodded and phased back pulling on my shorts; I started walking back to where I left Tara.

**Please review! The next chapter will be done soon and this time it is in some one else POV, not Tara or Embry. Please review, the more reviews i get today the faster i will finished the chapter!  
Thank you for reading!  
Swimming Cutie xoxo**


	10. Selene Rose

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed! This chapter is in Maddy's POV (Tara youngest sister)though at the end it is in Tara's POV again. The **_**Italics** _**are for flash backs! Enjoy! **

**MADDY'S POV  
****(Just after Tara left school)**

I didn't know that La Push high had a music group, I wonder if they have an art club to!? I was going to question Danielle about this but she gave me one of those looks that said 'Ask anything and you will die, I'll explain later'.

She has a lot of those looks and last time I ignored one I ended up ruining her big surprise for Dillon and let's just say that all of my art supplies went missing for a week or two and came back in less in then perfect condition.

Danielle and I waved goodbye to the guys and made our way over to our car. Once in side she turned up the radio, guess I will have to wait for my explanation.

_She's out of luck and out of hope and out of cigarettes  
misunderstood with naked pictures on the internet  
her social deviance is teasing me I know what I want_

and I'm really gonna really let her know (woah)  
that I like her but I just don't care enough  
to fool around with love

yeah my babies pretty as a car crash  
sexy as the stinger of a hornet in your arm  
just another modern swinger  
screaming catch me if you can with a cigarette in hand  
and it's love  
its heavy and it hurts and its love

Finally Danielle turned the music down, "Ok I am only going to explain this once and you can not tell the guys! Got it?" I nodded; I figure this has something to do with a guy, "Ok well you know how Tara said she was going to a music club thing?" I nodded again, "well that was a lie, see she got this project she needs to work on but her partner is not someone Travis would want her near let alone going over to his house."

"Who's her partner?" It was hard to guess since there are a lot of guys Travis don't want her near, like every male in the school for that matter. He is way to over protective; we will have to work on that.

"Remember at lunch when Travis was talking about that gang? And Tara went to ask that guy of he had been in any fights today?"

I remembered that guy, he was some hot but also so big he could step on me at the same time, "Yea, the huge guy at the other table…Wait, is he her partner?!"

"Yup, why else would I have mentioned him? Anyway, as you can tell she didn't inform Travis of where she was going so we need to make sure he doesn't find out. I know he will be beyond pissed off about being lied to plus the fact that she is at some guy's house just makes it even worse. So no talkie about it, got it?" Her voice was almost pleading; everyone in the family knew that I could only keep secrets when I wanted to. I wanted to keep this secret so no problem there.

"Yup got it!" I said just as we pulled up into the drive way, grabbing my stuff I headed inside and straight up to my room.

I put my school stuff away and walked over to where I kept all of my art stuff, my room needed some more of me in it and I figure that painting parts of it would do the trick. I started painting flowers on the walls, first some lilies, then some roses. I started painting some music notes to, I realized the music notes reminded me of Tara and the flowers Danielle. I decided to paint things that reminded me of the guys to, for Travis I painted the silhouette of someone playing soccer and then one of some one playing hockey too. For Dillon I painted –

"Maddy!! Come on! We are playing a card game and we need you to play!" Dillon yelled up the stairs.

"I need you on my team!" Blake yelled right after him. I am good at cards for some strange reason; they all want me on their team. I smirked, putting my paint brush down and walked over to my door grabbing my cell phone on the way.

"Coming!" I yelled as I walked down the stairs. One thing that is awesome about having a big family that is awesome is that it isn't very hard to listen in on their conversations because they are all so loud.

"Blake, we aren't playing on teams' dude." Travis was trying to explain to Blake that since there was only five us in the house that we couldn't play in teams.

"I know, but come on we all know that cards are not my strong suit!" Ok well he had a point there, Blake sucked at cards unless it was like poker or something.

I walked in to the living room; they were all sited around a table that had three decks of cards on it, "What game you guys wanna play?" I sat down beside Danielle and Blake, he was shuffling the cards.

"Well we were thinking of playing crazy eights, you in?"

"Yea sounds good to me." Blake dealt out the cards and we started to play.

We were all laughing from something Dillon had said when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out, Tara was calling.

"Hey guys I will be right back, I have to take this." I took my phone and walked out of the room and their hearing range too. I flipped open my phone, "Hey Tara."

"Hey Maddy, can you do me a huge favor?"

"Yea sure, what is it?"

"I forgot to feed the dog this morning he must be hungry. Can you hurry and feed him?" Aww yes, the code we made up years ago for when we want some one to pick us up with out us feeling bad about leaving.

"Of course I can, just give me a minute. Talk later Tara."

"Ok bye Maddy and Thanks!" I hung up and made my way back to the living room.

"Hey guys, that was Tara and she asked me to go pick her up from the school so deal me out." I lied without any hesitation, which was a first.

"I might as well come with you, deal me out to." Shit, Travis wanted to come. _Think fast Maddy, think!!_

"Umm…well you might not want to because well you see…" _Think Maddy think!_ O got it; "On the way we have to make a stop at the drug store…"He stilled looked confused, time to go into detail, "You know to pick up some stuff…. Female stuff... For that time of the month."

His face turned bright red and he sat back down, "Ooo… well then ….I will just stay here…then." He stumbles out his words and I smirked, today was a good day for lying.

**TARA'S POV  
****(From after Embry left her on the road)**

Embry wasn't in the woods long, only five minutes or so but I was bored. The side of the road is not a very entertaining place; there weren't even cars to look at. Once he came out of the woods we started walking again, we also started asking another 20 questions.

"What is your favorite sport?" He had already asked me every question you can think of, and I don't play every many sports.

"Umm, probably swimming since that is about the only sport I don't suck at." I didn't ask him any questions since he only wanted to hear my answers.

"What is your middle name?"

"Selene Rose, I have two."

"And here we are and please don't stare at Emily." We were standing out side of a small yellow cottage, it was very charming. I nodded and we walked up the steps to the door Embry held it open for me, once I stepped inside the whole charming outside wasn't close to what I was seeing now.

Every inch had a huge guy in it; they all had to be over 7 feet tall and they all looked like Embry, I thought I had a lot of siblings! There was the girl I saw at lunch, along with the tall girl, and one young girl, probably only 4 or 5. Another girl came out with a tray of cookies in hand, she must be Emily because I could see the three long pink scars that ran down her face and arm, but she was still beautiful.

She walked over and greeted us, offering cookies I said no but Embry might as well have taken the whole plate. I was introduced to everyone, there were 16 people there and as it turns out only this cute kid named Seth and the tall girl named Leah were actually siblings.

Paul came out of the kitchen, dragging me to a room where he said we could work without interruption. The bedroom was tiny but it had enough room for us to work, I pulled out my stuff and we started to work again. Paul still didn't have any taste in music so I played him some songs on my Ipod and asked him what he thought.

He liked most of it but there were some songs he just laughed at, and I can't blame him, those ones sucked. We were working fine, only a few arguments here and there when he came over to look at something and sat beside me on the bed that was in the room.

That's when my mind flashed back to Max.

_He moved closer and closer until he was almost in my lap, I didn't mind, like I said he was a brother, some one to be trusted. Or so I thought. _

No, this isn't like that…No.

_He pushed me backwards on the bed and his hands found their way up my shirt well his lips found mine. I tried to push him off but he was to strong, my head was screaming at me –_

I got up, telling him I needed to use the bathroom. With that I felt the room, running to the bathroom, once the door was shut I took out my phone and dialed Maddy's number. I knew Danielle would have told her what was going on. I needed to go home and calm myself down.

"Hey Tara" Yea she knew about where i was, I could tell.

"Hey Maddy, can you do me a huge favor?" I was almost whispering, I didn't want anyone to hear me, I wanted to leave but I would feel bad if I just left.

"Yea sure, what is it?" I hope she remembers the code we made it since I was about to use it.

"I forgot to feed the dog this morning he must be hungry. Can you hurry and feed him?" please remember Maddy please!

"Of course I can, just give me a minute. Talk later Tara." Thank god, she remembered!

"Ok bye Maddy and Thanks!" I hung up, and breathed a sigh of relief. Now all I have to do is go back and wait for her to call and tell me she is on her way because I was needed at home or something stupid. This plan always worked. The only thing that could cause a problem was if she told Travis she was coming to get me because I knew he would want to come, but I am sure she could think of some lie to tell so he wouldn't want to come along.

**Please Review!  
Swimming Cutie xoxo**


	11. Sitting in silence

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.  
Sorry about the wait and how short this chapter too! I am stuck, i know where i want the story to go but the problem is finding a way for it to get there. I will work on it, and thanks to everyone who reviewed. Specail thanks goes out to Ali92 once again who always reviews and talks to me as well! Thanks Ali92, you always seem to make my day. Enjoy.**

**EMBRY'S POV**

Emily was talking about something but I was not listening, my ears were upstairs with Tara and Paul. I know it sounds creepy to be listening to them but I don't trust Paul's temper at all, she could say anything and he could go off.

Tara just got back from the bathroom but I couldn't hear them talking anymore, that was strange. My paranoid side took over and I made my way towards the stairs.

"Embry, where are you going?" Emily called out after me.

"Just…umm... going upstairs?" I would tell her the real reason but I know she would tell me not to go.

"Embry, come sit down. You are not going up there to check on them, she is fine." Emily always believed in Paul more then the rest of us. I stopped walking up the stairs and turned around.

"But Em, I can't hear them anymore, god knows what Paul did or has done by now. She could be hurt, scared or anything for that matter." Ok, so I did sound like a whiney three year old but I was scared that she wasn't safe up there.

"Give him some credit, he isn't some crazy manic bent on scaring imprints you know. He is a nice person, and he wouldn't harm her because he knows that you would be beyond anger like you were with Collin and-" She was cut off by the door bell, sighing she stood up and made her way over to the door.

I walked back down from the stairs deciding that Emily would want to continue talking after she was finished with who ever was at the door. Staring at the wooden table was not interesting enough so I listened to Emily talk to the stranger at the door.

Well I thought they were a stranger until I heard them introduce themselves, it was Maddy, Tara's friend from school. I wonder why she is here. Only one way to find out I guess, I walked over to the door and saw I Maddy's eyes flicker to me before looking back at Emily.

"O Embry, this Maddy. She is here to pick up Tara; can you go get her please?" Emily asked me after introducing me to Maddy, even though I already knew her. I nodded, finally I was going to get to see her again, and it was hard being so close to her and not being able to see her.

**TARA'S POV**

Sitting in silence with Paul wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, it was a very comfortable silence. I had all my stuff packed expecting Maddy to be here soon. In our car there was a GPS and it could track down our cell phones, I know cool right? Paul and I haven't talked since I came back from the bathroom. I didn't sit on the bed beside him again; scared that another unwanted memory might come back. I was sited on the floor when I heard the door bell ring, finally Maddy got here and I was relieved to go home and block out the memoires but I also had fun with Paul. He is my kind of person, the kind of person I can say sarcastic remarks to with out having to worry about offending him and some one who isn't afraid to make a sarcastic mark back.

Heavy foot steps were coming up the stairs, probably to tell me my sister was here. Oo yea they don't know she is my sister. We do look a lot alike but I guess they haven't noticed yet, maybe they will notice when I stand beside her.

The door opened and an eager looking Embry notify me that Maddy was down stairs waiting to drive me home. I don't understand his expression, was he happy I was leaving? That had to be it; why else would he look excited about the news he came to share.

Nodding I stood up and walked down the stairs behind him, feeling some what offend that he wanted me to leave. Standing the door talking to Emily was Maddy, she looked really comfortable talking to a complete stranger, but I can't blame her Emily was the nicest person I have meet.

We said our goodbyes and drove home, it seems to take every long but then again I walked here so I wouldn't know. I told Maddy about my flash back on the way home and she said it would just take some time to get use to new people and that there was nothing to worry about. I knew she was right because there was no way I would stick around in a situation like the one in Paris again, I would be running like hell in the opposite direction.

_From ocean to sky  
Summer and fall  
I have been there though it all  
From laughing and crying  
To pain that comes easy  
From shades of gray meaning  
That turn out so sweetly  
I wonder when  
I wonder what I'll find..._

_I look up to the sun  
It only hurts my eyes  
Maybe it's the answer  
I've been wanting in disguise  
The more you are with me  
The more that I'm alone  
I don't need the answer I already know_

_Subtle and grace  
Desperate for change  
My hand moves away  
Melt dry eyes for days  
Something's not right  
Smiles and tantrums  
Hit the ground running  
It's all over and been done  
I wonder when  
I wonder I'll find..._

Once we got home I was still pretty upset about everything that had happened at Emily's from the flash back to Embry wanting me to leave. I knew someone was bound to notice this so I had to come up with a good excuse if I wanted to make sure I didn't drop any hints about where I really was.

"Hey Tara, why so down?" Dillon asked me from where he was stationed at the sink, looks like his night to do the dishes. I really should have thought of my excuse on the way home, but now looks like a good time to make one up.

"Well…at the music group thingy, umm…when I was playing…I kinda messed up and people started laugh." Sure, that was believable. I think.

He nodded, buying it thankfully, "Well maybe you just need some cheering up? I think I can help with that." I raised an eyebrow at him, not understanding what he was going to do.

An evil smirk spread across his face before reliving the sprayer hose from the sink that he had been hiding behind his back. O god, "You wouldn't dare. Dillon I swear to god if you even-"

Too late, he sprayed me and then turned his aim to Maddy who was laughing at me. Neither Maddy nor I were going to take this sitting down so we both ran to the sink and started throwing water at Dillon.

Soon Danielle, Travis and Blake came down stairs to see what was causing all the noise and they got sucked into our water fight. One of the most amusing things ever is having a water fight with 6 people but of course these things have to end.

"What in the WORLD are you DOING IN MY KITCHEN!?" My mother's voice silenced the laughter in a spilt second. Shit, we are in trouble.

**Ok so yes, this chapter is mostly a fuller. I am sorry but hopefully i will have my shit together by the next chapter. Please Review and let me know what you think of this chapter, if you think it sucked let me know, because i can't disagree. This chapter isn't my best work but i felt bad for making you guys wait! **

**Thanks for reading, until next time.  
Swimming Cutie xoxo**


	12. I cannot find a way to describe it

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!  
SOrry for the wait guys, but i updated as soon as i had time! This chapter is short but i am almost done the next so no worry. Enjoy and thank you to everyone who reviewed. Specail thanks to Ali92 and I am switzerland! Both read all of my stories and i thank you both for reviewing for all chapters! Enjoy.**

**TARA'S POV**

"I am so bored it should be a crime! Argg! We need something to do." Danielle and Maddy were sitting on the floor beside my bed, since we weren't allowed to leave the house for the next 2 days. My mother did find it funny that we were all soaked but the plate that seemed to break during our little water fight that she didn't find so funny. Luckily though yesterday was Friday, I still have no idea why they start school on a Friday here but they do, so we were punished over the weekend. Wait, that isn't lucky.

Danielle was still complaining about having nothing to do, and I can't blame her. I was so bored I might just try to eat my own arm for something to do. Ok, not really, I am rather fond of my arm and I would like to keep it.

"Danny, we are all bored. But there is nothing to do; the guys are all in Dillon and Blake's room being bored just like us." Maddy was getting annoyed; our favorite stuff was taken away for the two days. Such as Maddy's art stuff, my music stuff including guitars and ipod, Danielle's magazines and laptop, Travis' sport gear and work out stuff, Blake's and Dillon's video games.

Life is beyond boring without music, I have nothing to do! It is Saturday so I can't go to school and I can't go out anywhere. I am free on Monday, which might as well be years away with the way time is moving today, slow.

Life currently sucked!

_I __cannot find a way to describe it  
It's there inside all I do is hide  
I wish that it would just go away  
what would you do you do if you - if you knew  
what would you do?_

All the pain falling in  
All the signs lead back to you  
Back to whats never said  
Back and forth - inside my hand  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable - come and take me away

Stupid small evil box! Shut up! I hate alarm clocks, you have to move to turn them off and I didn't feel like moving at all. Maybe if I just lay here it will magically turn it self off.

"Tara! God, turn this shit off! It has been playing that song for ten minutes and I am trying to do my hair!" Danielle stormed into my room; walking straight over to here the evil box lay. She grabbed it hard, yanking the cord from the wall and throwing it on the floor. "We are leaving for school in half an hour so you might want to get your lazy ass out of bed!" With a finally glare she left again, not closing the door I may add.

Slowly I sat up, I was so tried moving seemed like a huge deal.

Another stupid and pointless Monday morning, I hate getting up on Mondays. I swung my legs over the edge of my bed, looking around me room trying to decide what to wear. I walked across the wood floor grabbing some random clothes from the closet on my way to the bathroom; I was not going to school without a shower.

My cold shower only lasted 5 minutes since I need to eat breakfast before we left still. After getting dressed, putting my wet hair up and putting some make up, I went downstairs to see everyone sitting around the table eating breakfast. Danielle was still pissed off because yesterday she snapped at Blake and threw his homework all over the floor and mom told her she wouldn't get her stuff back until Tuesday now.

"Morning. You might want to turn down the volume on your alarm clock; it was so loud I could hear it from down here." Travis said, at least that's what I think he said. His mouth was stuffed with pancakes. I just nodded eating my cereal; I was in way a morning person.

"O, I am trying out for soccer today after school so I won't need a ride home." Travis still had pancakes in his mouth but now I could understand him. Dillon nodded but Blake seemed a tad bit confused.

"What about after practice? How are you going to get home?" Blake questioned him, still a confused expression playing on his features.

"I figure I could run, or I will just call one of you guys to come get me." Everyone snorted, like that was going to happen. We had just- minus Danielle…aha poor her- got all of our favorite stuff back, there was no way we were going to give anytime with it to go get him.

After I finished my food, Maddy and Danielle were already done and ready go, we left. The guys were probably going to be late since they hadn't let yet, but that wasn't my problem.

Just too clear things up, I am usually kinder but I haven't got to play any music for the last two days! My nerves are a little fried so I will be much happy when music class starts, even though Embry is in that class. I haven't forgotten how happy he was for me to leave the other day, but at least I learned that Paul could make a good friend once we get past the bickering.

I had music second today, great. First I have to deal with Bio, not that I don't enjoy that class really I do, I just want to play some music! After visiting my locker I made my way over to the Bio room. I was staring at the floor the whole time so it surpised me when I bumped into a wall, not any wall either but a very warm hall. Before I could fall over to strong warm hands caught me and set my straight up again. Picking up the things I dropped from the floor I noticed Embry was the one who caught me.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention." I had all of my things off the floor and back in my arms.

"Nah its ok, don't worry. I am a bit like a wall, hard to avoid." He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. Something must be wrong, usually when he smiles his light up making me feel all warm inside but this time it was like he was carved from stone. "Well I have class so I guess I will see you later."

He walked away leaving me feeling confused and unhappy. Something was wrong, I knew it but I don't think he was going to tell what it was. Shrugging I walked to the Bio, I would talk to him during music.

No one else was in the bio room yet so I sat down and took out my bio book and started to read from where we left off last time. I know, kinda geeky but I was bored.

I heard two more people enter, looking up I noticed they looked a lot like Embry and Paul. I wonder who they are, maybe brothers. Whatever, that is the least of my problems.

I started reading again but they made it increasingly hard with their talking and I mean very loud talking.

"Quil, I mean come on. Did you see the look on Embry's face Friday when she came over! It was pure dislike, and I can't blame him either she seems like a bitch!"

Where they talking about me? I listened closer, no longer paying attention to my Bio book.

"Tell me about it Jake. By the he was looking at her I think he would have gladly swallowed a flaming knife then have to be near her again. Though, I think everyone agrees, even Emily and she likes everyone. This girl has a talent, making the most and caring people hate her just by seeing her."

I knew Embry was happy for me to leave, but to that extent!? I thought we were becoming good friends! Though, it would explain the way he was acting in the hall today. But Emily! I could fell my eyes pricking, I refused to cry though. I wonder if they know I am here or if that is the whole point.

**Sorry about the ending, but i am almost done the next chapter so no worry there. Please review and i might finish the next chapter early! **

**Thanks for reading  
Swimming Cutie xoxo**


	13. Follow my directions

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.  
So here it is! And there is another surpise POV in this chapter as well. Enjoy! Once again special thanks to Ali92 who always reviews, and i do mean always! Thanks! and once again Enjoy. **

**EMBRY'S POV**

After Tara left I remembered that the girl i had to do the English project was coming over today, great. She was the most popular girl in school and has been flirting with me over two months now. I have a feeling this was going to be somewhat awkward.

As if on cue the door bell rang, I cringed. Emily gave me a look but seemed to understand I wasn't going to answer the door so she walked over and opened the door. Everyone was sitting in the kitchen with me, even Paul had come down stairs.

"Dude, I feel so bad for you." Quil whispered so low she had no chance go hearing.

"I have an idea; we could pretend that the house is being invaded by evil sheep lovers and that if she doesn't leave they will turn her into a goat." Jake whispered, we all turned to look at him, "What? She seems stupid enough to believe it."

Sadly he was right. I have meet chairs with a higher IQ then this girl, even her name screamed bimbo. Paris. Like that stupid hotel girl, well this girl might as well be her twin, minus the money that is.

"Dude? Goats? I thought you said sheep lovers?" I thought Quil learned by now that when Jake says something stupid you just leave it alone and don't ask questions because the answers only seem to confuse you more.

"I did! Like the sheep lovers would turn her into a sheep! She would make all sheep look stupid, and the sheep lovers wouldn't want that. If they are going to take over the world they need to be feared and a girly pink sheep that only thinks about herself oo and shoes would not fit into their plan for world domination!" You see what I mean, and he wonders why I never ask him for help.

"Embry? Paris is here, you might want to start on you project." Emily came back into the kitchen with Paris following close behind her. Paris came over, grabbing my hand and pulling to towards the stairs. As we walked away I got a glimpse of Emily's face and she had one of those 'she is really that stupid' looks on her face. I coughed trying to cover my laugh, even Emily thought this girl was stupid, and Emily never thinks that about people.

She dragged me into the same room Tara and Paul were just in, the room still smelled as wonderful as Tara. Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad if I could sit here and breathe in her scent the whole time-

"So…like what is this project like about?" Of course Paris' high squeaky voice had to ruin all hope of a nice peaceful time. Looking over at her I could see she was trying very hard to flirt but unfortunately for her she had no hope in hell.

"We have to make a report about different groups in high school." I explained, my tone was one that would be used when explaining to a kinder gardener that blue and red make purple and no you can't eat the paint.

"So like you mean people like me? The most like popular girl in the school?" She moved closer as she said this. Why in the world does she feel the need to say like after every word? God this was going to be hell!

* * *

I have been sitting her for the last half an hour and Pairs is stilling trying to flirt. You'd think that after ten minutes of no success she would get the hint and leave me alone. But no, she doesn't have enough IQ points to understand that.

"Well, I think we got a lot of work done, might as well call it a day." I stood up and tried to make my way over to the door, key word tried. She grabbed my wrist and pulled my back down onto the bed. Sure, I was stronger then she but she isn't supposed to know that and she caught me by surprise.

"We could take a break." She whispered very low in my ear, I think she is trying to be sexy or something…ewww. "You know, I am so much better then that little girl you have hanging around with at school." So she saw me with Tara, I think some one is jealous.

"Look, Tara is my friend so back off." Keeping myself as calm as possible I tried to find a way to explain about Tara. The best thing I could say was we were friends, for now at least.

"You were, look Embry you belong with someone like me not her. So let me make this clear. I see you talking to that no body again and her life will become hell." She was still whispering so low I knew the pack below couldn't hear her.

"You can't do that" I hissed though clenched teeth. This girl was testing my control and I don't know how much longer I can hold it. How dare she threaten Tara!?

"I am the most popular girl in school, spreading a nasty rumor about her would be cake. And why stop at one rumor, I could spread a lot everyone will believe me over her. So if you don't want her to be humiliated in front of the whole school then maybe you should just follow my directions."

That was it; I pushed passed her knocking her over and went straight into the bathroom.

**JAKE'S POV**

Quil was still questioning me about the sheep lovers; I mean come on it isn't that hard to understand.

"So like you mean people like me? The most like popular girl in the school?" wow, even down here her voice still makes me want to hide in a closet with cotton balls stuffed in my ears. Poor Embry, he has to actually talk her.

Quil and me got some popcorn then went into the living room; it was right below the room Paris and Embry were in. I wanted a front row seat for this; it was going to be so funny!

After ten minutes the whole pack was in there with us, eating my popcorn I may add! We were all laughing at Paris since she never seemed to give up on Embry. She was still flirting with him; she can not take a hint.

"Embry" I think she was trying to purr in a sexy way but to me she just sounded like a drowning cat. "What group do you belong in? La Push High's hottest?" ok I can feel the uncomfortable-ness from down here.

"No, I don't really have a group. I just hang with the guys downstairs." He is so lame; we all bust out laughing at the hottest comment kinda forgetting he could hear us. "Even though they need to learn how to their own MIND THEIR OWN BUSSINESS!"

They had been up there almost half an hour now, god that must be boring and by the way she was talking also very uncomfortable.

"Well, I think we got a lot of work done, might as well call it a day." Sounds like Embry had finally had enough of this. Sad, because I had nothing better to do with my time then listen to this.

"We could take a break." She must be whispering since it was hard to hear her. There was some more talking but I couldn't make out what she was saying.

"Look, Tara is my friend so back off." I heard Embry hiss, apparently what ever she said about Tara pissed him off.

More talk and then after a faint thud we heard the bathroom door slam.

Minutes later Paris came down the stairs, once again trying to look sexy. It was quit but we could hear the faint sound of Embry in the bathroom pacing around chanting, "I will not throw up, phrase or kill her on the spot. I will not throw up, phrase or kill her on the spot." I was really funny to listen to him talk to himself. All of us were coughing trying to hide your laughter.

"Bye guys." The second she closed the door everyone burst into laughter, even Emily was laughing.

* * *

It was Monday, great. I had bio first with Quil so at least I had some one to talk to in class and annoy the teacher with. On Friday when Embry finally came down from the bathroom he explained everything that happened, and we all agreed that Paris would pay for that one way or another.

"Hey dude." I called as he came and sat down beside me. I knew he wanted to talk more about Paris since at Sam's we weren't allowed to talk about her for some reason.

"Hey Jake, so did you see Embry? He seemed upset, I wonder why?" And everyone thought I was the stupid one, wow Quil.

"Quil, I mean come on. Did you see the look on Embry's face Friday when she came over! It was pure dislike, and I can't blame him either she seems like a bitch!"

"Tell me about it Jake. By the he was looking at her I think he would have gladly swallowed a flaming knife then have to be near her again. Though, I think everyone agrees, even Emily and she likes everyone. This girl has a talent, making the most and caring people hate her just by seeing her." He seemed to finally catch on to what I was talking about.

I noticed there was someone else in the Bio room, but she wouldn't have any idea what we were talking about.

**So there is the reason for the last chapter, i hope it didn't disapointent anyone. I just couldn't make myself have them hate Tara, but some one had to so why not Paris. And sorry for any Paris Hilton lovers out there, i am just not a fan. please review. **

**Thanks for reading!  
Swimming Cutie xoxo**


	14. Stupid voice of reason

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!  
I am so beyond sorry about not updating soon but FF was having some issues as i am sure you are all aware of. I just got home actaully i was away and i couldn't post the chapter before i left! I am so sorry about the wait. I hope you all enjoy and once again i want to thank everyone who reviewed or added this story to their story alert or favorite story. Enjoy!**

**TARA'S POV**

"Alight, class stop talking so we can start today's work." The teacher's monotone voice called the noisy class to attention.

I finally got my emotions in check again so no one could tell what I was really feeling inside. I don't know why finding out that Embry hated me seemed to cut me so deep. I was never really made of fun but I always knew who hated me and it never seemed to bother me, even when I found out that one of my best friends hated my guts I was better off then this. The part that was bothering my though was I had no idea why it was hurting so much, I just meet him last week right?

A work sheet was passed back to me snapping my attention back to the present. Glancing at the paper I noticed I already knew everything on there. I pulled out my ipod, silence was beyond boring.

_All the girls and the boys  
and people making noise  
just let me hear you shout -  
Bring 'em out! Bring 'em out!  
Pump up your fist  
If you twist like this  
'Til the lights go out -  
Bring 'em out! Bring 'em out!_

All the girls and the boys  
And people making noise  
Just let me hear you shout  
Bring 'em out! Bring 'em out!  
Pump up your fist  
If you twist like this  
'Til the lights go out  
Bring 'em out! Bring 'em out!

Katie,  
I don't know why I even try  
'Cause lately  
You're always out with other guys  
Pretty baby  
Don't you know I'll treat you right  
I'll go crazy  
If you pass me up tonight

"Hey Tara, did you get the answer for number one…though 25." Dillon leaned over pulling out one of my headphones and took a look at my paper, not even waiting for an answer.

"Yea, give me like 5 minutes and I will the rest done too." He smirked, looking back at his own paper. Obviously content that he wouldn't have to doing any work this period, like I was going to let him off that easy.

All six of us were smart, but Dillon didn't really care enough to try so he always asked me for my answers and of course I always gave them to him. I learned that if I don't lend him my answers –his words not mine! I don't understand how I am lending him answers if he isn't giving them back? – That I become his new favorite person to prank. I was laughed at for a week when he 'accidently' dyed my hair purple, my whole head.

True to my word after five minutes I was done the page, this teacher really needs to make harder questions. Dillon's hand shot across my page blocking my view of my finished paper where I was trying to write my name. I quickly smacked his hand away, holding up one finger to face signaling that he could have my page when I was done with my name. His face twisted into a very funny pouty expression.

"But Tara, you said." If you have promised a three year old something and then not followed though with that promise then you know the sound of the voice I just heard. Silently laughing I slowly wrote my full name across the page.

Tara Selena Rose Flynn

Once again slowly, just to annoy him, I handed him the page but when his hand firmly gripped on the other side of the page I didn't release my hold on the paper, instead I held on tighter. He pulled on his side harder this time trying to pry the paper from my hands, once he was using a lot of strength I let go.

Naturally he went flying backwards of his chair causing a pretty loud noise to break though the silence in the class room. Every head swiveled around looking for the source of the loud noise, all eyes landing on my brother who was lying on the floor with a dumb found expression playing on his features.

Travis, who had just looked up in time to see Dillon's falling body hit the floor was now laughing so hard that no noise was actually being made, he was just sitting there shaking. Soon every person in the class was laughing; lucky for us the teacher had left the room because if he was here to see there would trouble for-

"Is there a problem back there Travis?" The teacher's voice rang over the many laughing students, I may have spoke to soon. Travis' laughter to crease but it fueled my amusement even more. I don't think the teacher even noticed Dillon laying on the floor laughing at Travis since he didn't do anything yet he was the one who got in trouble.

"No, there isn't a problem sir. Sorry to disrupt your class." Positioning himself so his back was straight and his face was blank while he answered the question like the good little boy he was.

"Kiss ass." Dillon muttered from the floor as he proceeds to try and right himself again. Just as he gets himself sited in his chair again the bell rings.

"That page will be for homework for those of you who didn't finish." Dillon quickly grabbed his things including my paper and bolted out the door before I had the chance to take back my paper.

Sighing at the child like qualities of my brother, I can't complain too much though since I seem to posses the same qualities. I have music next which is both good and bad at the same time, good because I can't wait to play some music! Bad because Embry is in that class, I guess I can just not talk to him, after the way he acted this morning I would be doing him a favor.

I stopped at my locker only to find Maddy leaning against, this isn't good. She can always tell my mood no matter how good I am at hiding things, she always knows. I try to erase all thought of Embry from my mind, hoping she won't catch on.

"Tara? Whats wrong?" Damn, I swear that kid is psychic or something!

"Nothing." I answer quickly and open my locker with out making any eye contact with her. I turn to shut my locker but I am met by her 'do you honestly believe I am not dense?' expression. I might as well spill the beans to some one; quickly as I can I tell her everything that happened in Bio before Dillon and Travis came in.

"I have one word for that kid, Jack ass!" Maddy looked royally pissed, not a good thing because when she gets mad there is only thing you can do and that would be hide.

"Maddy please calm down. First off jack ass is two words", she rolled her eyes at me, "and second I don't care at all. Not my problem."

She snorted, "O please Tara, I don't believe that for my life I know you- " the warning bell cut her off, I only had five minutes to get to the music room.

Waving quickly before she could finish her sentence I half ran half walked to the music room. I took a seat in the back and watched everyone else file into the room. I didn't notice Embry but this one blond girl gave my a death stare when she walked in, wonder what is shoved up her ass?

**EMBRY'S POV**

I haven't got to see Tara since she left one Friday and I do honestly believe that I will explode if I don't see her soon. We have music together next so at least I am guaranteed to see her beautiful face soon. Glancing at the clock I notice music doesn't start for another ten minutes; I could just go to her locker and see if she is there. I am so brilliant, others must be jealous.

As I approach her locker I notice she isn't alone, Maddy is there talking to her and she looks concerned. Picking up my pace I get with in hearing range quickly and start listen so I can find out what is bothering my Tara. _She isn't yours dumb ass, god you are barley her friend as it is. _Stupid voice of reason.

"Nothing." I am guessing Maddy asked Tara what was bothering her. I knew right away that answer was fake; I can only hope Maddy does to. I don't know Tara well enough yet to ask her, so it looks like Maddy is my only hope.

"Fine, I will tell you just stop staring at me like that. Ok so I went to Bio early this morning because I got bored, but on the way I ran into Embry."

"O, that guy from Friday?" Maddy cut her off. I was worried now, was I the reason Tara was upset? I moved closer, hiding behind a corner that was only three lockers away from Tara's and yes I know this because I counted before.

"Yes, the guy from Friday. Anyway he seemed really cold, and not temperature wise but more like cold towards me. I didn't think much of since you know he could just be having an off day. That is until I got to Bio, at first I was all alone but then this two guys came in. I didn't pay them any attention and continued to read my Bio text book, but then i overheard them talking and the stuff they said… It shouldn't have hurt as much as it does, I mean I only meet him last week but it feels like their words cut deeper then I knew they could." I was beyond furious with these two guys, what had they said about her? I needed names.

"What did they say?"

"They said something along the lines of: Did you see the look on Embry's face Friday when she came over! It was pure dislike, and I can't blame him either she seems like a bitch! That's what one said anyways, the second responded by saying; Tell me about it, by the he was looking at her I think he would have gladly swallowed a flaming knife then have to be near her again. Though, I think everyone agrees, even Emily and she likes everyone. This girl has a talent, making the most caring people hate her just by seeing her." Tara finished repeating their conversation, but sadly with no names included.

They had to be someone from the pack since they said they saw my face, but wait my face had no look of dislike when Tara came. The only time on Friday where my face even came close to dislike was when Paris came over and…Wait! They must have been talking about Paris and Tara heard wrong! Shit!

"These two guys, who where they? Names? And also some one else could have the name Embry, I mean they could have been talking about anyone." Maddy seemed concerned and very anger at the moment. Sadly I am the only Embry in La Push so it was me there were talking about.

"I think their names where Quil and Jake." JAKE AND QUIL! They are so dead next time I see them. Actually I think I will see them right now, before class.

I can't believe they were talking about Paris right in front of her that is just so plain stupid and they can't use the 'I didn't know it was her' excuse either. I have thinking about her all the time, even some of the newest members the pack would be able to pick her out in a crowd from miles away!\ Didn't they know that Tara would get them all wrong? I had to figure out how to explain this to her without telling her I eavesdropped. Fantastic for me, o and don't forget that if Paris sees me talk to Tara her social life is screwed. Hell, I might as well take over Russia well I attempt to do the impossible.

**Please review! I am almost done the next chapter, and the more reviews i get the faster the chapter will be posted. Though it will still be posted even if no one reviews, which i do hope will not happen. **

**Thanks for reading.  
Swimming Cutie xoxo**


	15. It happens

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.  
So here is chapter 15, it is mostly just fluff but the next chapter will have more important things in it! Thanks to Ali92 once againg for reviewing minutes after i posted! So this chapter is for you Ali92! Enjoy!!**

**TARA'S POV**

Class was just about to start and no sign of Embry still, maybe he went home sick. That would explain his behavior this morning, yea he could have been sick. _Except for those two guys in Bio, don't forget about them_. O shut up and let me pretend.

"Ok class, please quite down and listen. Today I want you to find a partner and play a song for the class. In each group I want some one who can play an instrument and a singer. The song is a group choice; it can be anything as long as we keep it school rated please. The computers are open so you may look for lyrics, notes, or chords. Now please go find your partner and start. You only have one hour to get ready."

The teacher seemed to be very excited about this. I can't blame her it sounds like a lot of fun except I don't have anyone to pair up with, I could pair up with Embry but well…yea you already know why. Stupid life.

A tapping on my shoulder caused me to turn around, coming face to face with a small dark haired Quileute girl, "Hi, I'm Kim. Do you have a partner?" She sounded really sweet but she looked kinda shy.

"No, I don't. My name is Tara and will you be my partner?" I smiled at her, trying to be pleasant even though I felt really awkward.

"Sure, even though that sounded a lot like a proposal I am only looking for a music partner. I'm hoping you sing since I play guitar and my singing voice is something that should not be heard by others unless they wish to lose their hearing or they need some glass shattered." She smiled back at me.

Laughing I answered, "Well looks like the windows are going to stay in tact since I am a singer. And as much as I want to marry you I guess I will settle for a music partner" She laughed along with me. The awkward feeling was rapidly shrinking, "So do you know what song you want to play?"

She smiled at me but my eyes were looking just over her shoulder at the blond girl that was glaring at me, Kim turned her head and noticed the other girl. "Don't worry about her; Paris is just jealous that you spend time with Embry. More then she does, she can be a bitch."

"She does sound like it. I would love to give her a taste of that glare, but I guess we should work on this." Kim nodded, I don't know which statement she was agreeing with but we moved on.

I already have plenty of possible songs listed in my head, but she was my partner so she had a say in what we would play. She suggested that I say my top three favorite songs to play and she will tell me her top three favorite songs to play. There might be at least a similarity in there somewhere, like same song or same artist or even same genre.

She named her songs first:

Love me dead by Ludo

Thunder by Boys like Girls

It happens by Sugarland

I heard all of those songs but I really did love to sing the last one, there was just something in the lyrics that made me feel care free and limitless. I told her my favorites as well but made sure to slip Sugarland in there.

My list looked like this:

Mother Mother by the Veronicas

Where did you go by Valencia

It happens by Sugarland

It was decided that we would play It Happens by Sugarland, which was great because I really needed to just let lose right now. We got to work right away, searching, printing, learning lyrics and tabs.

As cheesy as it sounds this was the start of a great friendship, Kim was funny and sarcastic just like me. Our laughter was cut off when the music room door opened and slammed with a very loud bang. Turning my head to face the source of the thunderous sound my eyes landed on none other then Embry.

Rolling my eyes I spun back around in my chair to continue working with Kim, but her attention was else where. Her eyes where glued to Embry, but in the way that made me think she liked him. Something else more like concern or confusion was playing on her features. She moved her mouth in a way that looked like it formed unspoken words but I was never someone who could lip read so I was unable to make out there silent conversation.

"I need to go speak to Embry for a second. Sorry Tara, but I will be right back." She threw me an apologetic look before standing and making her way across the room to where Embry was standing. The teacher looked up from her desk and just nodded in Embry's direction, rolling my eyes for the second time I started to sing to myself again.

Kim was back in the seat that faced me in less then five minutes flat, I guess it was quick discussion. Something had changed in her face though; the once happy and bright Kim was replaced by a force smile with something hiding underneath.

**EMBRY'S POV**

After pulling Jake and Quil out of their classes I made sure we were far enough away before I started yelling. It went over very well if I do say so myself, they only had a little blood on their shirts, nothing to bad. They will be fine by lunch anyway.

I slowly made my way back to the music room, thinking hard and walking proved to be more of a challenge then I thought. I knew Tara would be in music, she didn't seem like someone who would skip class, but she is unpredictable.

Back to my main problem, how in the world was I going to explain to Tara that I in no way hate her; in fact I feel the complete opposite. _Yea ok there buddy, you might want to keep that one to yourself for now. _I thought I shut you up, but damn he is right too.

Anyway, what could I use in the music room to get my point across? I could always write her a note but she could easily just throw it out or Paris could read it. What else? Screw objects, who do I know in my music class? There was Tara….damn it that is the only person I have ever noticed in that class.

Wait, I am remembering something…Jared talking about school…about Kim of course…something about having a pack member in every one of her classes…something about having me in her music class…O wait Kim is in my music class!

Wow, imprinting kinda makes it hard to notice other people. I can get Kim to talk to her since everyone loves Kim since she became more out going. I picked up my pace; I was almost running down the hall.

Finally I reached the music room, taking a deep breathe I opened the door. Every single pair of eyes instantly looked my way but only one pair matter to me at the moment. I better make that two, without Kim I was in serious trouble. Speaking of Kim I noticed she was already sitting with Tara, actually everyone was sitting in pairs, most be some kinda group work or something.

"Kim, I need your help. Now." I mouthed to Kim who was watching me, Tara had already turned back around.

"Alright. One second Embry." She mouthed back, I saw her say something to Tara who looked confused but nodded none the less. Kim quickly walked over to where I was standing in a corner.

"How are you doing Embry? Jared told me about Pairs." Great, she already knew. This would save a lot of time since there was no need to explain that minor set back.

I quickly told her about the stupid mistake Jake and Quil made early, she rolled her eyes while saying how stupid those guys can be sometimes.

"So what do you need my help with?" I breathed out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Great so you'll help me?" she nodded, turns out that Kim loves to be involved in other people's business. Of course no one knew this until she met Jared and finally came out of her shell more.

After explaining my plan to her I watched her walk back over to Tara while I walked over to where the teacher sat at her desk to find out what the class was doing and what I had to do.

**TARA'S POV**

Kim said that she really didn't want to go first so I agreed but made the rebuttal that I wanted to go at least somewhere around fourth. She said that was fine as long as it wasn't first, she was nervous since she didn't think she was good at playing. The truth was that she was really awesome, I was even jealous of her playing, she never lost the beat and she made the music sound like magic. When I told her this she said I was to nice and that I had no reason to be jealous since I could sing better then most stars out there.

"Kim, the third person just went. Let's go." She turned to face me with a reluctant smile but stood up. She followed to me to the center of the room where one stool sat alone except for a small microphone stand.

"Kim and I have decided to play a song untitled it happens by Sugarland." With that Kim started to strum her guitar strings, I swayed in front of the microphone stand and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't not look at Embry. His eyes never looked away from my mine no matter how many times I looked away, ever time I looked back I was greeted by his gorgeous deep brown eyes.

He is making it really hard to be mad at him; all I wanted to do was walk up and kiss him! _Where the hell did that come from?_ What? You try ignoring that face and those eyes. _Alright, I admit that boy is some fine. But keep it in control. _Whatever, I will do as I please.

Shaking my head I opened my mouth and let my voice flow out shaping the sound into the beautiful care free lyrics.

_Missed my alarm clock ringing  
Woke up, telephone screaming  
Boss man singing his same old song_

Rolled in late about an hour  
No cup of coffee, no shower  
Walk of shame with two different shoes on

Now it's poor me, why me, oh me, boring  
The same old worn out blah, blah story  
There's no good explanation for it at all

Ain't no rhyme or reason  
No complicated meaning  
Ain't no need to over think it  
Let go, laughing  
Life don't go quite like you planned it  
We try so hard to understand it  
The irrefutable, indisputable fact is  
Pshhhhh, it happens

My trusty rusty had a flat  
I borrowed my neighbors Cadillac  
"I'll be right back," going down to Wally World  
That yellow light turned red too quickly  
Knew that truck the moment it hit me  
Out stepped my ex and his new girl

But it's poor me, why me, oh me, boring  
The same old worn out blah,blah story  
There's no good explanation for it at all

Ain't no rhyme or reason  
No complicated meaning  
Ain't no need to over think it  
Let go, laughing  
Life don't go quite like you planned it  
We try so hard to understand it  
The irrefutable, indisputable fact is  
It happens

Ain't no rhyme or reason  
No complicated meaning  
Ain't no need to over think it  
Let go, laughing  
Life don't go quite like you planned it  
We try so hard to understand it  
The irrefutable, indisputable fact is

Yeah, the irrefutable, indisputable, absoluteable, totally beautiful fact is  
Pshhhhh, it happens

When I finished I was smiling so big I swear my face was about to crack, that song always made the smallest problem disappear. Kim and I bowed while everyone clapped, walking back to sit down I couldn't wipe the smile of my face.

Lucky for me Kim seemed to know the trick though and with a few words that smile was gone. "Tara you are such an awesome singer, like really you have so much talent. But umm…well I need to talk to you about a certain someone. Someone named Embry." Smile completely vanished.

"What about him?" I sighed, coming all the way down from my happy mood.

"I know what you heard in Bio, but really those guys weren't talking about you," I opened my mouth to tell her the proof I had but she cut me off, "I know what you heard but please give him a chance to explain. He wants to meet you outside the school during lunch. Go out into the woods walk about five minutes in a straight line then look around, he will find you. Please do this if not to find out the truth then do it to say every thing you want to say to him. Okay?"

How could I say no to that, I just nodded and sat silent until bell rang. I didn't say a single word to Embry on the way out of the room; I made my way to my locker throwing my things into it with a little force.

I grabbed the things I needed for my next class and made my over across campus only to sit down in the back and blast music into my ears for the whole period. The class went by quickly and before I even noticed what class I was sitting in the lunch bell rang, and it wasn't a quick ring either I was long and annoying almost mocking me.

After once again throwing my books into my open locker and receiving a few odd glances I made my way over Maddy's locker. I had to inform at least one of my siblings that I wouldn't be sitting with them at lunch because heaven forbid Travis not know where I am, he might just call the FBI one time.

Maddy wasn't at her locker so I just stuck a note on it saying I was going to be talking to a teacher about something and I might not see her all of lunch so don't worry. More lies, I know lying gets people into trouble but at the moment the truth seemed like it would get me burned at the steak.

Shoving my hands into my pockets I headed for the big doors at the end of the hallway. I stepped out onto the lush green grass making my way across the short distance between the school and the waiting forest.

It didn't take long for me to walk to the forest; I replayed Kim's words in my head. The more I think about her instructions remind me of a bad mob movie, shit they were planning on killing me.

I stopped after glancing at my watch noticing it had been five minutes. Looking around all I could see was the vast empty forest around me. Trees, flowers, bushes, and more green stuff, but still no sign of Embry. Sighing I sat down on the semi-moist ground, I wasn't going to waste energy standing.

"Tara?" My head snapped up franticly searching for the source of the voice, my eyes found nothing. I knew it was Embry though; his voice was way too familiar. I was really starting to not like this, I couldn't see him but I knew he could see me, which was something straight from a horror movie.

Suddenly my mob idea didn't sound to far off base. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Please to god don't kill me! Shit. I am so dead. Shit!!" I got up and started to run back to the school but I ran right into a wall. Since when did people build walls in the middle of the god damn woods!

Looking up I notice I didn't ran into a wall more like Embry's chest, being as short as I am I was right on his stomach. "I'm going to kill you Tara. I just want to talk." I nodded slowly and backed away from him but he caught my arm and brought me back to where I was sited before.

I sat down in the same spot but he stood, my eyes were still locked on his tall strong figure. His fingers were twitching in a nervous manner, as was his foot which was tapping to a silent beat.

"Embry why am I out here? If you want to kill just get it over with." I was being more sarcastic this time because for some odd unknown reason I felt safe with him near.

"Like Kim said I have some explaining to do about what you heard in your Bio class room this morning." I nodded, still watching his face which was now shaded by the shadow of the nearest tree.

He went on to explain about Paris and how she came after I left on Friday, he said she was who Jake and Quil were talking about this morning. I was still confused on why I need to be told this in the woods, there was something else to this story he was hiding.

"Tara?" I must have forgotten to answer a question, shit what was the question?

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked if you believed me since you had an odd look on your face." His voice sounded very worried about the answer to that question, I tried to search his face but it was still hidden.

"Of course, I believe you." He let out a breath he must have been holding, "But there is something more isn't there?"

He sighed and started to pace in front of me, I was getting nervous. What could he be hiding? After taking a deep breath he launched into the minor detail about Paris threatening me, with my social life. He also slipped in that he really liked me; I decided not to comment on that and just store it away for future use. I didn't tell him that I returned those feelings since I know that would just cause an awkward silence.

I hadn't said a word after he finished his little story, my silence could be mistaken as fear but really I was stunned. Did this Paris bimbo really think that my social life was something I cared about? If she did well she was in for a huge shock.

An idea came to mind and it was way too good to pass up, I can only hope that none of my siblings will be present. "Embry, I have an excellent idea how to solve this little problem." Standing up I grabbed his hand and started the walk back to school.

He was silent the whole way except for the few times he asked about my plan but I wasn't giving away any details.

**Please review! Next chapter should be up soon! **

**Thanks for reading.  
Swimming Cutie xoxo**


	16. Step one complete

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.  
So i know this meant be kinda mean but since the other chapter i posted today was long i have decided that i will be posting Tara's plan in steps. This is step one of her plan, chapter 17 will be step two and so on. Please enjoy! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and Ali92 still holds the record for most constant and first reviews! This chapter is short but once again the next chapter will be coming really soon! Thanks for listening, enjoy your reading!**

**TARA'S POV**

Dragging a confused Embry didn't take as long as I thought it would, we reached the edge of the forest in less then three minutes. Granted, I was going at a pretty fast pace, the anticipation of putting my plan into action had me on edge.

Once the trees began to thin out signaling the open of the school yard I stopped. Turning to Embry I gave him instructions for the first part of my plan, "Ok now Embry, all I want you to do is go find Paris. After you find her take her aside and tell her that her little threat meant nothing and you're going to do whatever you want which includes talking to me as much as you please. No matter what she says back do not respond instead come straight back her and tell me what she said. Got it?"

He nodded slowly, his face was twisted into a very confused expression but none the less he walked towards the school throwing me another confused glance over his shoulder. Once his figure was no longer visible though the thin line of forest I moved out and around until I spotted Paris sitting with a group of more bimbos.

Squatting down I hid myself behind a thick tree, waiting I watched for Embry to come into view. My plan was somewhere in the category of twisted, I will admit that. I was actually hoping for Paris' response to Embry to be a little less then civil, all I needed her to do was make at least one tiny physical threat to me and my plan was set in motion.

My eyes zoomed in on Embry who was almost at Paris' side, I couldn't make out this expression but I knew it had to be something blank. Just as asked he pulled her away from her friends, her body language towards him made it very clear that she was not excepting anything near what he was about to lay on her.

I knew at once when he finished telling her what he was told to because of the simply manner her body shifted away form him slightly and took on a very aggressive stance. Her finger jabbed into his chest as she continued to say things I couldn't make out from my distance.

My dislike for her changed into full fledge loathing, along with this feeling change came some minor adjustments to my plan. My feelings for Embry came though pretty loud and clear right at that moment since all I wanted to do was go snap off her bony finger then watch her scream.

So that was sadistic I know, but can you really blame me? Here she was acting like the Queen bitch towards some one I loved…._hold up. Some one you what? Where in hells name did that come from? _Opps.

" Tara?" A soft tap on my arm snapped my mind back to reality. Embry was standing beside me looking at me like I had come crazy. The again, are there supposed to be voice in your head talking to you? _No idea._

Shaking my head I remembered why I sent him over there and my newly altered plan, "What did Paris have to say?" As if my question was the end of all humanity he got the most murderess look on his face.

"She said that if I did talk to you or become your friend that I can except to see you in less then perfect condition. She went on to explain that if you mean that much to me how easy it would be to have you broken and bleeding in time plus the fact no one would think it was her and me being the witness was even more of a plus. Since I have a great record here, no one is going to take my word for it. Basically she threatened your life Tara. Why in the world do you look like you just won the lottery, she could hurt you?" A smile had slowly spread from one corner of my face to the next without my conscious decision.

"Don't worry about details. It will all make sense once my plan is in action, now follow me and just play along."

**Please review and let me know what you think of step one! I understand that right now it doesn't make much sense but as her plan goes on it will don't worry. As for everyone who wants to see them together don't worry you'll time will come, i am not going to say which chapter but it will happen soon. If you would like to take any guesses on what Tara is up to let me and i know will tell you if you're on the right track or not! Next chapter step two!!**

**Thanks for reading.  
Swimming Cutie xoxo**


	17. Step two repulsive

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight...  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Here is step two of her plan, and i will update as soon as possible. Enjoy and once again Ali92 was first to review! **

**TARA'S POV**

"Tara, at least tell me where we are going?" Another question, I didn't even think it was possible to ask so many damn questions in such a short time span but somehow Embry has managed to.

"Just hold on." Finally we reached the side of building, out of Pairs' sight all together. "Ok, now I need you to stay here for one second ok? I will be right back but I need to do something before we go to the next step of this plan. Stay put ok?" He nodded leaning against tree well waiting for me to make my exit.

I also nodded before making way over to the table were my siblings were sited; none of them seemed to be aware of my approach. Clearing my throat caused five heads to snap up and look in my direction. They were sited far enough away from Paris' table I can only hope they won't see me when my plan goes into action.

"Hey, I will be gone for the rest of lunch and I thought I would let you guys know before some one" I tilted my head in Travis' direction causing a few a snickers and an eye roll from Travis, "has a heart attack. Enjoy your lunch, I'm not sure what I will be doing after school but I will let you know." They nodded and said that if I need a ride let them know.

With a short thank you I walked back over to where Embry stood, he was staring at the ground with a look of concentration on his cute face. _Cute? _Shut up, he is cute.

"Tara, can I ask you a question before we go onto step two?" He was still looking at the ground; I nodded forgetting he can't see my head right now. I answered with a soft whispered yes, something was off and I was honestly scared about what he was going to ask.

"I was just wondering why you're doing this." His eyes moved from the ground to stare right into my eyes, the feeling was beyond intense and I couldn't move my gaze. Not trusting my voice I innocently raised an eyebrow showing that I was not understanding the question.

"I mean, why go though this whole plan? What is the point in the end?" His questions still confused me. Of course I knew the end point was to show him how I feel but what if he changed his mind and doesn't feel that way towards me anymore?

"I'm not sure I understand what you are asking. The plan is to get back at her isn't it? And to clear this whole mess up." My voice sounded unsure, as if I was asking for his correction.

"Look, why are you doing this? If it is to be my friend I understand but if this is just because you don't like Paris then let me know."

"Umm...what?" Confusion was reaching an all time high right now.

"I know you have a boyfriend, I'm not stupid" Boyfriend? Since when?

"Well could you introduce me to him? Might make the relationship easier if I knew who he was?" sometimes my sarcasm just kinda kicks in without my knowing and this is one of those times.

"Don't play innocent, Travis is your boyfriend. Remember I met him in the music room last week!" that's when I lost it; I was actually rolling on the ground laughing. You know when you laugh so hard that no real sound actually comes out of your mouth and you are just rolling around in silence, well that's me right now. "What in the world is so funny? I wasn't lying when I said that I really liked you, and now you are laughing at me." Opps, I forget to explain my laughter.

Calming myself down I stood up, "Embry…Travis is in no way my boyfriend…I am pretty sure it would be illegal here." He just gave me one of those 'yea, sure nice try' looks, "Travis my freaking brother."

The look that formed on his face after that response was beyond freaking hilarious. "Oo…never mind then." Was his brilliant answer to that, any way time to move on.

Shaking my head I explained the next part of the plan to him, he argued a little but I finally managed to convenience him to stay behind the wall only peeking around to look for a teacher. I made the deal with him that if things did get out of hand then he could step in but until then just stay hidden. I would come get him when he is needed to complete the plan.

Walking around the corner I spotted Paris and her group of followers. My plan wasn't planed very far after getting to her table so I guess I will be improvising from there. I pulled my face into a very inoffensive expression, I didn't want her to know anything was up.

Noticing her bright blond head I walked over and nicely tapped her shoulder, she spun around with an eye roll. Her face seemed to light up when she saw me, to bad she didn't know what was coming.

"You're Pairs, right?" I asked pretending to be shy, by the look on her face she bought it.

"Yes I am. What can I do you for Tara?" Her face screamed 'another lonely person coming to ask of my help' I had to repress my gagging.

"Well I was wondering if you knew where Embry is." Her sweet façade faltered but she regained her composure.

"No, may I ask why you are looking for him?" Her voice was still ringing with fake kindness.

"I just wanted to let him I know I like him a lot and maybe we could go out some time." Now the trap is laid, all I have to do is sit back and watch.

Her face visible became red like in some horror movie, "Look little Miss Newbie, Embry has no interest in you or will he ever. There is no reason for a god like Embry to stoop down to your social level, he is above that and trust me he knows it too. So you can take your naïve ass somewhere people might actually like you, which is not here. Better get moving before some one else finds out about your embarrassing crush." The fantastic façade she had going was beyond gone. To say that her words didn't hurt would be an under statement, because true fully they did, but all I need was for her to go a little father.

Provoking her more i said, "Sure blondie, now excuse me well I go find my future boyfriend, leaving you single and lonely just like you should be." I made sure my words weren't too hurtful or nasty.

"Look bitch, Embry is not going to date you and you now why because you are plain. Actually plain is being too nice you are dull, unimportant, uninteresting, unpleasant and repulsive." Wow blondie knows some good words, "So just go back into your little hole and cry yourself to sleep because your dreams aren't going to come true."

Perfect, now for step three. Poor Paris is about to be so confused, I can only hope for three things.

One: Embry plays along.

Two: My siblings don't see

And of course three: this all works out and I don't get caught before I want to.

**Please review. I know the plan may seem really confusing and no, Tara isn't just bothering Paris until she goes though that would be funny to see that is not the whole point. Tara's plan isn't that complicted either so don't worry and like i said in the last chapter for everyone who wants them to get together your time is coming really soon. Like next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading.  
Swimming Cutie xoxo**


	18. never saw that coming

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!  
Sorry about the wait, i had family over at my house and my mother banded me from writing or reading fanfic. They left today so i wrote this chapter as fast as i could! It may not be the best but i did what i could! Thanks once again to my all time best reviewer Ali92! Enjoy!**

**EMBRY'S POV**

Leaning against the wall I silently listened to Tara talk to Paris. My hands had started to shake the minute Pairs threw her first insult; she had no right to talk to Tara like that, ever. Though Tara's voice didn't show any hurt I still had a very hard time staying behind this wall, if I had my way I would be out there scream at that bitch for the things she has said.

That's just it though, the only reason I haven't moved is because this is Tara's plan and I will not ruin it. My foot continually tapped against the ground creating an uneven beat, waiting was never my strong suite. I know Tara said that she would come get me when I was needed but it seemed like an eternity ago that she had said that.

My whole frame started to shake violently when Paris' latest insults reached my listening ears. "Look bitch, Embry is not going to date you and you now why because you are plain. Actually plain is being too nice you are dull, unimportant, uninteresting, unpleasant and repulsive. So just go back into your little hole and cry yourself to sleep because your dreams aren't going to come true."

I was stuck, I was shaking so bad that phasing was only around the corner and I knew I needed to leave so that no one saw me, but I couldn't just leave Tara hanging! Well trying to think of a plan my shaking only got worse due to my own anger with my position.

Since my mind was else where I didn't hear the soft footsteps of my angel coming closer until her soft voice snapped my back into the present, "Embry, are you okay?" Looking down at her the concern was evident in her eyes as she stared back at me which made the shaking crease at once.

"Nothing" I mumbled, she didn't look convinced but didn't say anything about it.

Instead she nodded and her face morphed back into plan mode, "Alright, whatever you say. Anyway, I need you for the plan now come on and please just play along. There is only two things I need you to do, one just stand there and let me do what I need to do. Two, when I give you the signal walk away and find the principle, and tell him that he is needed in the front yard. That's it, got it?"

Nodded I had just one questions, "Okay sounds easy enough but what is the signal?"

She smiled a very evil smile, "Trust me you will know, the signal is something I don't do very often and it is all acting so don't worry." That explanation didn't help at all but I shrugged anyway.

She smiled and grabbed my hand leading me away from the wall and into the open, I was hoping that her plan took into account that Paris had been pretty clear about what would happen if she saw me talking to Tara.

I could see the evil smart ass smirk that was plastered onto Paris' face grow even wider when she spotted me walking behind Tara. Sifting my gaze to the ground I followed behind Tara, silently worrying about what was going to happen.

"Still don't believe me Paris?" Tara stopped right in front of Paris; I was still standing behind her. Tara's voice was full of confidence, almost smug.

"Like hell I believe you but if you are truly stupid enough to try it then go for it." Pairs' tone made my hands start to tremble again, trying to stop the shaking I stared at the back of Tara's head, it was calming enough.

"Alright, but don't cry when I am right." The view of the back of Tara's head was replaced by her face; I was already looking down so her face wasn't that far away from mine.

Before my mind couldn't even figure out what in the world was going on Tara's hand was on my neck pulling my face down further towards hers. At first I was shocked, this was the thing I ever thought this plan would involve, but Tara was for sure kissing me.

It was beyond words, her soft lips moved with mine as if it was choreographed. The seconds seemed to pass slowly at first but speed up making it hard for to think of anything except the feeling of her lips on mine. I was off in my own little world when a shrill voice shattered everything.

"You little whore! Let me guess you are sleeping with him aren't you. I knew you were a slut, how many other guys have you slept with huh?" Tara had pulled back now and was staring right at Paris with a look in her eyes that scared me, the werewolf, "Probably more then you count, and I bet it wasn't their idea. How many guys have you forced yourself on-?"

Before Paris could even finish that sentence Tara took me and everyone else by surprise. She drew her hand back making a fist then left her arm snap forward hitting Paris right in the nose. I was the only who could hear the crack but everyone could tell by the blood that was streaming from her nose that it was broken.

Tara had just punched Paris hard enough to actually break her nose.

Wow, never saw that coming.

**So there is the surpise for the chapter! I can't blame Tara though, i would have done the samething. The next chapter will be Tara's POV just in case there is any confusion as to what happened. Summary is that Tara kissed Embry to prove to Paris that Embry liked her and then Paris said some stuff that was really mean so Tara punched her. Please review.**

**Thanks for reading!  
Swimming Cutie xoxo**


	19. Conscious consent

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!  
I am sooo sooo sooo SORRY! I think my teachers got together and deiceded to make my life hell by giving so much homework it was almost impossible to complete! Ok, so that was a little over dramatic but you get the point! But i am still soo sorry about making you guys wait!! Thanks again to Ali92 who continues to read and review even when i have complete crazy and didn't update forever! She is the best freaking person ever! But everyone who reads this story is awesome too, i have to mention her though since she is freaking amazing! Anyway enough of my physo babble, on to the story! Enjoy!!**

**TARA'S POV**

"Look Paris, I could get Embry if I wanted to and you know it!" Keeping my cool was becoming increasingly harder, this girl was asking for a good smack.

"Sure," she snorted, "And the moon can do the tango!" She was smirking like she had just said the world's best comeback; little did she know that it was by far stupidest thing I have ever heard!

"Fine, just don't cry when I prove it." Rolling my eyes I walked away going to find Embry but her laugh of victory caused me to yell over my shoulder, "I will be back and if you are to scared to be proven wrong feel free to leave."

Her laughter creased but no footsteps followed so I can only assume she stayed put. I continued walking until Embry came into view, well not really Embry more like a giant shaking blur. My heart beat picked up and worry flooded my mind, was he okay? Picking up my pace I was at his side in seconds, ""Embry, are you okay?"

He looked down at me, the shaking stopped almost instantly. "Nothing" he mumbled, that didn't even make sense as an answer to my question but he didn't look like he wanted to explain further so I let it drop.

Not wanting to waste time I started to explain his part in my plan, "Alright, whatever you say. Anyway, I need you for the plan now come on and please just play along. There is only two things I need you to do, one just stand there and let me do what I need to do. Two, when I give you the signal walk away and find the principle, and tell him that he is needed in the front yard. That's it, got it?"

"Okay sounds easy enough but what is the signal?" he nodded, posing the questions.

A smile spread across my face as I thought about my master plan, "Trust me you will know, the signal is something I don't do very often and it is all acting so don't worry." I know it was vague but I wasn't going tell him the whole plan!

Grabbing his hand I pulled him back to here I left Paris standing around the corner. The first thing that came into view was the stupid smirk on her face; she was acting like she had already beaten me. That is one of my biggest pet peeves, when someone just assumes they won, like people say assuming just makes an ass out of u and me.

"Still don't believe me Paris?" My voice matched the smirk on my annoyed face, she was going to lose no matter what.

"Like hell I believe you but if you are truly stupid enough to try it then go for it." Her answer just made my anger reach a new high, this bitch was going to learn that I was not someone who let them selves be a victim.

"Alright, but don't cry when I am right." I picked that one up from my brothers; every time we played a game they said that it always drove me crazy.

Turning around I was met by Embry's eyes, he was looking down at me already so reaching his lips wouldn't be an issues. I was starting to second guess my plan but looking deeper into Embry's chocolate eyes those doubts were forgotten. Reaching my hand up I trapped the back of his neck and pulled his head down my level before placing my lips on his.

I was lost the minute his burning lips made connect with mine, it was like I was being electrocuted but in a good way. The shock was evident because he didn't move at first and my mind raced with the possibility that maybe I had just made the wrong move but he got over the shock. There was no thinking involved in the kiss, it was like we just knew what to do. This was by far the best moment of my life and I would give anything for it not to end but of course little miss bitchy was still standing in front us and had to ruin the moment.

"You little whore! Let me guess you are sleeping with him aren't you. I knew you were a slut, how many other guys have you slept with huh?" I pulled back now and was staring right at Paris with the most disgusted look I could come up with, she was pushing her luck. The urge to punch her was getting close to becoming a reality, "Probably more then you count, and I bet it wasn't their idea. How many guys have you forced yourself on-?"

Without my conscious consent my fist drew back then snapped forward hitting Paris right in the nose. From the blood that was now streaming down her face I am guessing I broke her nose, great. Well there goes the rest of my plan, sighing i looked around quickly I noticed something I never noticed before, there was no one around! Where did all of her friends go?

Not wanting to push my luck further with getting caught I grabbed Embry's hand pulling him with me as I ran. I had just thought of a new better plan!

**So that was bascailly the same as the last chapter but in Tara's POV. The next chapter will talk about what happens after they run! Sorry again about making you wait, i will be updating a lot over march break since my teachers were nice enough not to give me homework! **

**Thanks for reading!  
Swimming Cutie xoxo**


	20. Creepy

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!  
Sorry once again about the wait! I really have to work on updating faster! I had family over and as bad as it sounds they don't know i write stories and i really didn't feel like telling them so i tried to work in serect but it didn't work well. Anyways i have to thank Ali92 again, she beyond anything i could ask for when i comes to reviewing!! So enjoy!!**

**TARA'S POV**

Embry had no problem keeping up with me as I ran around the corner leaving a bleeding Paris standing there shocked. Punching her didn't really fit into my plan but it did open the door for a better one. My first plan was to bug the hell out of Paris then give Embry the signal to go get the principal and when he got there I was going to be on the ground crying saying that Paris was being super bitchy to me and hit me. Granted, this plan was so much better I almost did a happy dance when it popped into my mind.

Glancing down at my watch I realized that lunch would be over in just less than ten minutes. I picked up my pace and dragged Embry over to where no one could see us; I needed him to understand the new plan before we went back inside the school.

"Ok Embry, listen carefully please. When we go back into school you know that we will be called down into the office because Paris is going to tell the principal about me punching her. So when we get called down, first act surprised to see me there, then we are going to act like I never hit her. We have to make it seem like Paris has finally gone crazy and since there was no one there to see me punch her no one will ever know I did. Sounds good?" He nodded, thank god since I did not have time to explain that over again.

As if on cue the bell's sharp annoying sound cut though the silence causing me to jump. Taking one last look at Embry, I turned on my heel and walked towards the doors. I had English next and Paul was in that class so his help was going to be requested, I can't see him saying no so this should be easy.

After going to my locker I made my way to the English, glancing around quickly I saw the back of Paul's head as he enter the English room. Sitting down next to him I looked over to see him smirking at me with a very amused look sparkling in his eyes. He couldn't possible know. If he did I was so screwed!!

"What's with the look?" My voice broke with anticipation, I can only hope to god he doesn't know.

"Well, your lunch time seemed to be very interesting. I don't know any girls besides Leah that are willing to punch someone like Paris." _Shit. Shit. Shit._

"Shit. Who else knows?" _Please, please say no one else!!!_

"Besides me, well there is Jared, Quil and Jacob." _Not bad, only three other people._

"How do you guys know?"

"We were watching." _Wow…creepy…_

"Ok…putting aside that fact that was really creepy, besides you, Embry, Jared, Quil, Jacob and I no one else in school knows what happened?"

"Correct." I relished a breath I didn't know I was holding. My plan was still a go, thank god.

"Good, now I need a favor?" I bit my lip, scared for the first time he might say no. Paul wasn't some one I knew well enough to be sure of his answer but the look on his face when I asked seemed to go along with my hope.

"Sure, I will do what I can."

"Awesome. Ok so see that girl over there?" I pointed my thump in the direction was Amber, Paris' best friend who had been there to see me kiss Embry, Paul nodded, "I needed to go and convince her to deny the fact she saw me with Embry today at lunch when she gets called down into the principals office. See Embry and I are going to pretend that we were never together at lunch so I couldn't have hit her. We need to make it seem like Paris is crazy and since there was no one around when I hit her that part is easy to cover but her friends were around at the beginning. So I need to convince Amber to help so she can influence the others to play along. It is simply and I know it can work but I need to do this, just get her to agree I don't care how you do it, but nothing can get broken please. Can you do that?" If he got this right my plan was going to be brilliant!!

Nodding, he got up and walked over to where Amber was sited.

**PAUL'S POV (slight OOC)**

Tara's request was strange but I was up for the challenge, her plan was freaking awesome. The pack needed some one like her around; she was random, strange and wacky. She was going to fit right in, plus she seems like the kind of girl that would finally not be afraid of Leah and willing to speak her mind.

Pulling up a chair to the edge of Amber's desk I sat down, clearing my throat to alert Amber of my presence. Startled she looked up from her nails which she felt the need to inspect every ten minutes for some unknown reason.

"Hey Paul." She smiles at me, trying to flirt but really all I wanted to do was laugh at her attempt, key word there is attempt since she was no where near the word success. Not wanting to ruin what ever Tara had planed I smiled back, looks like acting could be in my future.

"Hey Amber, I just had a question for you?"

"Shoot." She was still trying to look sexy and was to oblivious to notice that her pencil looked sexier then she ever would. No one said I was mister nice guy.

"Well, I was wondering why you enjoy being ordered around like a dog?" Her face twisted into a very confused expression, not that I thought she would understand. God knows that pencil had her beat in the brain department too.

"What do you mean, ordered around like a dog? No one orders me around." The confusion quickly turned into full out bitch mode; sadly that is what I wanted to happen.

"What I mean is why do you let Paris talk about you like that? You should be the head of the school not her." I really should go find myself an argent, acting is so my forté.

"What did Paris say about me?"

"Stuff about how you are too weak and will never have the guts to run the school. Then the stuff about how she only pretends to be your friend since she feels sorry for your anorexic ass." Maybe I could go into improvisation too, I am so multi-talented.

"How dare she! Bitch!" Damn, this is going so well. Tara is lucky to have asked me since I was so the right person for this.

"Yea, to bad there isn't a way to get back at her…" Amber just nodded along with me not even catching on the fact I was pausing to make her think I didn't have a way she could get back at Paris. "Wait I got it! What if we got Paris kicked out of school?"

Amber's eyes light up and she nodded eagerly; you can always count on people like Amber to fold on their friends with in seconds. "But how?" Her forehead was creased; she was probably trying to think of a way for this work. I better stop her before she burns out the only remaining brain cells she has.

"Ok this is simply; we are going to make the principal think Paris has gone crazy." Amber looked like she liked the idea but the confusion soon returned, "So here's what is going to happen. Since my friends don't like the way Paris has been talking about people either they set something up. You are going to get called down to the office; Tara and Embry are going to be there. Paris is going to try and say that Tara hit her, which isn't true but we got Paris to believe it is. She is going to say that you were there and saw Embry and Tara together so I need you to say that you didn't see them all lunch, and you didn't see Paris either. But I also need to you text everyone else that sits at your table and tell them to deny the fact they saw Paris, Tara or Embry at lunch, okay?"

She nodded and took out her cell phone, for once I was surprised she understood, maybe she has some functioning brain cells left.

**So there wasn't much in that chapter but the next one was more stuff. I know that Paul is kinda OOC in this but i was fun wiht it so i kept going! Sorry to any one who liked him the way he was. Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!  
Swimming Cutie xoxo**


	21. So damn confusing

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!  
I finally got this chapter done! It was harder to write then i thought it would be. Anyway some people were asking for the names of the songs i use in my chapters here are the names and arists from all of my chapters:  
**_Cellar door - Escape the fate (Ch. 2)  
Oh Star - Paramore (Ch. 2)  
Check yes Juilet - We the Kings (Ch. 4)  
Something - Escape the Fate (Ch. 7)  
Morden Swinger - The Pink Spiders (Ch. 10)  
The answer - Automatic Loveletter ( Ch. 11)  
Gothic Angel - Avril Lavigne (Ch. 12)  
Bring it out - Hawk Nelson (Ch. 14)  
It Happens - Sugarland (Ch. 15)  
_**So there is all the music i have used so far and i don't own any of it! Oo and the music is list name - artist!  
Music in this chapter is :**  
_Give it all - Rise against  
_**As well thank you once again to Ali92 and let me tell you this girl is amazing, not only is she the best freaking reviewer but she is also a fanastic writer! Go read her story it is amazing beyond words! Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!! Enjoy the story! **

**TARA'S POV**

"Tara Flynn, please report to the main office." Sighing I grabbed my stuff, the teacher nodded to my as I made my way over to the door. Just before I left the room I turned around and looked at Paul, he winked and mouthed 'good luck'.

The office didn't take long to reach; I made it there with in five minutes. Luckily those five minutes where enough to calm myself down and prepare for my acting début. Opening the door with OFFICE printed in plan block letters I noticed Embry was already sitting in a chair just across from the front desk. Pretending not to notice him I walked over to where a lady was typing away on her computer.

I cleared my throat. "I was called down here? My name is Tara Flynn." The lady looked up at me with annoyance clear on her face.

"Just go sit there until the principal is ready for you." I opened my mouth to ask why the principal wanted to see me but she help a finger to her lips silently telling me to shut up. Sighing I walked over and sat down next to Embry, who looked over and winked at me.

Neither of us spoke, it seemed like hours but it was really only ten minutes before the evil lady picked up her ringing phone and muttered a few 'yes' and 'mhm' before hanging up.

"Tara Flynn and Embry Call the principal will see you two now." She had a smirk on her face that just screamed 'that's right; go get your punishment now you two annoying trouble makers'. How that lady got a job working with kids I will never know.

Standing up I walked behind Embry towards the door with same boring letters as the office door but these ones said PRINCIPAL. Embry opened the door, but instead of walking in he held it open for me. I made a face that showed I was surprised and confused why a stranger was this nice.

Walking into the room two figures were evident one being the principal which wasn't hard to figure out since he was sitting in a chair behind the a big desk with the name plate Mr. Carter written on it, the other was Paris. She was sited in the far left chair out of the three, so acting innocent I sat in the middle seat leaving the far right one for Embry.

"I will start off with Tara," Mr. Carter looked in my direction before continuing, "I assume you know why I have called you down here?"

"I'm sorry sir, I don't." My voice went into that sweet tone I used with people again.

His eyebrows pushed together and he stared at me for a little while being his forehead smoothed out. He sifted his gaze to Embry who was blankly staring out the window, looking completely dazed, man he was good.

"Mr. Call, do you know why you were called down here?" Embry snapped his head back to look at Mr. Carter.

"I am guessing I in trouble for something I didn't do, because we all know it was Paul." Embry's tone was bored and uncaring.

Mr. Carter looked even more confused, his stare once again changed to land on Paris this time. "Paris are these the two people you were talking about?" Paris nodded with a 'duh' expression on her face. "Ok then. Tara and Embry, Paris told me that at lunch you two were bothering her and Tara she said you hit her. Is that true?"

Acting dumb found I looked from Paris, to Embry and then Mr. Carter, "Wait… i wasn't with Embry at lunch and why in the world would I hit someone I don't know?"

"Dude, I was with Paul at lunch and if anyone hit Paris it was probably the wall she walked into." Embry looked half asleep and I even believed he had nothing to do with it.

"Well, Paris do you have proof Tara was the on that hit you? Because according to both of them they weren't even together at lunch so could you please tell me the whole story?" Mr. Carter was starting to get irritated; my plan was going to work after all!

Paris went on and on about everything that happened but she edited all the stuff about her threatening me because that would just her in trouble. After she finished her story Mr. Carter looked over at me to see the confused look I had placed on my face, "Tara? Is any of that true?"

"No sir, I only just meet Paris now but I meet Embry last week. I was eating lunch by myself today." My tone was full of pure innocence, Mr. Carter was nodded his head the whole time.

"Embry, were you in involved in any of this?" Mr. Carter's voice seemed to toughen when he spoke to Embry unlike when he talked to me.

"Look once again I wasn't anywhere near Paris at lunch and I didn't even see Tara. I had nothing to due with that sad excuse of a nose on Paris' face." I bit my bottom lip, trying to contain my laughter. Mr. Carter once again nodded then turned his attention to Paris.

"Paris, do you have proof these two where near you at lunch?" Paris' frown quickly changed into a victory smirk. She thought she had us, to bad we got to her sources before hand.

"As a matter of fact I do, Amber was with me and saw the whole thing!" I bit down on my lip harder but this time to stop the huge smirk that wanted to appear and rub Paris' face in the fact we are going to win. Mr. Carter picked up his phone and called Amber down from English.

After he hung up no one said anything, we all waited for Amber in complete silence. After five long boring minutes Mr. Carter's door opened and in walked Amber, Paris' expression switch from frustrated to smug in five seconds flat.

"Take a seat Amber; we have some things to talk about." Mr. Carter pointed to an empty chair in the corner of the room. Amber had the perfect expression of innocence and confusion on her face, this girl was a good actor.

Amber pulled the chair over beside Paris and sat down looking from Paris to Mr. Carter, "Amber, were you with Paris today at lunch?"

"Umm…No." Amber shook her head looking at Mr. Carter with no hint of hesitation. I looked over at Paris and her expression was the funniest thing I have ever seen, she looked ready to burn a hole in the wall with that glare.

"Paris, I am starting to think you made this whole thing up. And if Tara didn't hit you then what did happen to your nose?" Mr. Carter head's was tilted to one side as he looked at Paris with a quizzical expression on his face.

"Look, Tara did hit me and Amber was with me at lunch. I am telling the truth, it is three people that are lying!" Paris' voice started off almost like a hiss but as she continued it raised into almost yelling. "They are lying thought their teeth!! That slut over there did hit me and my now ex-friend was there! Embry knows he should be with me but that douche bag had to go and kiss him ruining everything!!" Paris has now standing well she yelled at everyone in the room.

It was easy to make her look crazy since she did half the work herself. Her face was blood red as she stood looking at Mr. Carter, who looked pretty white, himself. "It is not my fault that Tara over here is jealous of me to the point where is going to punch me in the face and then lie about it. That bitch needs to learn some manners and as for Amber over her, her social rep. is gone, no one likes a back stabbing bitch." With that Paris sat down, her face was still glowing red like she was going to bust any second.

Mr. Carter was flabbergasted; hell all of us probably looked the same. I didn't think it would be this easy to get her kicked out of school, I was thinking there would at least be some challenge but no, none.

_Break through the undertow  
Your hands I can't seem to find  
Pollution burns my tongue  
Cough words I can't speak so I  
Stop my struggling  
Then I float to the surface  
Fill my lungs with air  
Then let it out_

_I give it all  
This is the reason why I sing  
So give it all  
Cause it's these reasons that belong to me_

_Rock bottom's where we live  
And still we dig these trenches  
To bury ourselves in them  
Backs breaking under tension  
For far too long these voices  
Muffled by distances  
It's time to come to our senses  
Up from the dirt_

_We give it all  
This is the reason why I sing  
So give it all  
Well it's these reasons that belong to me_

After Paris finished her Mr. Carter got really mad at her and started yelling at her about all the stuff she said. Funny thought because when he finished she started yelling right back at him about how it isn't her fault that he is a blind stupid gullible old man.

I was laughing the whole time since Embry, Amber and I were asked to leave his office after Paris blow up, we were told to go take a seat in the office. Luckily the walls are paper thin so we could hear every thing and even Amber was laughing, looks like revenge can bring people together.

"Paris! That's it! You are done at this school and you are not coming back! Ever!!" Mr. Carters voice was raised to a scary level as he got her with the finally blow; she was gone for good now, and never coming back.

The front desk phone started to ring, all three pairs of eyes snapped towards it as the evil lady picked it up. She mumbled some things into the phone before hanging up and dialing another number. She asked for security to come up and take care of someone, after that call she once again dialed another number.

We never got to see who the second number lead to since security came, taking Paris into a different room before we were called back into Mr. Carter's office. He apologized for Paris many times before letting us leave, there was only half an hour left of school so he let us go home.

Embry followed along beside me as I went to my locker to grab my stuff after thanking Amber for her help.

"So I was thinking that we need to celebrate!" Embry voice rang though the silent halls as we walked alone.

"Sure, what do you suggest we do?" As long as it meant spending time with him, I could care less about the activity.

"How about we go to Emily's, we can tell her about your brilliant plan and you can properly meet the pa- family." He slipped but seemed to catch himself; people only slip like that when they are hiding something. What could he be hiding?

I decided to let it go for now, since it isn't like I didn't have secrets. "Sounds good to me, are we going right now?"

He nodded opening the school doors and holding them open for me, for the second time today. I politely said thank you before walking outside into the open air.

"Tara, before we go I think there is something I need to clear up, ok?" I spun around to face him, before nodding cautiously, "About the part of your plan were you kissed me," my heart went into over drive, and this is what I was scared of. "I just wanted to tell you that even if that was only for the plan, it doesn't change the way I feel about you, never will."

I had no idea what to do with that, does he mean the he likes me as a friend? Or as more then a friend?

Why do people feel the need to be so damn confusing when they explain stuff!

**So there it is...hope you liked it, i didn't go into very much detail about Paris getting kicked out since my brain isn't working very this morning due to some friend drama. long story short i have two best friends who have dated 4 times and it never worked so my guy friend now has a different girlfriend but my two friends act like more then friends so the girlfriend isn't too happy. I am stuck in the middle again since i know all three of them really well and i don't know what they should do and all this crap tried out my brain. **

**Anyways i should stop ranting about my issus since this is a story about Tara not me. (go read Ali92's story! You know you want too! Trust me it is you won't reget it!)**

**Thanks for Reading!  
Swimming Cutie xoxo**


	22. Just plain awkward…

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight (but i do own a copy of the movie!)  
I know i know, it took me a long time to update once again and i am truely sorry but this time it was due to my stupiditiy. **

**So two days ago my keyboard starting acting funny and not working right, i would try to type a word and it would randomly stop working half away though so i had to hit the keys really hard. That continued until yesterday when it finally just stopped working all together. So i was like damn, then i went and got my dad who just laughed at me for like 20 minutes before telling me that the batteries died! I mean c'mon what kinda keyboard takes batteries! Well my does so i am beyond sorry again about taking so long! SORRY! i feel horriable about making you wait, it is my fault and i will try to make it up to you readers!!! :( feeling bad about this still....**

**Thanks again to Ali92 who is freaking awesome as a reviewer and a writer! Please if you like my story you will love reading hers, so give it a chance and prepare to be amazed! Also Alice i hope you are okay and get out of the hospital real soon! I would also like to mention Mimaindi who reviews every chapter, i am soo sorry it took my this long to notice that you review every chapter but thank you for doing it! **

**Big thanks to everyone who reviewed! Finally broke 100!!! Woot! Well enough of my rambling, enjoy!**

**TARA'S POV**

Nervous. The word didn't do the knots in my stomach justice. Those stupid knots didn't seem to want to listen to something I call logic! I have met this people before, well last time I wasn't introduced properly but I still kinda meet them.

The small house came into view looking just like the last time I was here. As we continued to walk in silence I let the memoires from my last visit flood though my mind like a slide show. Going though my snap shots my mind took i noticed they were all filled with smiles and laughter. That small realization seemed to contain the bouncing butterflies that grow from the knots so now they were only tiny and barley noticeable.

The pictures kept a constant flow causing me to smirk once and a while, I already felt comfortable with this people. The flow stopped suddenly resting on a picture of me sitting on a bed and Paul sitting next to me, then it moved to show me in the bathroom freaking out as I talked to Maddy on the phone…

My whole body froze, as I came to understand the knots in my stomach. They were trying to warn me about last time, nothing had happened but I had to remember that I was safe. Freaking out was the last thing I wanted to happen today, I wasn't ready to explain that story to anyone yet.

"Tara?! Are you okay? Tara?!" Embry's frantic voice slipped though my semi-conscious state. Shaking my head slightly I nodded at him, plastering a smile on my face though I know it must have looked more like a grimace then a smile.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I just thought I saw a bunny on the side of the road." Whoa, I have to work on my lying skills…Bunny? Good job Tara that was the worst lie of life!

Luckily Embry didn't push it but instead starting walking up the front steps, grabbing my hand he noticed my hesitation. Pulling me up the steps seemed to be an easy task for him so I let myself be dragged. Before opening the front door he turned to wink at me which I am sure was meant as reassurance but all it did was make my already fast beating heart go into over drive.

The way Embry walked into the house you would have guessed that he owned the place but I knew better, this house belonged to Sam and Emily. The minute the door opened it was like a portal to some crazy and noisy universe, but as if someone hit the mute button everyone went silent as I walked in. Great, my favorite thing attention! No really, I do love attention but on my own terms so when people just stare it is awkward beyond belief.

"Hey dude!"

"Embry!"

"Hey, whats going on man?"

"Whaz up my hommie?"

"Tara!" A low ruff voice seemed to float above all the chaos grabbing my attention. Not quick enough because soon my hand was being ripped from Embry's as I was lifted off the ground and pulled into a very warm embrace.

"Paul! People breathe air, and that is kinda hard to do when you are crushing them to death!" A soft voice yelled across the room to whoever was squishing me, I am guessing that person is Paul, just guessing.

After being set on my feet I looked up (being short is an annoyance, having to look up takes away from the dramatic essence!) to glare at Paul who looked very sheepish might I add. My attempt at a glare was interrupted by Kim who was running for me at full speed, she didn't have far to run since she was only on the other side of the room.

Being tackled to the ground by a Kim was now on my 'will avoid if possible due to unwanted pain caused by this action' list, it was has more on it then you would think. Laughing I felt Kim being pulled off of me by some other large guy, note to self learn everyone's name because I couldn't call everyone some large guy cause that was just asking for a lot of confusion.

Embry leaned down with a smirk on his face extending a hand to help me up, I took it without hesitation. "Alright then, everyone I want you to meet Tara." Embry didn't need to shout since the noise was still on mute. Everyone's eyes were on me, all the attention was forced on me, fan-freaking-tastic! Attention is great and something I do enjoy but only when it is on my terms, if I draw attention to myself though my actions and people stare then that is their problem.

A chorus of hellos followed Embry's introduction, besides that no one said anything and by the look on their faces I wasn't the only who was nervous.

**EMBRY'S POV**

I am hoping she already knows Kim because if not then she must be slightly shaken after being tackled to the ground by a stranger. I helped her up without even thinking about it, I guess imprint kinda makes you do things with out a thought.

"Alright then, everyone I want you to meet Tara." For once I didn't have to shout over the ever constant noise, everyone seemed to be too busy staring at Tara to make any noise today.

They all muttered a hello trying to be nice but I could tell they were nervous about having her around. Since she was not in on the secret they had to watch the things they said and that was a little nerve racking. They didn't have to worry about that for long since the next bonfire was this weekend and I planned on telling her there with the help of everyone else. Of course I might want to at least ask her to be my girlfriend before I go tell her about the whole soul mate thing.

**TARA'S POV**

This went from comfortable silence to just plain awkward…well looks like it is time to put 'out going Tara' into action (is it normal to have personalities on demand?).

"Ok since I don't know all of your names, I think we should play a game!" Being the loud person I was I got everyone's attention the minute I opened my mouth. I looked around at everyone noticing that most of them looked surprised expect for Paul, and two other guys I didn't know the names of, they were smirking.

It became so quit I swear if a tree fell in Sweden we would hear it.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Paul yelled like with as much enthusiasm as child who just got the ice cream they really wanted. I jumped like a foot in the air mostly because of the yelling, the other part because well jumping was fun…

"Ok sounds good, but first I want to know everyone's name! So we start over here and end over there." I pointed to the some large guy (because that really narrows it down).

"Quil."

"Seth."

"Jared."

"Kim, you knew that but I left out." I couldn't help but at her, she was so like me! That continued until everyone had said their name, I tried to memorize each face so I would know them if I saw them.

"Now can we play truth or dare? Please!?" Quil was whining and pleading but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at Emily. Her face had a reluctant look to it, like she was thinking hard about it. "We won't break anything this time."

I looked up at Embry who was still standing by my side with a quizzical silently asking what happened last time. "Well you see things kinda maybe sorta got out of hand and…well you see-"

Embry's explaining was cut off by Paul, "Embry broke the kitchen table because he was dared to dance on it and well the table just couldn't handle his weight that or it wanted his horrible attempt at dancing to stop." Every laughed at the memoire, I turned my attention back to Embry only to find him blushing!

"Alright, I guess you can play, but please try not to break anything. Again." Emily gave in with a smile, she mush enjoy watching make fools of themselves.

All the guy's face light up like a kinder gardener that was locked in Toys'R'us but the expressions on the face of Kim and Emily were once of amusement and exasperation. Out going Tara was up for a good game of truth or dare. These guys were about to learn that they could never come up with something good enough to make me chicken out, I take every dare that is thrown at me and I always will.

**Hoped you enjoyed! The next chapter can be them playing truth or dare, it is your choice since it could also be just a summary of them playing without a lot of detail. Your choice, let me know when you review! For everyone that wants them together please don't worry it will happen really soon! Once i decided how i want to write about it and all of that stuff!  
Once again please go read Ali92's story!!! **

**Thanks for reading!  
Swimming Cutie xoxo**


	23. I’m a sextuplet

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!  
So it wasn't that long of a wait this time! Yay for me! I was excited to write this chapter, it was fun to write about them playing truth or dare! **

**Thanks a million to Ali92!! And please go read her story, i know from experience you will love it!! So now that you have listen to my blah on enjoy the chapter!! **

**TARA'S POV**

"Truth or dare?" Quil's attempt at a scary voice didn't seem to faze Leah at all, in fact she looked smug. As it turns out she is just like me in some ways, she is out going and not in any way afraid of voicing her option even when it is something people don't want to hear.

"Dare." Leah smiled at him sweetly but we all knew that smile was beyond deadly. We have been playing this game for just over 15 minutes and man there have been some weird dares! Jared had to eat a jar of peanut butter with his big toe, Paul wore a fairy costume well dancing around and singing the Barbie fairy song, and the last dare given was to Collin, he has to wear a paper bag over his head for the next fours turns but Quil got to draw on the bag so it looked pretty funny. As for the truths, it wasn't anything big, just normal stuff since Kim was the only one who picked truth.

"Ok then, Leah I dare you to passionately kiss a stuffed animal for 30 seconds." Quil's smile was devise, he must of thought he found a dare Leah would chicken out on. Leah just smirked, went up stairs coming back down with a stuffed teddy bear and began her dare. It was pretty funny to watch but 30 seconds later her dare was complete, she throw the stuffed animal onto the couch and turned to face me.

"Tara, truth or dare?" finally it was my turn, though I was somewhat scared since it was Leah asking. Picking dare could end badly but picking truth would be worse.

Sucking in a deep breath I looked her in the eye, "I pick dare." Trying to look as if I was comfortable and not frightened of the dare I was about to receive I stared her down.

"I dare you to kiss one random person from the opposite sex and anyone else who wants a kiss." I so should have gone with truth, damn.

"Alright, fine." Turing to my right i came face to face with Embry, without even a second thought I leaned over grabbed his face and kissed him. There, half way done. "So who else wants a kiss?" Surprisingly three hands shot up, Quil, Paul and Brady. A low noise caught my attention; it came from Embry's direction. Wait, did he just growl? Weird…

Getting up I walked over to Quil first, kissed him, just a peck. Then I went over to Paul and Brady doing the same that was as hard as it could have been now that I think of it. After taking my place next to Embry again I realized it was my turn to pick someone.

"Kim, truth or dare?" A huge evil grin was plastered on my face, not matter which one he picked this was going to be good.

"Umm…truth." Her face showed his uncertainty; I would be scared of what I could as too.

"Cough*Pansy*Cough" Quil pretended to cough, man that guy is funny. Kim just laughed but Jared glared, he was really protective of her but it was sweet. I didn't want to embarrass Kim so I decided to go easy, she was just one of those people that were really sweet plus I have gotten to know her and her evil side is not something to be messed with.

"Okay, whats the most awkward situation you have been caught in?" She face flushed a light blush at the question, looks like little Kimmy isn't as innocent as I thought.

"Ok so in 8th grade I decided I wanted to be vet, so I told my mom and she said I could go help out a local vet, she let me skip school to go and since all we were doing was going on some surprise field trip I decided it was worth it. What she left out was that it was a farm animal vet guys, I found that out when I got to a farm. They guy was there and stuff so I decided to give it shot and also it would be rude to just leave him hanging. So I went and helped him with the chickens and stuff, it was really fun until we came upon the cows… You see the vet had to take care of one of the cows, I said I would but he asked me to do that thing where you put on the giant glove and shove your hand up the cows ass…" a chorus of ewws echoed though the room well Kim continued, " I know, it was so beyond gross, anyway I did it without complaining because I didn't want to seem rude. And Quil wiped that god damn smirk off your face before I do it myself."

Everyone turned to look at Quil, who indeed did have a huge smirk on his face but it was quickly gone. Kim smiled sweetly at him before she started telling the story again, "Anyways, I was almost done with that 'task' when I heard a huge round of laughter and saw some cameras flash. Turns out the surprise field trip was to the farm so the whole grade 8 student body was there laughing at me. That was kinda awkward and to make it worse they put the picture in the yearbook. Great times."

When Kim finished everyone was laughing, so hard it hurt. That was an awesome story, poor Kim that would be the worst situation to be in. "Ok, yea my past is so freaking funny. Anyways looks like it is my turn." Everyone went quit, the look on Kim's face was scary, and she was out for revenge.

"Hmmm…ok Quil, truth or dare?" Poor Quil, but he had it coming after all.

Quil wiped the scared look off his face, squared his shoulders and tried his best to look manly, "Dare, bring it Kimmy."

"Alright, you asked for it. You have to put peanut butter on one arm pit and jelly on the other." Kim was smirking with a very evil glint in her eyes, Quil just laughed at her, "O that's not all dear Quil. Then you have to go and take two pieces of bread, and wipe the peanut butter and jelly from under your arm pits onto the bread. And why waste food so then you have to eat every bit of it." Quil's manly bravo faded, this was going to be so funny.

Quil went into the kitchen and came back with the peanut butter and jelly, removing his shirt he started to smear it in his arm pits, gross… then he got the bread and wiped it off, now all he had to do was eat it, yummy. Slowly he shoved the whole thing into his mouth, ewww!! "Quil! Eww!" I blurted out, but come on that was beyond eww!

Laughing he finished eating, putting his shirt back on he took a seat. Raising his eyebrows he started tapping his chin, trying to look like he was thinking long and hard about who to pick. Finally he opened his mouth to indicate his victim, "Tara, truth or dare?" Great, he picked me, just fantastic.

"Dare of course." I wasn't about to back down from this, and it isn't like Quil was going to come up with some thing genius.

"Ok, I dare you to be completely honest will we submit you to a question round."

"Question round?" I had no idea what that was so there was no way I was going to agree before I had all the information.

"It is easy, what you do is stand in the middle of the room while people shout out random words and you have to relate them to you." I must have looked confused because he felt the need to get an example, "Like this, some one yell out a random word."

"Apple!" Embry yelled to him, with a smirk on his face.

"Alright so when I was eight I fell out of an apple tree. See Tara, easy. You up for it to what?"

"Sure, why not." Everyone watched me as I got up and made my way to the middle of the room. Standing there I waited for them to start, i was nervous because god knows with theses people the words that are going to be thrown at me will be strange.

(Just to help you remember who is talking it will look like this: Tara – Normal and Everyone else – **Bold**)

"**Llama!**"

"When I was seven my mom took me to the zoo and I threw a fit since there was no llamas."

"**Banana**"

"Once I tried to shove a whole banana up my nose, didn't work to well."

"**Party**"

"For my sweet sixteen I had a huge party but the cops got called because of the noise."

"**Amusement park**"

"I used to think that the people who worked at the amusement parks lived there and just used the park as a cover for their plan to take over Jamaica." I heard some snickers well everyone else just stared at me with the 'are you crazy' look. Sadly I am used to that look, story of my life.

"**Alright then**, **Rose**s"

"My favorite flowers are roses."

Quil got a huge smirk on his, and it was a very evil looking smirk, "Sex."

Without thinking I said the first thing that came to mind, "I'm a sextuplet."

(Just to let you know I am stopping the bold thing now.)

Complete dead silence, not even a whisper. Opps that was probably wasn't the best way to tell them that one… But instead of speaking I waited for someone to say something, anything. Waited, waited and some waiting and still no one said anything.

Finally, "You're a what?" Leave it to Paul to break the silence with a stupid question but at least someone was talking again.

"It means I have 5 siblings. So it's like triplets or twins but instead of three or two it is six." That was the best explanation I had for them, it's not like the question was complicated or anything it was just hard to get people to understand it.

"Oo… so there are 5 other girls running around that look just like you and we have never noticed before?" Paul stilled looked confused but so did everyone else in the room.

"Well no… you see first off there are three guys and three girls in my family and second we don't all look exactly the same. You've meet most of them, Travis, Dillon and Blake are my brothers and Maddy and Danielle are my sisters." I tried to explain but I knew this wasn't going to be easy unless I had my siblings by my side.

This was going to be interesting, I knew I was going to have to call them but the guys don't know about Embry yet. O well, might as well let the groups meet at some point and to be honest right now seems like a good time. Sighing I pulled out my phone dialed Maddy's number….

**There it is! They finally found out she is a sextuplet!! Now she only has one serect left and so does Embry! O the drama...not really i am just really hyper so i can't stop talking! **

**Thanks for reading!  
Swimming Cutie xoxo**


	24. Very spontaneous today

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight... :(  
I tried to update as soon as possible and i think the twilight gods where with me today since they cancelled school! Thank god for snow! Anyway here the chapter and i decided that i could explore some more POV's so there is 4 new POVS in this chapter! **

**Thanka a million and 4 to Ali92 again! I swear she makes my day every time she reviews, and so does her amazing story!! Go read it, come one we all know you want to!! Also a huge thanks to everyone who reviews, story alerted or author alerted. You are all beyond freaking awesome and you have made me beyond happy! **

**As requested i made this chapter the longest by far, 8 pages on word! Enjoy!  
Songs for this chapter -  
**_Because I'm Awesome - Dollyrots  
The Key to my Organs - My American Heart  
_**Enjoy!**

**BLAKE'S POV**

"DUDE! I so owned you!" Dillon's victorious gloating was followed by his dancing on the coach. Once again he managed to beat me at his favorite game, WII bowling… I tried to explain to him that WII bowling doesn't require any type of knowledge or sport related reflexes but he thought it was 'the bomb' his words not mine.

Maddy's high sweet giggle mixed in with Dillon's chanting, leaving me then only one in the room not making a sound except for a snicker here and there. All of five us where gathered in the family room since Dillon had dared me to play him in WII bowling again, notice how I said all five of us? The reason behind that is because little Miss Tara once again has decided not to grace us with her presence, with out a word of induction of her where abouts.

"I guess I should start supper before mom or dad gets home. Have fun with your…game?" Maddy loved to cook supper, always making the meal into a piece of art. Speaking of supper, I wonder if Tara will be here for that. No one asked where she was since we had all heard the rumors going around school today.

Tara punched Paris. Paris got expelled. Not a word about what happened to Tara or why she felt it was necessary to punch Paris. Knowing Tara she was probably out there in some store or by the beach thinking, she was one of those people who needed time to contemplate things before being able to speak to anyone about it. Travis hasn't moved from his spot on the couch since Danielle and Maddy convinced him she would come home when she was ready; her tempter wasn't something that she could turn off at any given moment.

_I'm__ a leader, I'm a winner, and I'm cleaner  
Cause I'm awesome  
I don't need you cause I'm neato and i beat you  
Cause I'm awesome  
That's right_

They say I'm gifted, uh huh  
Well I'm a certified prodigy  
I'm gonna own you, uh huh  
I'm gonna bring you to your knees

Maddy's vibrating phone broke me away from my thoughts; she must have left it behind when she went into the kitchen. I recognized the song right away and knew who was calling; Maddy had this thing where everyone in the family had their own ringtone. This song was so Tara, it must be her calling. Without thinking I grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mad- wait…Blake? Did I dial your number? I could have sworn I dialed Maddy's." Tara's confused voice came though the phone speaker.

"No, this is Maddy's phone but she is making supper so I answered it for her, whats up?"

"Well umm…"

"Tara come on, we are all worried about you!" The words seemed to open I flood gate, "We heard the rumors about you punching Pairs, not that she didn't deserve but still to just disappear without a word! Travis won't move, he just sits there staring at the god damn wall, he is worried! SO what is going on? And where are you?" My intention wasn't to lecture her but the words seem to flow before I could stop them.

"I know Blake, and I am sorry but there are some things that need explaining on my part. There is way more to this then you know, so how about I come home and I will explain, okay?"

"Alright Tara, and I am sorry for my out burst but we are worried about you. You aren't around as much anymore and Travis is getting antsy. But trust me, we miss you more. See you when you get home sis. Love you."

"Don't worry, your out burst, as you call, did have a point so no worries Blake. I miss you guys too; I will try to work on being around more too. Tell Travis I am on my way home so stop being anti-social already," I had to chuckle at that, "And I love you. Bye."

The dial tone was the next noise to reach my ears, snapping the phone shut I sat back down in my earlier sit. Those last words seemed to help my racing thoughts, having her says those words reassured me that whatever she was going to explain she was still my loving sister. Glancing up I noticed every pair of eyes in the room seemed to be focused on me; ever expression was twisted into one that resembled confusion and concern. Maddy had left the kitchen and was now by my side, reaching down she did two things the first was take her phone from my hand the second was ask the question I knew everyone else wanted to say.

"Was that Tara?" I nodded at her, waiting for her next question, "Where is she? Is she okay? Does she plan on coming home? Where did she go? Was it here that hit Paris? Did she get expelled too?" Maddy's voice seemed to increase in volume as she question flow came to an end. How she managed to fit so many questions into a few seconds seemed to be one of her many talents.

"Woah… ok so yes that was Tara on the phone. She is on her way home, I don't know where she went, she didn't deny hitting Paris, she never said anything about what the school said to her and that's it. She will explain everything when she gets home oo and she missed us and she is sorry. Also Travis, she says calm yourself and stop being anti-social."

Everyone snickered at the last comment but the laughter didn't last since we all knew that Tara had been keeping secrets and knowing her those secrets could be just about anything.

**KIM****'S POV**

Tara's muffled voice drifted into the front room where we all sat waiting for her return; she said she needed to call her siblings. Shock was still present in my mind, how could she have five siblings and me or Embry not notice! I mean c'mon Danielle and Dillon was in my Spanish class, I never even noticed how much they looked at alike! Looking at Danielle and Tara's face side by side in my mind I noticed they looked so alike it was scary!

I didn't bother trying to make out what she was saying into the phone since unlike almost all the other people in the room I didn't have freaky accurate werewolf hearing. Though that hearing is only one of their 'extra' abilities my favorite is the warm, Jared is always just the right temperature. Even right now as I was curled up on his lap I was perfectly content, I opted to stop completing about Tara and her family since all it did was hurt my head more. Sighing I tried to distract myself, Tara's family affairs were none of my business and it was rude to eavesdrop on people's private conversations, not matter how much you wanted to.

"Kim, whats wrong?" Jared was staring down at me with anxiety and worry present in his eyes. I assume my sigh must have alerted him, though it wasn't meant as a gesture to some wrong doing but only as a release of built of confusion and frustration.

"Nothing, just confused and frustrated is all." That's another thing I loved about Jared, no matter how small the problem may seem I can always come to him with it, and even when I don't voice my issues he seems to know my face that there is something up. Nodding he didn't resume his gaze at the kitchen but instead continued to watch me, he had that look in his eyes again, the look of pure adoration.

Smiling softly at him I glanced out the window before looking at into the kitchen where Tara's silhouette was visible. I could feel Jared's lingering eyes on my face but I knew the moment I looked into them I would be lost and Tara's situation still held my interest so I resisted the urge to glance at him again.

"Tell Travis I am on my way home so stop being anti-social already and I love you. Bye." Tara was walking back into the room making her last sentence audible to Emily and I; god knows the guys and Leah heard the whole exchange.

With a blank face she stood in front of everyone before shifting her gaze to Embry's face for a second then returning back to us. "Okay, so does anyone have any questions?" She smiled as three hands shot into the air like primaries when asked to say there name.

"Ok, Paul what cha got this time around?" She seemed to be close with Paul, which was understandable since both of them were out going. Though I can see her and Leah getting along really well since they both voice their options without a thought to who they might offend; not that it is a bad thing. Leah isn't fond of me, she thinks of me as a friend but says I need to be more outgoing and stop worrying all the time about what is rude.

"Well... why are you called sextuplets?" Wow Paul, brilliant question!

"We didn't choose the name sextuplets, it is like triplets. Because they are six of us some one at some point decided to call six babies born at the same time sextuplets." She smiled at him as she answered his some what stupid question.

"Alright, let's see…I know the name give a second…" She was pointing to Seth, her forehead wrinkled as she concentrated, "O Quil! Ok go for it."

"So do you guys all have the same birthday?" … ok seriously? Talk about not being the brightest crayon in the box.

"Umm yea we do, because we were all born on the same day. Hence the whole same birthday thing we have going on. Ok and last hand belongs to…Embry, shoot."

"Ok well how no one at school knows about this?" That was exactly what I had come to wonder as well, had they decided not to tell people about this?

"Well there was this whole drama thing back in France so-"

"WOAH! You lived in France?!" Quil's shocked voice cut her off, his face seemed to match his expression. Emily threw him a disapproving look before mouthing sorry to Tara.

"Yea, I used to before I moved her and yes I can speak French so please do not ask. Anyways on with my story, so everyone found out about it and started to kinda shun us a little. So when we got here we decided that we wanted people to get to know us as individuals before being known as one of the freaky sextuplets again." Her smile was shy when she admitted this but the explanation was very reasonable. People in this town wouldn't get to know her right away if they knew, the first thing they would do is slap on a label on her.

"Ok, well now that question time is over I have to go home and talk to my siblings so I will see you guys at school tomorrow." Waving she walked over to grab her coat but didn't make it there since Embry's long arm extended forward to gasp her wrist pulling to a stop.

**TARA'S POV**

Worming my way out of Embry's iron grip I grabbed my coat and located my shoes, all the while ignoring Embry's instant questioning about my certainty of being capable of walking home alone.

Once I was ready to leave Embry had managed to ask me more time about my journey home, thinking about the question I decided that maybe his presence beside me while I walking wasn't such a bad thing. Finally craving I told him that if he was that freaking desperate then a deal could be made.

He quickly agreed with out even a slight question about what the deal may entail…I could have a lot of fun with this but let's face it, my brain is dead tried.

"You can walk me to my street but not my house. Once we reach the beginning of my street we say goodbye. You leave. I go home. Got it?" It was pretty straight forward if you ask me.

All I got for a response was a quick nod before he got his shoes. He must have found my request strange and to be frank I knew it was strange to ask someone to walk to you only to the beginning of your street but like always I had my reasons. I knew Travis or someone was going to be watching for me, waiting to see me come home so I decided that them seeing me with Embry before I explain my situation involving him was probably not the most intelligent idea.

Saying goodbye to everyone and hugging Kim was cut short by me hurrying. After I looked at my phone I noticed that I had talked to Blake almost half an hour ago! Embry didn't seem to be troubled be my rushed walking because he seemed to be able to keep my pace without even a thought.

Silence was all I could hear and right now it was the last thing I wanted, so thinking of a random question I slowed my pace down and turned to face him.

"You know, I thought that after I told you about me being a sextuplet you would look at me different." It was meant as a question but the structure of the phrase didn't seem to fit a question therefore it came out more like a statement.

"Tara, like I said before. Nothing is going to change the way I feel about you." Arg! He was smiling down at me while I tried to hide the annoyance that was threatening to show on my face. I am done with these damn cryptic remarks!

"And what the freaking hell is that supposed to mean! For all I know you could mean that you feel I am some freaky ugly stupid child with no hope in life and no matter what you find out that option won't change!" He opened his mouth to protest, but like hell I was done, "Or it could mean you feel I am a nice person but you could never be my friend and that will always stay that way! The again it could mean that you feel that you like me as a friend and are comfortable with that. But it could also mean you feel strongly about me and nothing that I can say will make that go away! For the love of all jelly beans related products would make up your freaking mind! And stop all the freaking cryptic sayings and remarks because to be frank all they do is make me more confused then I was before!" I finished my rant with a very teenage girl move, I stomped my foot.

I stood there with my head leaned back so I could see his face, arms crossed over my chest and an expecting expression playing on my features. He stopped walking and looked down at me with an almost pained gleam in his eyes; my thoughts wavered for a second from the intensity of his gaze.

Before I even had time to think his warm soft lips made contact with mine making every thought in my head crumble to dust and float away. This moment felt beyond perfect as our lips moved together creating my own personal heaven in the middle of the road.

My mind became aware of my burning lungs who were demanding oxygen, sighing internally I pulled back. Looking up at him still he opened his mouth to speak, "Tara, would you please be my-"

I cut him off, "I know what you are going to ask Embry but," I noticed the immediate look of hurt that crossed his face, "I am feeling very spontaneous today so screw the normal shit people think is acceptable. Will you be my boyfriend?" I was feeling very self empowered today so I decided that it didn't matter really who asked who but acting on an impulse caused the words to come out of my mouth before my mind could processes what I said.

He chuckled before shaking his head yes, a huge smile spread across my face and his face seemed to mirror mine. Grabbing his hand I laced my fingers though his before continuing the walk towards my home.

_Do you know you're fake?  
Stop giving for the take.  
Bring love, bring change.  
Let's end your selfish games.  
Will you lose your touch?  
Will you be enough to take control?  
To take control, to take control._

You are the keys to my organ,  
you'll do exactly what I play.  
You are the beats to my rhythm,  
You'll move and dance to what I say.

Time will heal, oh it will heal.  
It will erase the pain away.  
I can feel and I won't feel.  
Time will kill all of my hate,  
kill my hate, kill my hate.

You are the keys to my organ,  
you'll do exactly what I play.  
You are the beats to my rhythm,  
You'll move and dance to what I say.

You are the keys to my organ,  
you'll do exactly what I play.  
You are the beats to my rhythm,  
You'll move and dance to what I say.

**DANIELLE'S POV**

Pacing around the front room I let my gaze fall upon the window again as we continued to wait for Tara to get home. She and Blake had talked about half an hour ago, but as Maddy pointed out that could mean nothing since we don't know where is was.

I was beyond worried about her, but not just about where she was or where she went, since I had a pretty good idea about those two, more about what her explanation would do to her relationship with Travis. I knew there was no way he would stop loving her but for him to find out she was been lying to him and about a guy at that, it will be hard on him.

Travis was perched in the window sit, so still he could pass as a statue. Maddy was in the kitchen finishing up dinner, in other words making a masterpiece with the carrots again. Dillon was playing WII bowling again, says he is trying to master the bowling feng shu, in other words he doesn't want to think about the situation at hand. Blake was still sitting in the same chair reading some book he found, the think is like 700 pages long and in 30 minutes he is like ¾ done!

This waiting was starting to wear on my nerves, I getting my fidgety as my pacing got quicker. Tara had better come home soon or this place may just go crazy.

**TRAVIS'S POV**

What lie outside the window was not the focus of my vision right now. The guilt filled face of a person reflecting back at me in the window was what I was inspecting at the moment. The lines of his face were more visible since his forehead was creased with worry and his lips were pressed into a line well he waited with the best amount of patience he could conger up. The face staring back was my own of course and even then I glared at once and a while just to get the point across.

I love Tara so much and it pained me to know that what I thought of as protection as really just driven her far away from me and the rest of us. She felt the need to keep things from me now when she used to share every secret with me. I missed having her around; heck we all missed having her around. Being sextuplet's means we share a incredible bond and to think that I was the reason that bond was close to breaking made my heart ach.

I came to the realization that I needed to apologize to her and to everyone else as well. I was to caught up in making sure no harm came to her that I didn't let her live her life the way she wanted. Even though her explanation could be painful to hear I knew there was no way I could be anger with her or reject what she had to say since I had already taken so much away from her.

Like my new comprehension was the key to her return the door opened and in stepped a smiling, and overjoyed Tara. I knew my decision was the right one the second I saw her face, she was happy and that was the only thing that mattered.

**FINALLY!! They are together offically! I had to have Tara ask him, it just seemed to fit her to be the one who asked. After being asked many times when they would get together, finally it happens! It wasn't planned either but it seemed to work so it put it in! **

**Anways I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! And the snow outside my window got me thinking that the reviewers for this story aren't all from my country. So i was wondering if when you review you could tell me where your from? I want to see how worldwide FanFic, plus talking to people from different places is always awesome! As well i made a site for all of my pictures for this story as well it was a lot of stuff about me. SO it you are wondering about me then go to my profile and click the link!**

**Thanks for reviewing!  
Swimming Cutie xoxo**


	25. Forever

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight at all...  
So here is the chapter 25! Woot. This chapter focuses on Tara telling her silbings so it is semi-short, sorry about that.  
Once again i need to thank a freaking awesome person who takes her time to read this story, and that would be..drum role please...Ali92!! She is beyond anything i could ask for and besides the fact she rocks my socks as a reviewer and person, she also writes a flipping awesome story so if you want something worth reading go find her story! Trust me, disapointement is not something you will find after reading, happyness or wanting more are more reasonable reacts to her story!**

**So yea, i tend to kept talking even though i know people don't read this thing...anyways enjoy!**

**TARA'S POV**

The stupid childish grin seemed to have frozen my face in place because I couldn't wipe it off. To be truthful i was riding a joyous high right now so losing the smile wasn't something high on my list. Embry had kissed me once more before leaving me at my door step. I was still dazed, with my happy bubble surrounding me, but the second I stepped a foot into my house that bubble popped and all the tense air crashed into my reality.

Travis' hunched form was the first thing I saw, his face was enough to make me want to crawl into a hole and stay there. He looked heart broken; to know that I had caused that twisted my stomach into unbearable knots. Glancing around the front room I got a glimpse of Maddy in the kitchen, Danielle was pacing around the room but stopped the when she noticed me and Blake and Dillon were sitting on the couch staring at me.

Can you say awkward? I can and this room should be the new poster for it! Clearing my throat I walked into the family room where Blake and Dillon were sited. Travis moved for the first time to following me into the family room, Danielle also seemed to get the message and sat down slowly in the love seat. Maddy was still busy in the kitchen so Danielle softly called her name. That caused me to worry more because if there was one word that was never used to describe my house it was quiet, and that was all that could be found right now.

Maddy entered the room without even glancing my way, a sign that she felt guilty for knowing the truth and keeping it to herself for so long. Sighing I decided it was in my best interest to just start explaining and pray to god they aren't to mad with me.

Taking a deep breath I started, "Alright, well as I am sure you guys have noticed I have been keeping some secrets and lying. I'm not proud of this but I can't say I regret my actions," that part was so true, if I hadn't lied I wouldn't be with Embry, "what I do regret is lying to you guys. I deeply, intensely regret being close to breaking our bond. I am sorry guys; I do miss you all and love you all. This whole thing started when we went to school the first day. That was the day I met Embry Call."

I went on and told them everything that was happened from the first day of school up until the minute I came home today. Maddy and Danielle were the only ones whose expression was composed though most of the story since they knew. Though when I came to the part about asking Embry out they expressions clearly stated they were now flabbergasted as well.

The silence grew thick as I finished my story, everyone was staring at me but I couldn't find the will to look back at their faces so instead I directed my gaze to the floor. The only sound in the room was the squeaking of my shoes – which I forgot to take off- as I rocked back and forth on my heels.

I wouldn't call this fun little experience an awkward silence since really it wasn't more like a shocked silence. The guilt and shame worked their way further into my mind until it seemed as if they were firmly rooted there. Keeping my eyes on the ground I decided that it was best to just wait this out. They had to speak at some point…I hope.

Inspecting my nails was the only thing I could do at the moment for two reasons, one being it involved very little brain power and I was exhausted. Second I didn't want to make any noise that may draw their still shocked attention to me again.

_Beep. Beep. _The oven's timer broke though the silence causing me along with everyone else to flinch in surprise. Maddy shook her head; biting her lip she sent me one apprehensive glance before heading off to the kitchen. The beeping had caused their expression to shift from the cationic stares into something more human, with more emotion.

The emotion was what scared me. Danielle, Blake and Dillon weren't looking at me with their cautious stares but instead their gaze was pin pointed on the face of Travis. Slowly I turned my head while taking a deep breath.

Finally my eyes landed on his face and shocked stunned very nerve in my body the second I was his expression.

**TRAVIS'S POV**

Her story unfolded with enough twists and turns to give my whiplash, but I kept my focus and listened to the whole thing. There were parts were I wanted to jump up and start yelling at her about how her safety never seemed to be important as she made her decisions but I couldn't bring myself to do so.

One some facial expression was what had made the decision for me about my intentions. A facial expression I don't think she was fully aware. Her huge impish smile. It grew and grew as she talked about Embry, who I guess is now her Embry. Her tone when she spoke about him was enough for me to trust her.

The oven's beeping pulled me back into reality and with that came the weird silence amongst my family. Maddy seemed reluctant to leave but after looking at Tara once more she went into the kitchen. No one else made a sound or move once Maddy's silhouette was out of sight.

I immersed myself back into my early thoughts. Tara's smiling face was still present in the front of my mind and I couldn't help but notice that I haven't seen that kinda of smile on her face seen before the 'incident'. She seemed to be truly and unbelievable happy.

A huge smile spread across my face at the thought of my sister being happy again. The smile never faltered as I noticed everyone staring at me, even Tara. I got up from my place on the couch, without hesitation I sat down beside Tara and hugged her fiercely before whispering in her ear, "Tara, don't worry about anything. You're not the one who should be asking for forgiveness, I am. I am so sorry you felt the need to hide your happiness from me, and more then that I am sorry that I have put a limit on your life. God Tara, I am so sorry sweetie and I still love you, always will."

She snuggled deeper into my shoulder and soon we were joined by everyone else creating a group hug. The silence that was circulating the air now was a calm and forgiven one, until Dillon opened his mouth.

"Okay, who didn't shower because I am getting a wif of something over here and it is far from pleasant." Laughter soon filled the once quit and tense room. Our way of saying things are going to be okay and if they take a turn for the worse then we will stand together. Forever.

**So there it is. Probaly the most serious chapter in my story but it had to have one there some where. OO and i put a poll on my profile about what story i should update more often. Because trying to write chapters for like 4 stories at once is a hard thing to do so i want to know what story or stories you the readers want me to update faster on! Please vote, it will help me alot!**

**Thanks for reading!  
Swimming Cutie xoxo**


	26. The wonderful wizard of Ozz

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.  
So here we go again. Now fair warning this chapter is kinda a filler since my brain has stopped working and i couldn't think anything important to happen in this chapter. So it is just more crazyness from Tara...I did throw in some of my weird obessions and habits so please don't be to alarmed. **

**So anyways the begining of this chapter is for a specail someone who reviewed and made a suggestion i couldn't pass up. So the begining is just for you bella-cullen1989 !!! Also once again i can't thank this person enough. Ali92 is the best thing that could ever have happened for this story. SHe is also reviewing and telling me what she thinks, and always makes my day! So thank you Ali92 and guys you have to check out her stories cause man they are good! Beyond good Great! Amazing! Fan-freaking-tastic!**

**Songs from this chapter:  
**_Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous - Good Charlotte  
_**So enjoy! **

**TARA'S POV**

Dillon's comment broke the tense air and we all moved away back into our seats. I was overjoyed with the fact everyone accepted what was happening my life, more important though they accepted Embry. In theory since they haven't met him yet but that will be fixed soon.

Maddy had come in to join our group hug and was now back in the kitchen doing god knows what while the rest of us sat around waiting for dinner to be ready. "GUYS! Come on!" Maddy's voice rose over the video game Dillon and Blake had started playing. The game involved bowling of some sort, I think since these the strange little people didn't have arms yet their were somehow able to throw the ball.

We all walked into the kitchen and sat down in our normal chairs. Maddy come into the kitchen with a giant tray, make that a giant covered tray. She smiled childishly before throwing the cover off in a very dramatic fashion and shouted, "Time for a DR. PEPPER and POPTART PARTY!!"

Sometimes I wonder what goes in Maddy's head… then there are the times like this one where I honest to god am scared to know. You gotta love that girl, crazy artist-ness and all.

Maddy's party lasted though supper and most of the even really. Saying goodnight to everyone who was still awake at 11:30 I made my way upstairs to the peaceful personal heaven of my room and fell into a deep wonderfully needed sleep.

_only see it on TV  
read it in the magazines  
celebrities that want sympathy_

_all they do is piss and moan  
inside the rolling stone  
talking about how hard life can be_

_Id like to see them spend the week  
living life out on the street  
I don't think they would survive_

_but they could spend a day or two  
walking in someone else's shoes  
I think they'd stumble and they'd fall  
they would fall  
Fall_

_Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
they're always complaining  
always complaining  
if money is such a problem  
well they got mansions  
think we should rob them_

Normally I am not the best morning person, but when a good song comes on I have the strongest urge to jump out of my warm bed and dance around my room. Granted that urge was to strong for me to resist this fine morning so I jumped, well more like stumbled blindly, out of my bed and turned up the song to full blast. I did take into consideration that others in my home may be enjoying a serene slumber at this time but frankly it was time for them to get up anyways.

_well did you know when your famous you could kill your wife  
and threes no such thing as 25 to life  
as long as you got the cash to pay for Cochran_

_and did you know if you were caught and you were smoking crack  
and McDonald's wouldn't even wanna take you back  
you could always just run for mayor of D.C._

_Id like to see them spend the week  
living life out on the street  
I don't think they would survive_

_but they could spend a day or two  
walking in someone else's shoes  
I think they'd stumble and they'd fall  
they would fall_

_Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
they're always complaining  
always complaining  
if money is such a problem  
well they got mansions  
think we should rob them_

I would say that I am dancing like no one is watching but that is called lying since as I spun around I noticed in my door way was a very irritated looking Travis. Truly I thought about going to turn down the music then apologizing to him but I was on some kinda natural high and i was to happy to stop dancing around to be honest. To my great surprise the next thing I knew Travis grabbed my hand and twirled me in a circle before joining in with my sad excuse of dancing.

I didn't bother to questions his actions but instead kept on dancing along to the new song that was blasting from my speakers.

Another face came into my line of sight and to my surprise they were dancing too! Seems like Travis and I aren't the only ones who were in a good mood this morning! Maddy, Blake, Dillon and Danielle were all jump around laughing in their pj's along with me and Travis.

We had a blast but sadly it had to come to an end once my mother came up stairs and told us that we only have 30 minutes to finish getting ready or we will be late for school. I didn't bother with a shower since my hair was clean and looked fine to me, so I got dressed. Simple really, I grabbed a pair of dark jeans followed by a white tank under my favorite black comic book printed hoodie. A little make up, run a brush though my hair and like magic I am ready for school.

Running down stairs I caught the end of some breakfast conversation between the guys. I am the only girl in the family who can be ready to go in under 15 minutes.

"- so what did you want to do about it Travis? You can't just stalk 'em." Blake was leaning against the counter eating a bowl of cheerios. Hesitation was not something that crossed my mind was a walked right into the kitchen pretending to be none the wiser of their conversation.

Grabbing my food I noticed their talking had creased pretty quickly but I was determined not to let that ruin my ecstatic mood. Cheerios. What would life be without em? Well it would suck beyond belief! I love cheerios, like if I had to only eat one food for the rest of ever it would be cheerios no doubt. And yes, I am aware of how weird my cheerio obsession has become but there is no denying it.

Anyways after I enjoyed, no after I basked in the glory of my breakfast food, also known as cheerios, i got into the car and waited for Maddy and Danielle. Finally the two of them filed out of the house followed by the guys, who also got into their cars before speeding off leaving just the us girls in the drive way.

The ride to school was so boring I almost fell asleep again. Maddy and Danielle were talking about god knows what but I couldn't concentrate on their topic because my mind keep wandering back to a certain someone no matter how many times I warned my mind not to.

Embry. The only thought I could fully understand at the moment.

God, I want to see him so bad! This is getting annoying.

I feel like some sort of stalker as we pull into the parking lot and my eyes suddenly start an intense search for him. Once his gorgeous face comes into view I can feel my heart swell with just the thought that this amazing guy is mine.

Wow, that only sounded mildly possessive. Note to self: never say those comments out loud in order to avoid embarrassment and awkward silence.

Waving good bye to Maddy and Danielle I walked over to where Embry stood with all the guys I meet the other day. They all looked in my direction was I approached. Embry's smile grew so big that I swear his face was going to crack in half one of these days.

I walked right into his waiting arms but my moment in heaven was interrupted by the ever annoying bell signal that if I didn't leave now I would be late for English. Sigh he leaned down and kissed the top of my head before squeezing me one last time. Paul stood there with a smirk on his face as he nodded towards the English room.

My frown was soon turned into a smile when he held out and elbow. Wrapping my arm around his I started to skip like they do in the Wizard of Ozz. Paul seemed to get the idea and joined well singing 'We're off to the wizard. The wonderful wizard of Ozz'.

We made it to English pretty quickly so I had time to get Paul's help with my new plan before we had to start working on the stupid projects again.

"Ok Paul, you service is required in this plan." He nodded and put on what he referred to as a mission face, "So at lunch, I have decided that Embry should meet…my family..."

**So yea, i know nothing important happened but i loved writing this chapter!! Can anyone guess what Travis and Blake were talking about? The cheerio thing is true though, i have a very unhealthy obession with those damn little things. They are mircales in a box! So yea, anyways thats it so thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!**

**Thanks for reading!  
Swimming Cutie xoxo**


	27. Quizzical stare

**Disclaimer: I so do not own twilight..**

Aren't you people lucky? A chapter yesterday and now today as well...well damn. Actaully i still feel bad about making you guys wait for the other chapters soo i wrote this one while i was on a role! As well i feel freaking beyond horrible about not updating my other story, i am wokring on it people but it might take sometime. So i updated this as fast as humanly possible. 

**Ali92...where do i begin...there is really now where to start since no words can do that girl justice. First she writes views for every freaking chapter, also letting me know what she thinks. Second she is a writer and no, not some kinda okay writer, i mean like holy crap i want more writer! SO check out her work and prepare to be amazed!**

**Thank you also to everyone who took the time to review, story alert or favorite story the last chapter! It means so much to me! **

**SO yea, i will stop talking now since god knows no one reads this stuff... Enjoy!**

**PAUL'S POV**

Tara's plan seemed pretty straight forward really. Just invite Embry to sit with her and her family at lunch. I didn't understand what could go wrong. But apparently she found several things that could and probably would go wrong, her words not mine.

"Paul, come on! Blake could start like asking him a million questions about his grades and here he wants to go to collage. Dillon could start babbling on and on about his freaking boring ass video games then some how mange to get Embry to agree to play with him only to have Embry lose and fell humiliated. Or Danielle could start with her damn fashion talk which would lead to picking what Embry has chosen to wear, which makes him looks great but in her option he probably looks like shit! Or Travis could death glare him the whole while making threats against Embry's safety and well being even though we all know that Embry could take Travis down with his pinky finger alone! Then there's Maddy… god, there are way too many possibilities of what she could manage to do to him in only 40 minutes. First she could try and dye his hair some weird neon looking color or better yet colors! Or she could try and get him to pose for one of her paintings or drawing, that would be so damn awkward!! I bet they all made some sort of plan to gang up on him and start asking a million question all at once just to confusion him so they could get him to take something that would knock him unconscious then all together they would drag him out into woods and try to sell him to the aliens! Or the penguins in the zoo, because god knows-"

I had to cut her off. She was starting too rambling on about crazy things that weren't even possible…at least I hope to god they aren't possible for Embry's sake.

"Tara, calm the hell down. Your family is not a group of secret agents out to take over the free world and if they are then good luck! Anyway breathe! Nothing is going to go wrong, just act normal." She nodded trying to erase the anxious expression from her face, "Kim and I will be near by anyways so if anything gets to weird or awkward I will just run up and yell the most random thing to break the ice."

She cracked a smile at the last part. Sadly, she doesn't that I have done that before too, back when Jared first imprinted on Kim. He was going to sit with her at lunch and she agreed but things got kinda awkward when she came close to finding out his secret so I run up and yelled, 'KIWI FLAVORED CAT FOOD CAN BE SOLD IN AUSTURLIA BUT ONLY TO PEOPLE WITH UMPA LUMPA LISENCES!'…yea that didn't help they awkward moment much… but looking back on it I was pretty damn hilarious.

"Okay, okay…Breathing. Now promise you will be close by with Kim in case of an awkward silence emergency?" I nodded at her and she seemed to relax with that thought in mind.

English was boring as usual. Tara and I worked on our music project, which was almost done now. Even though I don't know much about music Tara seems to know everything possible so the project was easy-peasy.

The bell finally rang telling me that I had Math next, o joy. Saying goodbye and good luck to Tara I grabbed my things and started the long walk down the hall to the math room. Urg, I hate math.

As I walked I got the usual stares from people, they never seem to get used to us. Always thinking we are in some kinda gang or on drugs, crazy shit like that. These one pair of eyes grabbed my attention though, thinking it is Tara I turn around to ask her why she isn't by the music room –yes that's right I know what her next class! Well if you had to be in Embry's head then you would know too!- Coming face to face with the face that holds those eyes I realize it isn't Tara, but those eye sure hell look like her…Ohh! This must be one of the sextuplets!!

I decided that going up to say hi to someone who doesn't know me and probably fears me - thanks to some lame ass rumors - was not in my best interest. His gaze did stop me for a second though. The guy wasn't just glaring at me, no glaring was too nice of a word for the look he had on his face. He flat out had a look crossed between painful curios and plain old hate.

Great.

Just freaking fantastic.

Another narrow minded student at this hell hole of a school has decided to judge me, and obviously came to the conclusion that hating me is the best thing to do.

Just to add the icing to the cake the person is one of Tara's siblings…

Life is just so kind to me now a days.

**TARA'S POV**

Music was like medicine for me. All the nerves that seemed to have rooted themselves into my knotted stomach were gone the second the teacher placed that guitar in my hands. Sadly the relief music provides can dissipate after a certain amount of time just the same as medicine. We didn't do much in music today, mostly just playing songs from a book. I had asked Embry about lunch pretty early on in the class and to my surprise he said yes – note sarcasm.

The lunch bell rang much to my displeasure. Embry waiting for patently me to gather all my things, then he reached down and intertwining his warm comforting fingers with mine. I tried to keep a slow walking pace but Embry wasn't having it. Stalling wasn't ever something I was particularly great at, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

Pretending to forget my locker combination I cursed under my breath before returning to the task of unlocking it. Embry stood by and watch me do this for a few minutes but soon his hands were over mine trying to help.

"Tara, I know your combination, don't worry." His strong hands removed mine from the lock. In seconds he had it open, while I glared at the floor. So much for that waste of time…damn…

I threw my books in and started to shut the door but its path was blocked by a familiar large hand. "You gonna eat your lunch?" sighing I did as he suggested.

My next attempt at stalling was sadly shot down again when Embry thought it was a brilliant idea to just put his things in my locker. I think fates trying to tell me to just get it over with already.

Who am I to question fate? Grabbing his hand again we started the long ass walk to my potential living nightmare.

**MADDY'S POV**

How many freakin times do I have to tell Dillon to stop throwing food at me? If he does it again I swear to god he is beyond dead. He had been throwing his greasy fries at my face over ten minutes now. No one else has bothered to say anything because they are all too damn busy staring at the cafeteria doors just waiting for Tara it pop out of no where.

She texted Danielle in second telling her that Embry will be joining us for lunch. You can almost see the excitement radiating off of Travis right now – heavy on the sarcasm.

It's not that Travis hates Embry.

Not at all.

He is just scared of the effect this could have on Tara. More then scared really, he is terrified of this relationship. I do understand his point of view though since we are all worried about Tara. She just seems so fragile since that night, like any small unwanted movement could break her causing us to lose her forever. Or worse, to have her hurt again knowing we could have stopped it. To see her in that state again would be a fate worse then death.

Travis' small irritated grunt is the signal that he has spotted Tara, meaning we should all look away from the doors and pretend that we were not watching in a very stalker-ish way seconds ago. We really have to work on that.

Tara's head was pointed straight at the ground but the very tall good looking guy beside her held his head high with a pride no one in the room could possible match. Looking closer I noticed their intertwined hands swing between them. I knew the guy right away, I had met him when I went to pick up Tara that one time. He seems nice enough and to be honest the dude has some really hot friends.

Embry's face crumbles into a said heart breaking expression as Tara pulled her hand free from his. Even though his expression was sad and hurt he took one big step ahead of her so he could pull out her chair in a very gentlemen gesture. Nicely done there dude.

Score one point for Embry.

Tara blushed before mumbling thank you and taking her seat next to Danielle, Embry was sitting next to me. Trying to hide my smirk of amusement I turned so I was facing him, "Hello there old chap. The names Madeline but unless you have a death wish or are my anger mother in disguise call me Maddy."

I stuck out my hand for him to shake. Wow, some one is stunned… Shaking his head he finally got together enough thoughts to remember how to shakes someone's hand. Man, his hand was freaking hot! I don't think that's very healthy…

"Hula bro-ha, names Flynn…Dillon Flynn..." Dillon reached his hand forward for Embry to shake, but just as Embry got close Dillon pulled a dick move and pulled back, "To slow man!" aww come on dude, "Just kidding man, you're alright." Embry got his chance to shake Dillon's hand after Dillon finished his annoyance.

"Hey, I'm Danielle. The normal one as you can probably tell." Yea sure what ever you say Danny…Normal my ass… Embry once again shook her hand. Tara hasn't moved once since she sat down, not even to glare at me for my introduction. I bet she is just nervous, we can't be that abnormal. Can we?

"Hello, I am Blake." Nothing more, nothing less from that kid. Well looks like Embry knows who the boring on is.

"Travis." No hand to shake or anything but I noticed from the corner of my eye that Tara finally decided to come back down to earth and join into our semi-conversation. She looked right at Travis, obviously not impressed with his introduction or should I say attempt at an introduction since that failed horribly.

"Ok well I'm Embry Call. Nice to meet you all…" Embry sifted uncomfortably.

"Cue awkward silence." Tara's voice slipped into the empty silence. We all laughed along with her, her comment was something we have been saying since we were really young. Something we all have in common is the love of awkward silence. Strange, I know.

"So Embry, how did you meet Tara." Danielle leaned over the table trying to peer around Tara so she could stare at Embry. Danielle is weird as anything but when it comes to intimidating people with one stare that girl has some sort of power.

Embry didn't look fazed by her quizzical stare, "We met in music class actually. On her first or I guess your first day here." He stole a glance at Tara's face and the look in his eyes was… I can't begin to find words to describe the adoration in his eyes. Seeing that look washed away the remaining small pieces of doubt in mind. He would ever hurt Tara, not if it could be helped.

You can tell a lot from someone's eyes if you look hard enough. The eyes are the gate way to the soul and this guy had his door opened wide.

"She was amazing. But I am sure you all know that by now. She was playing the guitar the first time I saw her and the only coherent thought I could form was wow." He is so sweet. God, I just met the dude and I already know they are perfect for each other.

The small continued though the rest of lunch. Laughing happened many times, sometimes just to fill the awkward silence but most of the time we were laughing at something Embry said. The guy was so funny, it was awesome and he shared my kinda humor!! All in all it was a great lunch, even though Travis was silent. Twice he sent a pointed look in Tara's direction, which usually means he wants to speak with her.

**TRAVIS'S POV**

Denying that Embry seemed to be perfect for Tara would be just plain mean and a complete lie. Lunch is going very well up to this point. In the beginning I imagine he found us weird but that's the way my family is so whatever he will just have to deal. The way he talks about Tara and too Tara is something different though, I can't find it in me to doubt him. Thinking of him hurting her seems wrong because I don't honestly believe he could hurt her.

The only thing that seemed to get at me was that judging by the look in his eyes he doesn't know why we are all so cautious about Tara.

I don't want to make her tell him but I want to let her know that I am leaving this in her hands. How could I not? The look in her eyes when he made her laugh had me close to tears, not that I will tell anyone that…ever…

**Hah well yea...there it is... I tried to write the meeting in Tara's POV but it didn't seem to fit right so i decided Maddy would work the best. **

**Another side thought, i have had some people ask if a member of the pack is going to imprint on one of Tara's siblings. If that was to happen i want some feed back, who should imprint on who and stuff like that. Just let know what you think about it! I am open to sugestions!**

**Thanks for reading!  
Swimming Cutie xoxo**


	28. Mighty important in life

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!**

**Sorry about the wait once again though this time i have a semi-excuse. You see i hurt my neck pretty bad and my doctor put me on these weird meds that made my vision fuzzy so i couldn't read the keyboard! It sucked, i tried to type but it made no sense when i read it later. Anways sorry again!!! I know i make you guys wait alot for my chapters so truely i am sorry! This chapter is really long though!**

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, story alerted, favorite storyed or PMed me!! Also thanks again to the one and only Ali92! What would i do without her! Sorry Alice about not responded to your last review but i couldn't read or write... soo sorry to you as well! O and go check out her story because honestly it makes my life right now!**

**Songs from the chapter:  
**_Everything - Fefe Dobson_  
**Enjoy!! **

**TARA'S POV**

Shock is still present in the front of mind as I think about this week. Embry really fits in with my family and they get along with him very well. Wow, I still can't get my head around the fact this is all working out!

Travis was a little apprehensive of the whole thing at first but I think he was got used to the fact that Embry might as well be glued to my side. I mean that literally. The guy is always near me. Behind a bush, looking though a window, or just staring.

Some would call what he considers a hobby, stalking. In my option though, I somehow find it cute. Truly Embry was cute, in a kind of stalker-ish obsessive way… I guess.

He already threatened one random dude this week in the halls; it was pretty damn funny though. The guy was all like 'what the hell man' and Embry was all 'Stop looking at my girlfriend's ass unless having pencils stabbed in your eyes sounds like appealing to you'.

I found out that a threat tends to lose all affect when I am standing beside an angry Embry laughing so hard I actually fell over. Of course Embry caught me before any damage could be done.

Speaking of damage, my room looks like a freaking hurricane came though followed by the no talent half crazy monkey show. Cloths cover basically every square inch of my floor, bed, dresser, closet, desk and well my walls too. Don't ask how my cloths managed to stick to the walls but they did.

You may be asking yourself why in the freaking world my cloths are spread everywhere well I sit in the middle of my floor talking to myself. Well, the answer is fairly simple my dear friend.

Embry asked me on a date.

Kinda…it is more of a bonfire thingy but whatever, still counts.

Clothing has never really been my thing so this is a big challenge for me. Looks like it finally time to give in and call in the big guns. Danielle.

Opening my door I shouted down the hall. Shouting was necessary since Danielle was blasting some crappy bubble gum pop music at a level I am sure only dogs can hear. The music didn't stop after I yelled her name. Thinking about trying again I decided it was so much easy just to text her.

_Hey Danny…I kinda maybe sorta need your help with …my cloths…kinda. _

Two seconds after my finger pushed the send button there was Danielle standing in my door way.

Creepy.

Without a single word she started running around my room grabbing cloths only to fling some back onto the already covered ground. I voted against moving from my seat on the floor so I just watched her move around the room, hoping she wouldn't step on me.

Five minutes of insane spinning Danielle later she stood in front of me with a pile of cloths in her hands. "Go. Change."

I would argue with her but god knows without that girl I would be going around in a paper bag…

Wow. This isn't half bad... Normally I can't stand American eagle but the stripped navy blue tank she chose just goes great with the light pinstriped skinny jeans. Over the tank she gave me a dark blue button up sweater, along with silver bracelets and a red purse that matched the red boots. (**Picture on profile**)

Danielle finished my hair; due to the fact my complaints' were driving her crazy. Complaining is a talent of mine, comes in handy to with a situation like this. I did my own make-up, meaning I put on a little bit of cover up, a little coat of eyeliner and some mascara. Smiling at the mirror I grabbed the red purse, put on my shoes and made my way down the stairs towards the sea of query I am sure is waiting.

There weren't nearly as many questions from my siblings as I expected there to be when I informed them of my going out. The only request made was that I have my cell phone on me at all times, and I would call them no matter what was happening.

Being sensible I agreed quickly and was out the door in no time. Embry told me to meet him at Sam and Emily's house which I why I am walking up the path to their adorable yellow house.

This house always seems to bring out my nervous side. Those wonderful annoying butterflies made they return as I stood quietly outside of the white door. Taking a deep breath a brought my fist up to knock on the door. Time seemed to be mocking my nerves as my fist travel though the air towards the door which was a lot further away then I thought. Finally my waiting hand came in contact with the solid warm do- warm?

"Well, hello to you too Tara. Now why may I ask are you knocking on my chest?" Glancing up I was greeted my Paul's smirking face. Quickly I withdrew my hand before smirking back at him. Times like these call for confident Tara, sarcastic Tara and Outgoing Tara all at once – is it normal to have different personalities?

"Paul, let the poor girl in! It isn't her fault that she confused you with a door. Although you do seem to have the intelligence of one…" Paul whipped around to glare at Kim who ignored him and came to hug me before dragging me inside.

While greeting Kim and Emily I noticed that the front room was void of people except of course the three mentioned early. Emily caught my confused expression and informed me that everyone else was down on the beach setting up.

Shrugging I followed them into the kitchen where I was handed a tray full of food. A huge freaking tray full of food, but my tray wasn't the only one. No, the whole kitchen was covered in food. What in the world did they need all of this food for?

I opened my mouth to pose my question but Kim cut me off, "You'd be surprised by the amount of food these guys are able to consume." Her expression was very amused as she eyed Paul's sheepish look, quickly he put the hotdog he had tried to sneak off the tray back into its place.

Laughing I nodded, judging by the way I have seen them eat at lunch Kim's statement didn't seem so far off. Between Kim, Emily and I we were able to carry about 3 trays out of the 10… that was a dilemma until Paul decided to show off and carry the other 7. How he managed to do so I am still unsure. I would have looked back as we walked down the path to the beach but knowing me if my gaze left the bumpy path for a second I was sure to fall flat on my ass.

We reached the beach pretty quickly due the short cut though Emily's back yard. Setting down the heavy tray of food i was finally free to look around. Two things cut my surveillance of the beach short. One being the gorgeous blue green fire that towered over everyone included the giants, casting a ray of color onto the still calm ocean. The second was the slightly attractive male lounging in a chair beside the fire.

My sarcasm morphed those thoughts a little, you see Embry was the first thing that caught my eye and it is a crime to call that guy slightly attractive! He was beyond fine tonight in his lose fitting jeans and baggy black 'boys like girls' t-shirt. (**Picture on profile**) Note to self: close mouth while gawking, drool is not a pretty sight.

The second sight was indeed the amazing fire but I didn't have much time to correct myself on that since Embry waved me over. When I arrived at the chair he was sited in I look around to find a place to sit myself when two large warm hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me backwards so I landed in Embry's lap. Not that I minded too much, it was after all the best sit in the whole house. Or beach? O whatever you get what I mean.

Small talk was made here and there until finally Billy Black –who I was introduced to, he seems nice- took his seat, ok more like rolled himself to the head of the small circle, at that point everyone went quit and looked at him. Seconds later the once silent air was filled with Billy's booming voice as he tells tales about cold ones and wolves.

Immediately I was pulled into the world of the unreal, not that I wanted to leave any time soon. Listening to the way he told the stories was amazing; he spoke of them as if he was certain they were real. Imagine if that kind of thing did exist?!

Before I would have liked the stories were finished and I was left pondering them, still sited in Embry's warm comfortable lap.

"Tara, can we go talk over there for a second?" Embry leaned down to ask his question. I am hoping that my increasing heart rate went unnoticed by him. I nodded and he helped pull me to my feet, and then grabbed my hand.

We only walked a few minutes, and then stopped to sit down under a tree on the edge of the forest. I turned to look at Embry but his face was ducked down staring intensively at a piece of grass.

He broke the silence without lifting his hanging head, "What did you think about the legends?"

"I-…they were amazing…mind blowing…wonderful…staggering… and astounding all at once." Who says reading the thesaurus was a waste of time? "I loved every second of listening to Billy's enchanting voice as he told the legends. Just the way he spoke of them, like he believed they were real. It was something I will never forget and I own you. So thank you so much for inviting me down here to listen to them, for that I will forever owe you." I didn't look away from him as I spoke but he never looked away from the ground.

That tiny voice in the back of my head is becoming increasingly annoying as it continues to try and convince me to head for the hills because whats coming next ain't going to be pretty. Mentally I slap the stupid voice, begging for it to just shut up for once in my life.

"That's good and your welcome…but what if I told you those legends…they were umm…well they might be…kinda sorta maybe…ish…" Embry stuttered though his half sentence only to stop before his point got across. That stupid voice was now doing a 'told you so dance' welling laughing at me. You'd think it would be on my side but no. Damn you tiny voice from the back of my head!

His intake of breath was audible before he decided to attempted his phrase once again, for what remains of my sanity I hope he spits it out this time, "those legends…about the wolves and the cold ones…well to be blunt they're true."

Finally he got it out and thank god cause- wait…what? "True? As in there are real werewolves who change during a full moon and there are vampires who say 'I vant to suck your blood?" I have to admit my vampire impression was fantastic! As you see can my attention span isn't the longest thing ever, some say I can reveal a goldfish. Poor goldfish, I hope the vampires don't find them!

"Yes, and werewolves don't just change during full moons. We can change whenever we want really." We? As in he was one….well now… I gestured my hand in a waving motion, signal him to continue his explanation.

"I am a werewolf." For the first time in my life I don't know what to say.

**A/N: ....I was going to stop there but it seemed to be the normal thing to do so screw it!....**

"When we get anger, we shake and if we are anger enough we well…explode into a werewolf." He looked up from the ground, searching my face for some reaction but there was none to find. I don't judge before knowing all the facts. He seemed to recognize that I wasn't going to say anything so he kept going, " Our job is protect the tribe from vampires, and yes they exist, although I don't think have ever heard one say that phrase before….also there is this thing called imprinting."

I cocked my head to side and waited for him to explain. I heard that word used once during a legend Billy told but the meaning was never explained. Now I was curios as to what it meant, judging by the context of its use in the story it had something to do with love…something about the third wife being an imprint…whatever it meant it sounded mighty important.

Then again finding out your boyfriend is a werewolf also seems mighty important in life but I will deal with that later. "Imprinting is like…well it is when a werewolf finds that certain person. The one person who suddenly becomes their world and I know that I sounds bad being forced to admire someone but in truth I wouldn't change it for the world." That fits with the story…I wonder why he is telling me all of this…o shit! Maybe this is his way of breaking up with me, because he imprinted on someone else!

Blinking I tried to hide the fresh wave of panic that swept over me, I nodded for him to continue, "You see that person becomes the reason you wake up every morning, the reason you keep breathing. You'd trade every ounce of happiness you'd every felt just to make them smile or laugh. With out them the world is gray and useless but with them the sun shines brighter and everything promises to work out as along as they stay safe and sound. They become everything meaningful in the world." He finished his speech with a content sigh.

He kept searching my face for that emotion but I am better with words then facial expressions, "Considering the way you speak of imprinting I am guessing you yourself have found that person?" A sparkle of happiness flashed in his eyes before he nodded, "Well then I believe I congrats is in order. So I am happy for you and who ever it is." My voice cracked at the end giving away my hidden sorrow.

Embry's deep laugh rumbled though the ground below us causing me to look up at him. "Tara…I imprinted…on you!" woah. Yup that about sums it up…

_  
Sometimes I give in to sadness  
Sometimes I don't  
At times I'm part of the madness  
sometimes I won't  
__Give in to you  
_

_You see in a way  
I have been drifting down a river  
To nowhere  
And you've given me nothing  
But if you're ready to be my everything  
If you're ready to see it through this time  
_

_And if you're ready for love then  
This I will bring  
But I'm not gonna wait for you forever this time  
At times I feel myself smiling  
At times I'm not  
Yeah yay  
What's with the guilt that you styling baby-_

"Tara, are you singing?" Embry was looking at me with that look who would give some one was ranting on about the fact they would only smell purple…

"Yea. What? You've never had one of those moments where you know that if it was in a movie there would be some cheesy background music?" Again with that look, kinda scary really.

"Okay, sure…" He even said that like he was talking to a basket case…though for all he knows he could be, "So what do you think about all that stuff I told you." His eyes…I couldn't even look at them. True be told I hadn't thought about any of it, but now that I do…

"Embry," I took both his hands into mine before looking right into his eyes, "My boyfriend is werewolf…" I paused for dramatic effect…god I have issues, "I think that just made my life! How many freaking people on this planet can say that! I am guessing not many!" The smile on my face was getting so big it beginning to hurt.

He laughed with me as I continued to rant on about how flipping awesome it was that he was werewolf and so were a lot of the people around the fire!

He continued explaining all the details about being a werewolf to me, the only thing that bothered me was the fighting part. My heart ached with the very thought of Embry being against a deadly creature. I quickly banished the thought as we walked hand in hand back towards the crowd of waiting people. They anxious expressions flipped into smiles once they noticed our interlaced fingers.

"SO how did it go Embry?" Sam asked once we were sited again.

"Well from all the stories I heard about people being told I don't think I have ever heard about some one taking it…well musically. She sang her own theme music." That caused a round of laughter from everyone. I joined thinking back to how weird that was, why I felt the need to sing was beyond me.

Paul, Kim, Jared, Quil and Jake were the only remains around the fire now. Embry and Sam were talking about something only a few steps away from the fire, and everyone else had something to do so they left. We were still on the topic of werewolves, we never really changed topics.

"Yea, knowing makes everything seem so much clearer." Kim nodded in agreement, "I mean it explains the temp. of your skin, your height, my dream about lemon whipped pudding, and the way you guys are so close knit." All those things made perfect sense to me know but judging by the look on they faces something I said threw them off.

"Lemon whipped pudding?" Paul raised an eyebrow while asking. Did he honestly not make that connection? Guess I better explain it to them.

"Easy, so lemons are food and you people eat a lot of freaking food. Second word is whipped, okay well…oo" I turned to face where Embry and Sam were talking, "Hey Em, can you get me that shell over there, please?"

I made my face into an almost puppy dog pout and he was up and running with in seconds of my request, I turned back to everyone else, "I repeat whipped." They all laughed with me while agreeing with the statement. Embry came back with the shell causing the laughter to get louder as he looked at us confused. "Third is pudding. Well you see my dad sometimes call my mom puddin'. He does it in a lovely dovey way…it is really creepy but sweet in a way…even though I think the nickname is weird…"

More laughter echoed across the empty beach, making me feel more welcome with these people then I had before. What can I say, I found out my boyfriend is bonded to me for life though magic and him and his friends are freaking werewolves! Life has been made!

I can't wait to tell Mad- oo I can't! Shit… just when I finally came clean with my secrets to them…

Speaking of secrets I should tell Embry about what happened in Paris…I think I'm ready to tell someone else…

He shared his secret so it is only fair I share mine too. Right?

**So there you have it! He finally told her! I had to add the theme music in because it is so something i would do and the lemon whipped pudding thing is actually a dream i had yesterday! Thanks for reviewing the last chapter!**

**Thanks for reading!!  
Swimming Cutie xoxo**


	29. Dude, like really get help

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight.  
Thanks for all the reviews i got!!! This chapter is really just a filler because i am stuck right now. So sorry about that, i am trying to figure out the next chapter but it may take sometime. **

**Thanks again to Ali92 how still maanges to rock my world! Her stories are really something you should people should read, if i was you i would go read them right now! ALso i need to thank someone else who reviewed, and the things they said almost made me cry so thank you TwilightHeart21!!! **

**So yea, enjoy the chapter!**

**EMBRY'S POV**

_Embry_, Sam mentally sighed, _just go find her already_.

_Really? You mean my patrol shift is done? _My excitement was bleeding though into my thoughts. Sam rarely lets anyone off shift early, always saying something about the fact a lot of us have imprints so suck it buttercup.

_I ever say buttercup Embry. And Yes, I am letting you home early. Trust me, this is just as much for me as it is you! In all honesty I do not in anyway need to know what it is like to kiss. My life was fine before you shared that info. You're getting worse then Jared…Never thought that was possible. You think about her so damn much! _

Sam's complaining was seconded by Paul and Quil, who were also on patrol with us.

_Dude, like really get help. _Paul criticized.

_Yea, you wait until you imprint then we will see who needs help. _I answered back.

_I'd guess the girl he imprints is the one who will be in need of therapy. _Quil snickered.

_Says the guy who stalks four old years… _Paul reply was loaded with sarcasm.

_Hardy Har Har. _Quil fake laughed_. _

_Embry signing out. _

Cheesy I know, but they all hate when I say just before phasing back.

Pulling back on my shorts I walk up the step to Tara's house. Yea, okay I made sure to phase back right close to her house. Stalker-ish, I know I am working on it.

It's been three weeks since Tara found out about me being a werewolf. Three freaking god damn weeks since my secret was revealed. I would love to say they were blissfully happy and joyful but lying is frowned upon. Don't get me wrong here, every second I spend with her is worth while but I can tell something is eating at her. It is hard for me to be content when she is obviously troubled.

She has been trying to hide it from me these past few weeks by smiling and laughing along with everyone else but there is still that look in her eyes. It comes and goes depending on where she is. The most evident times are when I see her after she has been alone for some time, the times where she is thinking a lot. It kills me to how I can't help her though whatever it is.

God, she looks beyond gorgeous lying on her bed strumming her guitar while singing in perfect harmony. The sun shining right onto her small picturesque figure, illuminating her guitar and sparkling eyes makes the scene in front of me movie worthy.

Carefully I open the window, bending just far enough away from the tree I am perched in to reach the lock. It's become a habit of mine to just enter her room though the window, front doors are a waste of time knowing I am just going to end up here any ways.

I first attempted this task of using her window as my entrance two weeks ago. It was pretty funny in her option but in mine it was embarrassing.

_Wanting to surprise Tara, I started my climb up the tree that was beside her window. It was some time just after two in morning but I haven't seen her all day so I will make due with just watching her sleep. _

_When she sleeps it reminds me of an angel. She looks so peacefully right now tucked into her blankets with her mouth slightly open. Being as quit as possible I lean forward to unlock her window. She should really put this lock on the inside; i shake a little with the anger emanating from the thought of someone else coming though her window. _

_My fingers fumbled along the edge of the window unable to locate the stupid the lock. Leaning forward more I continue my search. Along the bottom of the window, up the sides and last the top. I know the lock as to be here somewhere; I saw it the other day when I was sitting on her bed. _

_Leaning forward even more I both hands on the side of window, moving my head close enough to look around the edges of the window. I reach towards the glass wondering if maybe the lock is somewhere on the window pain. _

_Tara's scent fills my noise the closer I get to the window. The smell is like a drug, makes my mind fuzzy pushing everything thought away that doesn't involve her. Man, I miss her right now. What I wouldn't give to hold her in my arms, feel her warm kisses on my arm, her lips on mine- _

_CRASH! Owww… wait did I fall though the window? O shit!! Quickly I stand up looking around…okay this is Tara's room… but where is Tara? It is two clock in the morning!! Where could she be!? What if someone kidnapped her! _

_I became a frantic search for her. Throwing her pillows and blankets from her bed to find it empty, where is she? Placing a hand on her bed I noticed it is cold, she hasn't been laying there in a while!!! O shit!! O fucking shit! I lost my imprint…_

"_Embry? What the bloody hell?" Spinning around to face the voice I recognized as my angel I saw Tara standing in her door way. Hands on her hips with one eyebrow raised completing her questioning stare. _

"_Well…I-you see…I was…you weren't…it was cold…stupid tree…window no lock…and…crash…umm…yea that's about it." My attempted at an explanation didn't work out as planned. What was I supposed to say? 'O well you see I broke into your room at two o'clock in the morning to watch you sleep but I'm not a stalker noo'…yea right! _

"_I see…so you didn't fall though my open window, land on my now broken desk and then run around my room throwing my stuff everywhere well talking to yourself?" She walked towards me trying to fight the smile that was forming on her face. _

_I nodded looking at the floor. The silence was filled with her laughter. She wrapped her warm arms around my waist and laughed into my chest. Wrapping my arms around her felt so right, she was perfect. She was my angel and I could never lose her. _

Looking back on it now I do see the humor. It made her laugh so it was worth my embarrassment. Sliding her window open I slide in, gracefully this time. She moved her desk, the one she made me fix after I broke it, to the other side of her room to avoid any other accident.

Tara's singing stopped when she noticed me standing beside her window. "Hey Embry." She sat up, placing her guitar on the floor making room for me to sit down. I take my sit beside her, wrapping my arms around her small frame pulling her closer to me.

"What song where you playing before I came?" She snuggles closer to me, sighing. Her eyes get that look again, like I just brought up a subject she isn't ready to talk about.

"Oo…just a song, you know." I nodded, pulling her even closer to me. The urge to protect her gets stronger for some unexplained reason. "Don't worry Embry, it was nothing and I am fine. In fact I am more then fine…" I cock my head to one side, what does she mean by that? "Don't believe me fine…looks like I will have to show you."

She pushes me back onto the bed. She places herself in a position so I am lying down with her on top of me…Sam though my thoughts were bad before wait until he hears them after this. To put it nicely they aren't as clean as he would like them to be.

Leaning down slowly she places her lips, tangles her hands in my hair pulling my face closer. I wrap my hands around her waist pulling her closer. Its moments like this that I will remember forever and save for a rainy day. Tara is everything I could have asked for and more. God, I love her more then she knows.

**Filler i know. Sorry!! Please if you have any ideas about what should happen next chapter let me!! Also there is a poll on my profile about what werewolf should imprint on which one of Tara's siblings! So please go vote on that because it will help me decided on that subject! Anyways sorry again about this being a filler! **

**Thanks for reading  
Swimming Cutie xoxo**


	30. I will never hurt you love

**Disclaimer: Like i would own twilight!**

Hola,  
So here it is, chapter 30. The chapter you have all been waiting for! The truth finally comes out! The POV will jump around between Tara and Embry during this chapter.

Soo! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, meant a lot to me! And a huge freaking thank you to the amazing Ali92, who goes beyond what i could ever ask for!! You have to go read her stories, if you don't then you are missing out on a freaking awesome story and how will you ever go on after knowing that? Also thank you to TwilightHeart21 whose comments also make me smile, also her story is beyond awesome as well so go read that one too!

So yea enjoy!!

**TARA'S POV**

"Now class, don't forget that your project is due tomorrow… and that means everyone has to pass in their project and Adam that means so excuses involving pineapple related objects or people plus." The teacher looked serious and pleading but a small smile was tugging on her lips.

The whole class laughed while Adam shrugged, muttering "no promises."

Turning around in my seat I pulled my legs into my chest, resting my chin on my knees, "I guess we should finish that thingy." Paul just nodded taking out some paper, and a pencil.

"Only half a paragraph left to write. So what should we conclude with?" Paul asked glancing up at me from his page, while I thought about his question.

Or at least I tried to think abut his question. My brain isn't working right today, Embry's face kept popping into head at random times. Like right now! I wanted to tell Embry about Paris but I just couldn't find the right time.

He is always happy and smiling, telling me how great I have made his life. I guess I just don't want to be the person to make that gorgeous smile of his fade. I've created many different scenarios in my head of what will happen when I finally tell him and none of them ended very well. I don't want my past to ruin our future and I am scared to death that I will.

"Tara? Earth to Tara?" Paul waved his hand in front of face, snapping his fingers twice to regain my attention.

"Oo, sorry about that Paul. What was the question again?" Shaking my head I placed an impish smile on my lips, trying to look like I had just zoned out and not like I was trying to solve a problem that may very well ruin my life and Embry's. _Some one is acting very over dramatic today, aren't we? _Hey, I have a right to be over dramatic! I am after all a teenage girl!

He laughed before repeating his question for me. The rest of the class passed uneventfully and so did the rest of the day really. I sat with the pack at lunch, laughing at Quil when he threw a grape at Paul. But then Paul threw an empty water bottle at Quil with enough force to make him fall backwards then when Quil was on the ground Paul used his stupid werewolf speed to reach across the table and eat the rest of Quil's lunch. Quil was pretty pissed but I found freaking funny as hell.

Paul asked me to go to Sam and Emily's after school so we could go over our project again. Surprising as it is Paul really loves English class, he said something about 'it's the only class he can get a good grade in without trying to hard'. Which is true since his grammar is awesome!

Embry insisted on walking me to Sam and Emily's after school. When I say insisted, I mean he didn't ask to walk me, no he told me he was walking me. Sadly, I couldn't be annoyed by his ordering around because I knew he was only trying to protect. Plus, if I didn't let him walk me home 20 dollars says he would be following me, hiding behind bushes, basically stalking me. Even though that would be a sight to see, I didn't want to be known as the freaking chic with a boyfriend who stalks her.

I let Blake know where I was going after school, and it felt great when I saw a smile grace his face. Having my siblings accept Embry as part of my life was beyond anything I could ask of them. They still watch me with anxious eyes, but that was to be expected of them since I am not allowed to explain the imprinting thing to them so they don't know that Embry will never hurt me.

Arriving at Sam and Emily's I kissed Embry once before making my way back to the room Paul and I worked in last time. Paul was already sitting on the bed with paper spread out all around him. Trying to be stealth I tip-toed into room, it was to tempting to pass up. I've never scared Paul before and now seem like a good time to try.

I almost half way across the room so I was getting closer to his turned back. "Tara, I hear you." Damn!

"Stupid freaking werewolf hearing, that is soo not fair!" I huffed sitting down next him in the only space not covered by papers. Paul only laughed at me then continued to work on the project.

Two hours later we were almost done! All that was left to do was the title page and I offered to complete that since Paul had done so much work already. Maddy had shown me how to draw some music related stuff once or twice so it would be easy to make the title page look pretty awesome.

Paul's stomach was growling so loud it was making it hard to hear the music I put on.  
"Paul, please go eat. Your stomach doesn't sound very happy and the last thing I need to see you eating everything in sight." Rolling his eyes he wandered down the stairs leaving me alone in the room.

I was working away on the title page, which looked pretty damn amazing if I do say so myself. Working alone I had time to think. Think about how I was going to tell Embry. I know telling him isn't mandatory and if I didn't the whole world won't crashing down around me but…he told me his most sacred secret, he trusted me with something vey important to him.

Like he said a couple days ago, "there are two things that define my life and also will, the first is you, Tara, since nothing can even compare to you and the second is being a werewolf." I don't remember why he said that but he did and it was true. That was the reason that I felt compelled to tell him since there were three things that defined me, one being him since he was a huge part of my life; two being my family and three is my past. Sadly Max was a huge part of that past.

I was too absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't notice Embry come in until I heard the door shut behind him making me jump. He laughed at me then came over and sat down beside me and started looking at my project, he said it was really good and I thanked him.

That sounded way too familiar… I felt the fear and sadness rip though my chest as I realized why that sounded familiar to me. The same thing happened that _night_ year ago in Paris too.

No, no, no this is not the time to have flash backs! I scolded myself but it didn't stop them from coming. And coming stronger and harder then last time. This time the feelings associated with the images crushed me with their intensity.

He moved closer and closer until he was almost in my lap. "Maybe I should take your mind off that project." Embry purred, damn that was sexy. I pushed the memoires away with ease. How could I doubt Embry?

He pushed me backwards on the bed and his hands found their way up my shirt well his lips found mine. My mind started screaming at me again, telling me to run. Looks like I couldn't push the memoires with as much ease as I thought. I tried to calm my self but the flashbacks started coming again and this time they were intense. My palms started to sweat while my shaking hands fumbled around until they found his chest. This whole time he was still kissing me but I couldn't enjoy that fact since my whole body was freaking out. He didn't seem to notice my freaking out yet but that wouldn't last for long.

My heart was pumping fast and it increased when I tried to push him off but he was to strong, my head was screaming at me, telling me to move, kick him, and do something. The rational side of my brain was talking to me like a mental case, telling me that Embry would never hurt me and I was just plain stupid to be panicking right now.

The irrational side of my brain was winning as more images of that _night_ flashed though my mind causing me to being hyperventilating.

_I kept trying to fight him off but soon my pants were on the floor along with every other piece of clothing that had been on my body. _

_It was horrible, I was screaming and screaming, I was beyond scared. I had tried to call my family but he took the phone, I tried to throw things but he always took them before I could. The scariest part was that I had trusted him, and felt comfortable around him, now all I wanted was for him to leave._

Tears were streaming down my face by this point. How stupid am i!? I have never had a breakdown since that night even though I knew it was bound to happen. I was strong but my emotional side was damaged and it was only a matter of time before I broke down.

I was shaking well trying to suck in huge amounts of air as I curled up into a small ball on the bed. Embry's lips were moving but I could only vaguely see them since he was sited behind me. My mind was a mess, images, voices and feelings all mashed together, unable to sort themselves out into coherent thoughts. My vision was blurred from the amount of eyes that welled up in my eyes.

I was scared.

Scared my life.

Scared for everything I loved.

Everything fuzzed out leaving me alone with my thoughts and memories. A place I would give anything to leave behind me but fate seemed to have different option on that matter.

Finally I was pulled back into reality, but it wasn't so much better then my mind right now.

"Tara!? Whats going on? Are you okay?"

"Tara!! Embry what the fuck did you do?"

"Oh My God Tara!"

Voices. So many voices shouting different things but they all seemed to revolve around me. Wiping the tears away from my eyes I looked around, everyone was crammed into the tiny room, all wearing worried and anxious expressions on their faces. I noticed the warm arms I was wrapped up in; shifting my gaze upwards I looked right into the face of Embry.

His eyes were worried as he stared down at me. Taking into consideration the way I looked to him I was able to calm myself down enough to talk. "I'm okay, sorry for scaring you guys." They nodded while expression relaxed, that is all except for Embry.

He quietly asked everyone to leave for a second. Not that I minded since I figure this is the only chance I will have to explain what just happened. Once everyone had filed out I climbed out of Embry's lap so I could stand up.

"Tara what was that about?" His voice was dipping with concern for me and it stung to know I was about to tell him i wasn't who he thought I was. I was damaged beyond repair.

I started to pace in a small circle around the limited space in the room, before I finally got the strength to begin my horrific tale.

**EMBRY'S POV**

Paced around the small room, the worry lines visible on her forehead were making it hard for me to calm down. Minutes ago she had me scared out of my mind. Shaking, gasping and freaking out for no reason I could see. She even looked scared, scared for everything she held dear. It frightened me! She was my world and seeing her in that state crushed my heart into a million small pieces. Not being able to make it better was actually physical painful for me, it felt like every tear she cried was a knife in my chest.

She took a deep breath then started talking, "Okay, so as you know I used to live in Paris before here, and that's where it happened. So Travis had all these friends, but his closest friend was named Max. Max was such a great guy, he was sweet, kind and cared about everyone, he never did anything to hurt to people_._"

My confusion must have shown on my face as she talked since her story made no sense so far, how was that related to the resent event? She shook her head once before continuing, "He became a close friend of the family, which is a hard thing to do since we all like different types of people, but we all agreed he was to nice not to like. He was always at the house and I felt completely at ease with him, like he was just another brother." She no longer looked at me but at the floor while she continued to walk in circles.

"One day in February my family went to one of Travis's soccer games and I couldn't go because I had a huge project do the next day. I was uncomfortable being home alone at such a late hour so Travis said I should call Max, and so I did. Max was there for about an hour before I started to notice he was acting really weird, I didn't much of it though. I keep working on my project up in my room well Max stayed down stairs watching TV."

I didn't like where this story was going, my heart picked up pace past where it was before which doesn't seem like a good thing for my health.

**TARA'S POV**

I couldn't bear look at Embry as the words left my mouth, seeing his face was sure to take away the last bit of sanity I was clinging to. Taking another deep breath I got to the point, the hardest part to tell.

"It was around 10pm, when my door opened, reliving Max and it made me jump. He laughed at me then came over and sat down beside me and started looking at my project he said it was really good and I thanked him. He moved closer and closer until he was almost in my lap, I didn't mind, like I said he was a brother, some one to be trusted. Or so I thought. He pushed me backwards on the bed and his hands found their way up my shirt well his lips found mine. I tried to push him off but he was to strong, my head was screaming at me, telling me to move, kick him do something. I kept trying to fight him off but soon my pants were on the floor along with every other piece of clothing that had been on my body."

Embry's sharp intake of breath caused me to falter for a second but I had to continue because if I stopped for to long there was no way I would the emotional strength to kept going.

"My family got home some time after he stopped, I didn't move from my position on my bed, sheets wrapped tightly around me. I could see the blood that stained them from the corner of my eye, but I couldn't move. SO I waited for some one to come find me and they did, Travis was the one who found me. He yelled for my parents and they called the police. Travis looked at me with eyes that could break your heart, I wanted to go hug him, but I couldn't make myself move. Everyone came to the hospital with me and stayed there to talk to the police, they had all asked me the same things."

"I answered all of their questions and Max was put in jail, but Travis never forgot that Max was only in my life because of him."

Finishing I sat back down on the bed beside Embry. Finally daring to look at his face.

**EMBRY'S POV **

She sat down beside in a swift but careful motion, I was not completely aware of that at the moment though. My mind was suck.

How could someone ever harm a person as sweet, caring and beautiful as Tara? My Tara! Anger rose up in me at that point, causing my hands to shake. That Bastard! If I ever find him he better hope that jail is a safe place because god knows what I would do to him.

Arrg!! The shaking continued to increase thought about my poor innocent Tara having to go though that kind of pain! She should never have to go though that again, actually she never should have had to go though it in the first freaking place but that sick son of a fucking bitch put her though it! Mother of fucking god the worthless piece of shit! The urge to find him and rip him to shreds was overpowering and he was lucky to be across the ocean or I would have gone though it too.

**TARA'S POV**

Embry's shaking was starting to alarm me. I knew that if he got mad enough he was sure to explode into a wolf and that was starting to scare me. Lightly I reached over to lay my hand on his arm, "Embry, please calm down, your scaring me." My voice was barely above a whisper but he heard me.

**EMBRY'S POV**

Tara's small voice caught my attention. I was scaring her! My shaking creased immediately, how could I be so damn stupid! Getting that mad with her that close! Emily's face flashed in my head like a warning.

"Aw, Tara I am so sorry!" I reached over and wrapped in her a tight hug.

**TARA'S POV**

Being in Embry's arms felt so right it was overwhelming. It washed away all my fear and made my feel better just knowing that he would always be there and never hurt me.

His hot breath blow across me ear as he whispered, "I will never hurt you love."

"I know Em." I answered back with the truth.

"Good," He whispered softly in my ear, "The only way I'd ever hurt you is by holding your hand too tightly."

**I had to add that last line in there, and yes there is a story behind but i will give you the sum of it. You see my friend has this boyfriend and he said that to her once and i was aww that is cute! Yup, thats the fanastic story behind that one. Anways thanks to everyone who reviewed!!**

Also this story is coming to an end! Sadly it is even though i don't want it to.

I was thinking that maybe if i did a sequel to this sotry that a pack member could imprint on a sibling in the sequel but i don't think i will put it in this one since there is already i lot of drama in it and i can feel the story coming to a close. So sorry!

**Thanks reading!  
Swimming Cutie xoxo**


	31. It’s definitely a maybe

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight....never will sadly...**

Hey-la people,  
It is with a sad heart i inform you this is the last chapter of the story... :( But i completely enjoyed writing this story and i do fully intend to write a sequel because i am not ready to let out of Tara and her Family yet . I want to finish two of my other stories the sequel thought. Also i have come to the desicion that i would love to write a story about Paul imprinting on Maddy. I know the poll i put up before showed that people wanted to see Seth and Maddy or Travis and Leah together but in all honestly i can't see Seth and Maddy since Seth is too kind to handle Maddy and as for the Leah and Travis thing to be honest i am not sure how i would even begin to takle that one. So i have choosen Paul and Maddy, sorry if that disapoints anyone.

**There are two people who i need to thank a millon times over and still more. The first one being the girl who was been reviewing and offering helpful tips from the start, Ali92! She is always a writer so make sure to check out her fanastic stories!!! The second one is someone who does more then i could ever ask and every one of their reviews is filled with undeserved complients, TwilightHeart 21!! TwilightHeart 21 once again is a writer and seriously people you need to read their stories!!! Go to both of these peoples profiles and read their stories because if you don't then it is just much less awesome-ness in your life! **

**Songs from the chapter:  
**_Right as Rain - Adele. _

**So please enjoy the last chapter of this story! The poll on my profile about whether or not you peeps want a sequel closing in two days so make sure to get your answer in!! Thanks to all my reviews!!**

**TARA'S POV**

You _have_ to be kidding me.

Like serious?

6 months?

Holy fu-cow….

I am working on swearing since Claire is always at Sam and Emily's house, as am I. It is freaking comical to watch Quil when you swear though, because the look on his face is like 'you just stole all of Claire's childhood innocents'. I am pretty sure that unless you lock that kid in some closet near the North Pole, and then wrap her head in bubble wrap she's going to hear people swear. Definitely with Paul around, dude swears a sailor.

But we return to the main feature of my wigging out…3….2…1…go!

6 MONTHS!?

_You are already said that moron. _

I am aware of that thank you. I repeated it for a dramatic effect that you have now successful ruined!

_  
O well…life goes on princess. _

Urg, stupid inner voice always mocking me. Anyways on a less insane note, it will be my and Embry's six month anniversary in two days. That sentence is really awkward to say, but you get the point.

Holy crap on a stick.

I feel so guilty! I completely spaced on the fact that two days from now is March 3, our six month anniversary. The only reason I am aware of it now is because Danielle is currently bouncing on my bed talking away about what I should buy him.

"Tara! Earth to Tara!" Danielle's frantic waving in front of my face snapped me back into my room.

Sighing I responded, "What Danny?"

"I was just asking what you are planning on doing for your six month anniversary." She was the huge romantic in the family. Always reading those garbage books where people dye and stuff but everyone ends up happy any ways! Her favorite at the moment is Twelfth Night… I know sad right? She is always talking about how they all end up with true love in the end. Trust I have read that book and true love is no where to be find. But I would never say that to her face since god knows she would go ballistic and I would be stuck listening to her rant for the next seven hours.

I shrugged in answer to her question which seemed to disappoint her. I didn't know what we were going to do and to be honest it didn't really matter to me. I am not one of those girls were the six month anniversary means the world to me, in reality it is important but nothing to go crazy over. My position changes things too, since unlike most of the female population I know that Embry will never leave me, so making it to the six month mark is like putting your foot in water to find out it is wet. Something that could have been predicted before hand. I am still grateful though, to find someone like Embry and to have the reassurance that he is will always be mine is more then I could ever ask for.

Danielle's mouth is still moving, probably blabbing away about how romantic March 3 was going to be. Woot.

Ignoring Danielle I got out of my warm bed grabbed a sweater Embry had left here – his sweaters are freaking huge too, I could wear them as a dress! - and made my way down stairs with Danielle trailing right behind me. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I decided that it was rude to ignore my sister the way I currently was, so I opened my ears – yes, it is totally possible!- but it wasn't Danny's voice that I heard. Nope, it was Maddy's scream.

_Shit_. I jumped down the remaining seven stairs and bolted into the kitchen, the source of the scream. Danielle burst into the room the same time I did. When you hear a scream you except something is wrong, so when I ran into the room I thought I would see something horrible. Instead what do I see? Maddy clinging to Dillon as he spun her around in circles. She was indeed screaming, but it was a scream of pure joy.

The second she saw me she released Dillon from her grip, skipping over to me and Danielle grabbing both into a death grip. Her expression was one of pure and utter ecstasy and bliss.

"Maddy, whats going on?" I asked her when she finally let go of me and Danielle. She backed away from us then grabbed a letter of the kitchen table. Skipping back over to us she stuck the paper in my face. Her smile widening as she continued to dance around the kitchen.

Laughing I glanced down at the paper.

_Dear Ms. Flynn,_

_I am delighted to inform you that the Committee on Admissions and Financial Aid has voted to offer you an all expense paid place in the __Athens School of Fine Arts class 2010. _

Oh. My. God. Of. Muffins…

You can probably guess what happened next. If you aren't sure then really it consisted of one thing, screaming. The whole family was excited for Maddy. Of course she would be leaving for Greece in 2 months because of the program she got into but this was her dream. The school was offering to pay for everything as well as make sure she gets her GED just in case. She would be leaving May 3!!

Danielle and I were in the midst of planning Maddy's going away party when none other then Maddy barged into the room. The party was a surprise, so thinking quickly I pushed all the paper onto the floor. She gave me a funny look but just brushed it off replacing her confusion with a look of pure determination. Oh god help me.

"Tara, you have to get ready for your date with Embry! NOW!"

Two hours ago I had the chance to get ready by myself since no one knew when my date was or what going to be done on said date but I am just not that lucky. Embry called two hours ago to make sure I knew what time he was coming to get me and stuff, that was fine but Danielle had answered the phone. Embry of course filled her in on the details, even details I didn't know, and so both of them knew about the date and that my friends, was never a good thing.

I was being dragged by my arm into her room by now with Danielle pulling me by the other arm. Sighing I knew fighting with them was a really bad idea because lets face it in a situation where it is 2 against one you have no chance of winning but to make it even more impossible it is Team Maddy and Danielle verse Team Tara… yup, no chance in hell I am going to find a victory in this situation.

I grabbed my ipod from Danielle's open hand, silently thanking her for being it over. Closing my eyes I hit play, waiting for the torture to be over.

_Who wants to be right as rain  
It's better  
When something is wrong  
You get excitement in your bones  
And everything you do's a game  
When night comes  
And you're all on your own  
You can say I chose to be alone  
Who wants to be right as rain  
It's harder when you're on top._

_Cause when hard work  
Don't pay off  
And I'm tired there aint no room in my bed  
As far as I'm concerned so  
Wipe that dirty smile off we  
Won't be making up I've cried my heart out  
And now  
I've had enough of love_

_Who wants to be riding high  
When you'll just crumble  
Back on down  
You give up everything you are  
And even then you don't get far  
They make believe that everything  
Is exactly what it seems  
But at least  
When you're at your worst  
You know how to feel things._

My headphones were ripped from my ears causing me jump slightly. Sighing I opened my eyes preparing myself to see what girly dress Maddy and Danielle had stuffed me into. Looking around I noticed my back was to Maddy's mirror meaning I was unable to see anything! Urg!

Maddy smirked at me with a very evil glint in her eyes before quickly spinning me around in one quick motion so I was now facing the mirror. I heard a gasp and it took me a few seconds to realize that gasp had come from my open mouth.

The girl looking back at me was not what I had expected at all. Her hair was loosely curled and pulled back into a messy bun with pieces fall down around her face. Her make-up was simply but still drew attention to her shining eyes that were lined in black eye liner with a hint of silver eye shadow.

But her cloths took the cake. I thought Maddy and Danielle would have insisted on a dress for this date but by the looks of it their decided not to. I had on some light wash jeans paired with tight short sleeve sweater shirt like thing. The shirt was navy blue with white and grey underneath. I loved it!!! (Picture on Profile).

"Tara! Get down here now!" Dillon's booming voice called me back down to earth. Shaking my head I noticed that Maddy and Danielle had disappeared leaving me alone to walk down stairs. Entering the family room I became aware of the fact everyone was there, sitting on the couch looking at me.

"Umm…whats up guys?" I asked as I took a seat on the chair beside the couch. Travis stood up and walked over to stand beside me.

"Tara, we just wanted to tell you something before Embry gets here." Shit, I thought we had gotten passed all the over protective stuff since Embry has proven time and time again that he was the area more then well looked after. "We just wanted to say that…" A huge smile broke out across his face, "We are so happy for you Tara! And that we love you so much so have fun tonight!"

What? Wow….

"Guys! Thank you so much! And I love all of you with my whole heart!" I got up and pulled them all into a tight group hug. I hadn't seen that one coming but that just added to the sweetness of the situation. My family finally accepted Embry as a huge part of my life and that was all I could ask for.

I tried my hardest not to tear up as I squeezed them all tightly. They truly mean the world to me and I am thankful for them everyday. God, I love them all so much I don't think there are even words to describe it.

The door bell rang and everyone broke away to answer it. Don't ask why it takes five people to answer one door but for some reason they seemed to think it did, so all five of them stood their looking at my Embry.

_Yo__ur Embry?_

O shut your trap; you enjoy it just as much as I do!

_Sure, sure. _

Damn he looked fine! I would go into to detail but I learned some time ago that when I talk about him in my mind it is really obvious since the drool starts to form and that's just not pretty for anyone.

Embry brought me down to the beach where he had set up a small blanket on sand. It was March so chilly weather was guaranteed but lucky for me I had my own personal heater. We curled up together on the blanket and just stared at the stars. It was so romantic, which is the reason I stood. Startling a relax Embry in process I walked towards the water.

Looking at stars was good and all but I was riding some kinda natural high tonight so sitting still wasn't an option. Once I reached the water I came to the quick decision that now seemed like the perfect time to take a little swim. Giggling to myself I pulled my shirt over my head.

"Tara what in the world are you doing? What the- Tara put your shirt back on! You'll freeze." Embry was standing on the blanket now, watching me like I was crazy and truth be told I felt a little crazy.

Smiling like an idiot I stripped the rest of my cloths so I standing there in my underwear and bra. Pushing the thoughts of embarrassment to the back of my mind – oh come on, I am a seven teen year old teenager standing on the beach at night barley wearing anything. It seems like a pretty good time to be embarrassed if you ask me- I stuck my tongue out at Embry.

"Tara…you wouldn't? O shit you would. Don't get into the water! You'll freeze! Tara!" He kept yelling across the beach as I slowly stuck one toe into the water. It was in fact freezing but I knew I wouldn't be too cold since I had my own source of never ending heat.

"You don't want me to get in?" I asked him faking innocence and I saw him shake his head back and forth quickly, "Well then come stop me!" I yelled as I raced forward into the cold waiting water. My legs went instantly numb and I was starting to regret follow my insane half.

Two warm arms wrapped around my waist and pulled my closer. My frozen legs were forgotten as Embry's warm lips crashed down on mine.

"You are lucky that I am super hot all the time or you'd be a Tara-sicle by now." Embry's warm breathe tickled my ear as he whispered. He leaned down to kiss me again and I greedily accepted.

Who knows how long we stood in the ocean, well Embry stood but since I am only 5'2 i had wrapped my legs around his waist so he wouldn't have to bend over.

My world was perfect right now. I wanted time to freeze and just leave us there forever. There was nothing that could make this any better, or so it thought. Like usually I always assume wrong but I guess that's were the phrase comes from "assuming makes an ass out of you and me." So true, so freaking true.

Embry pulled away from the kiss and stared into my eyes with such an intensity it was impossible to even consider looking away. That was the moment when he spoke those three little words with such clarity and conviction that my heart skipped over a few beats.

I. Love. You.

Those three words meant the world to me because I knew they were sincere and true. I didn't hesitate to return them either because I knew with every fiber of my being I would always love him more then words could ever express. He was my other half, my soul mate, my everything and more.

"Forever?" His question caught me off guard. Silly boy, why would he even bother asking that when the answer was plain to see? My sarcastic side took over as it usually does when I am in an animated mood.

"It's definitely a maybe."

**So there it is! The finally chapter in Definitely Maybe! I couldn't resit adding that last line in. So yup there isn't much left for me to say expect THANK YOU to everyone who every review, story alerted or author alerted. You people make my days so much brighter! **

**Don't forget to vote on my poll if you want to see more about Tara and Embry! The story about Paul and Maddy will be written the same time as the sequel just to let you know. I will be posted all the songs that were used in this story on my wedsite (the link can be found on my profile) so check those out to! so...Yup, thank you again guys!!!**

**Thanks a million for taking time to read my story!  
Swimming Cutie xoxo**


	32. Authors Note

**Hey-la people,**

**So I was asked to leave an authors note in this story so you guys would know when I was posting a new story that is related to Definitely Maybe. And here I am so that means new story!**

**I am writing the sequel to Definitely Maybe right now but it is not ready to be posted just yet but I am done with the first chapter of a new story. My Maddy and Paul story yay!**

**It is called 'Against All Normal Odds'. So check it out if you wanna and review!**

**Thanks again for reading this story and thanks a freaking million and more to those of you who have reviewed this story, you people are beyond awesome!**

**Swimming Cutie xoxo**


	33. Author Note times two

**Hey-la readers,**

**So, I know this is the second authors note in this story but I promised to let y'all know when I was posting the sequel to this story and well, you guessed, it has been posted.**

**It is called 'Without a doubt' and is part of a series now. Since I have been asked to write stories about the Flynn's I figured a name for the series was called for. _'Seeing in Multiples'_ is the name I chose. That series encompasses Blake, Danielle, Travis and Dillon's stories.**

**So enjoy the new story. Also there is a poll on my profile about what story you want to read after 'Without a doubt'. Please go vote!**

**Thanks again for all the support!  
Swimming cutie xoxo**


End file.
